SSM: Sonic, Spyro, and MLP adventures
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: A crystal desended to Equestria in the ancient past. Unknown to anyone what secrets it contained, but after 500 years of being dormant. A blue hedgehog and a lavender Alicorn discover there is more to this crystal than meets the eye. Spyro belongs to Actvision/Sony. Sonic is owned by Sega. MLP is owned by Hasbro. NO OC'S
1. Astounding Discovery

**In the ancient past a great crystal struck Equestria and buried deep in the ground. This crystal was purple and glowed a mystical aura, but however this did not go unnoticed as a young white Alicorn by the name of Celestia found this crystal. Seeing this eluded many questions in her mind, but she could feel a powerful force calling from within. She had the crystal brought to her castle where it was kept safe in a chamber filled with ancient tools of magic. 500 years past since that day and even still the crystal remained undisturbed…..until today.**

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and spotted Cynder flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumped into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

Our story begins with a certain Lavender Alicorn rushing towards Sugar Cube corners speaking only one sentence. "I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late." She said to herself. This unicorn had a dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak running down and on it's flank a pink star with six white stars surrounding it however she wasn't alone as a certain someone blew by her and then stopped and smirked. A certain cobalt blue hedgehog with red shoes and white gloves. He then spoke.

"You better hurry Twilight. They are waiting on us." He said with a huff. Both him and the lavender alicorn began running once again towards the bakery, and they knew that they were getting closer as the smell of fresh baked cupcakes began to fill their noses. They took it and exhaled and before they knew it, they arrived their destination with just a couple of seconds to spare. "Alright, let's go in!" He said as they entered the sweet bakery.

"Darlings, you made it!" Said a unicorn on their left side. Her fur was a pure white, her mane was silky and an indigo colored. She looked as if she had prepared herself for some kind of dance or date, but she was always known to have this look. "We were wondering if you were ever going to show." She said. That's when two emerged from a kitchen area. One was a hedgehog of grey shades of silver with white gloves that had green markings, Golden wristbands with green markings as well, and black shoes with grey circles on the heels. The second was a dark yellow fox creature with two tails not just one. Wearing white gloves, grey wristbands, and white and red sneakers. The fox though was having more trouble with the box as his knees were shaking. The hedgehog took note of this

"Um you need a hand with that Tails?" the hedgehog asked. The fox spoke from behind. "No way Sonic I got this." He says, he should have minded his mouth as he gave in to the weight of the box and falls over. Once it lands the hedgehog approached the fox and offered a hand "Yeah, I think you need some assistance bro." He said. He picks up the boxes, but it wasn't much of an easy task. "Geez guys, what are you using this for? What even is in this thing?" He puts down the box and takes a glance at the side of it. It has a question mark on it, he used his head and thought that this must be some kind of mystery box. He just picks it back and carries it to the nearest table that looked big enough to hold it. He puts down the box on the table with it creating a creaking sound and the thick wood pole below it starts to bend, it wasn't going to last very long.

He looks around the bakery trying to find a more sturdy spot to put it. That's when someone spoke. "Put that over here partner." It said in a cowgirl tone. He then turned to a orange/tan pony with a blond mane and tail wearing a cowboy hat as she pointed towards the counter which happened to be clear of debris or anything. "Thanks Applejack, that saved me th-" *SNAP* The table finally had it's final moments and it broke. The box was undamaged, but that's not the same case for the table. The pole had sharp splinters that were poking out, threatening anypony who dared come by. That's when there was some laughter coming from the window as they saw what looked like a red echidna with white gloves that had sharp spikes sticking out of the knuckles and wearing, he has a yellow and red shoe, green top, and steel plate. He then turned to the group.

"Jeez and it took you how long to make that table." He said as he comes into the bakery. He just goes towards to broken table and examines it closely. "What even happened to this thing?" He asked the blue blur. "What do you think broke the table." He replied as he pointed towards a large box with a question mark on the side. This sparked curiosity, but that's when noises kept coming from the box and then out of nowhere BAM! A pink pony with a dark pink mane, tail and balloons on her flank popped out along with a cannon that shot out confetti and balloons. The Blue Blur and Red one fell on their backs in shock by this while the pink one spoke.

"Surprise you guys!" She said excitingly, she was so happy that her friends have all come over for the 2 royal princesses. It has been quite a while since the last time they visited. The two then stood up and the red one spoke. "Okay you got us Pinkie." He said to her. The pink one then gave a smile while the blue one then spoke. "Oh yeah, Pinkie i've been meaning to ask you." Sonic had asked her. "Yes Sonic?" She asked him. Sonic then grabbed a guitar. "Is the stage almost set up for me, Manic, and Sonia? He asked her. The pink one then nodded. "Yep. Rainbow's helping them set everything up right now!" She said with her very loud voice. "Great, now then. Is there anything else that anybody needs?" He asked the rest of the group. "Don't worry darling, we already have everything set up." She said as she walks too a mannequin that had a similar body to hers. Three knocks were heard at the bakery door. "Hello, is anypony there?" Said a very familiar royal voice. Everybody was shocked to hear this that's when A certain black hedgehog came by and shut the lights off. That's when everyone dove for cover to hide and awaited for them to come in.

Then came in two Alicorn days one that is white with a light blue/ green mane and tail with a pink streak as well as a sun on her flank plus a gold tiara with a purple gem in the middle. The other was the younger than the white one. She was dark blue with a mane and tail that looked like the night sky and a crescent moon image in her flank. When they went in all the lights were off and the only source of it came from bright sun outside. "SURPRISE" Everyone jumped and shouted out. They did get them good and surprised them. "Well then, thy was not expecting for a surprise party!" The Night Alicorn said with glee. The Sun Alicorn smiled at this as well. "Thank you for such a wonderful welcome all of you." She said with a smile. "Well isn't too much of a big deal but it could have been a little better if me and Twily weren't late." He said as he walks up to the princess. "Yeah, I guess that I forgot to set up my alarm last night." She said with some disappointment in her voice. "Do not worry about it my faithful student, everypony has made a mistake every once in awhile." Said the Sun Alicorn in a calming voice. The lavender one felt better, but still a little sad. A sudden crack of thunder rumbled through the house, followed by the calming pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof. This spooked a yellow pegasus mare to come out of a room and hide behind the fox. She had a pink mane and tail and on her flank was 3 pink butterflies. The sky darkened as a blanket of clouds drifted directly above their heads. "Well that blows" said the Pink mare. "What will a bit of rain do?" the lavender pony said. The pink mare shrugged and continues as she shuts the door and turns to the lavender mare with a bright smile. "Sooo, How about we start the party?" She asked.

That's when there was another knock at the door and standing in the doorway where two hedgehogs and a cyan pegasus right in the middle were standing. One was green with a interesting set of hair, wearing a red jacket, white gloves, wristbands with spikes in them, Shoes that had a similar color scheme of Tails' shoes but it has a much more different design. Two strands of shoe laces were visible with the front having four sheets of white wool on front in a stripe-like pattern. The rest is red felt with white socks. "Woah, this party looks awesome!" The green hedgehog said. "Yeah, it looks way better than out there." Another hedgehog said. She was hot-pink with pink hair. A red and purple dress with a golden buckle around her waist that had some kind of gem on the front. She also had purple sleeves that went down all the way to her fingertips. She had boots that were purple at the top with a red half spade shape at the bottom. Her leggings were red as well with some purple stripes and a dot on each of the kneecaps. The cyan pony came in as well. She had a rainbow mane and tail with an image of a cloud and Rainbow lightning bolt on her flank. "Wah? A party? For me? Aww you guys!" she said sarcastically. "Still needs to be about 20 percent cooler" she said as she dried herself off with a jacket hanging from the coat rack. "That was favorite jacket." the green one said in a very sad tone. "Oh don't cry about it's just water, It'll dry up in a couple minutes… or hours. "She said as she put back the dripping blue jacket on the rack.

"OK then, now that we are all done greeting. How about we start this party NOW!" She said as a she pulls a string on a cannon that blasts colorful strings with a "BANG". It seemed that the party had just begun with a disco suddenly coming down and a large desk which were the famous DJ-PON3 was playing some loud music. "Well then, you all must have some fun here don't you." Celestia said she- "BASS CANNON!" djpon3 interrupted, after she said it, the hardest dubstep drop you've ever heard exploded throughout the house. "This does seem to be a little bit over the top." Luna said as she began to cover her ears to help block out the sound. Pinkie Pie screeched in excitement.

Suddenly, the desk for DJ-PON3 turns off with a sound of a whir of it shutting down completely. Sonic had pulled the plug from the outlet which was connected to the desk. "Dj, when the princesses were expecting a party, they weren't expecting their ears to be blown out." He says. She looked behind her to see the princesses were covering their ears and they slowly took their hooves to the ground. "Sorry, I was trying to get you guys all hyped up for the rest of the day." She said as she turns her head and it dips down in disappointment. Before Celestia could say something, the blue hedgehog walked up to her and kneeled. "Pinkie, you are probably the funniest girl that I know, and that will not change for quite a while. So stop getting yourself down and see if you can provide, as you always do. Besides, you can always have some way to make a party happen." He says to her, giving her a bright idea to pop up in her head. She runs and heads to her kitchen and turns off the lights.

The lights nearly instantly came back on and the set was different. She set up a table with delicious food that was served on plates that were stacked up on a metal pole that held it together. Celestia flew directly to the table where the cupcakes sat. Rainbow Dash trotted over to the table to take a seat. Next to her was Applejack. Rainbow Dash purposefully bumped into her when she went to sit down. "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled. "Heh, sorry." Rainbow Dash said taking a seat. They all took a seat and began to feast on the food in front of them.

"Wow, I forgot how good of a cook that Pinkie is." Sonic said as he feasts on the snacks in front of the whole group. "Thanks, it was my plan B after all." She said as she shoves her face down a cupcake and swallows it whole. The others just looked at that and rolled their eyes. At that. That's when someone else spoke.

"There's still plenty for everyone." It said in a feminine tone. They then turned to see a pink hedgehog holding a plate filled with cupcakes. This hedgehog was wearing a bright red dress, white gloves, and gold brackets around her wrists. She was also wearing red boots with a white stripe going down. She then brought the plate around and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Do you guys like it?" She asked them. Sonic took a bite and smirked. "Wow Amy these are really good. I love them" He said as he was eating them. The hedgehog then smiled. Sonic took another one of the cupcakes and handed it to Twilight. Twilight looked at it and then smiled at Sonic.

"Why thank you Sonic" She said as she floated the cupcake to her and took a bite. Sonic smiled as he turned back to his cupcake, but as Thunder was striking fierce there was something emerging from Everfree forest. Strange creatures glowing a green aura. They then started to approach Ponyville unknown to them. At Canterlot the great purple Crystal was starting to glow a little as a voice could be heard. "Be careful" it said. Back at Ponyville as Sonic and Twilight were enjoying themselves as they were walking home after a long day at the party then out of nowhere a sharp pain ran through their heads as voices could be heard. But they were voices they didn't recognize.

"No Spyro stop!" One said in a feminine tone as Twilight lowered her head in pain. "Don't do this!"

"Why not? You can't stop me!" Another said in a male tone as Sonic held his head.

"Why won't you fight back?" The feminine voice returned, but this this time Twilight and Sonic were both seeing visions. These visions showed two dragons one of which was purple with orange horns and wings. Plus orange at the tip. He then spoke in it. "Cause you've given me no reason to fight" He said as he lowered his head and wing that he was using as a shield. Another dragon that at first was covered in a black aura revealed its true color to be a darker shade of violet with white horns sticking out the back, pink wings, and white tips at the end of her tail.

"There's always a reason to fight." She said as she approached the mysterious dragon and comfort him. The vision ends there as Sonic and Twilight were panting trying to recover from that. "Well then, that was uh… unexpected." Sonic said as he rubbed his head as it still hurt. "Yeah, I wonder what that even was." She said as she was rubbing her head as well. The two then stopped and looked at each other and spoke simultaneously. "Wait you saw it to?" They asked each other. The blue one then spoke. "Wait did you see 2 dragons-" the Hedgehog however was then interrupted each other. "-At first looked like they were fighting and then one confort the other?" She asked. The two were then confused as they walked around trying to think of why those voices had just suddenly popped up in their heads. "The voice I had sounded like a girl." She said to the hedgehog. "Well that's weird, mine sounded like a dude." He said as they went to Twilight's castle after the party ended. They went inside to the library and saw Spike just sitting in a chair with a lamphead on top of him. "Heh, guess the little guy couldn't have the energy after that huge rave." He said as he picks him and carries him to his bedroom. "Goodnight little dude, even though it's like 2 PM right now." He puts him in his bed and closes the door.

They all just went to their rooms, with Sonic going three doors north and one door west. His room had his iconic life symbol in a dark cerulean blue. He walked inside and saw all of his things, right where they were supposed to be. He had a picture of him and Tails standing next to the Tornado with both of them sticking up their thumbs. He had a little ring sitting right next to it. He looked at his bed and he got himself all tucked up. "Welp, tomorrow is another day, I guess." He said as his eyes slowly closed and then he fell to sleep.

Twilight went to her door and opened it, it had her cutie mark on the door. She opened it, in her room were of course shelves of books that she normally read to herself each night. She just went to bed and wanted to go to sleep. "I really hope that the weird vision thing doesn't happen again, I feel like it will happen again." She said as she went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Canterlot deep in its catacombs the crystal still lied as it did for years and sat there, a bright light was brought upon it. "Sister, I think I found that strange source of energy you were talking about." Said Luna with her horn lit so that she could get a nice view of it. She wondered why it was placed deep in the catacombs of their castle. "Oh yes, I forgot about this." Celestia said as she came down to her sister. "500 years ago, this stone crashed into our planet. I am still unaware of where or why it landed here, but for some reason, this Crystal radiates something that's as powerful as our magic. I decided to keep it here." She explained. Her sister was shocked by this. She then spoke.

"Why have you never told me about this?" Luna asked her. Celestia then turned to look at the crystal. "*Sigh* I guess I just somehow forgot about it. It has been 500 years." She said as she looked away. Luna tried not to yell at her, then again, she buried deep underground and it has been over 500 years. "Oh well, let's just go sister, I do feel like I'm getting rather tired." She said. They fly out the chamber, but as they were the Crystal started to give off a purple aura.

Everything was nice and peaceful in the castle, but during that night Celestia was whimpering as something was frightening her. In her dream she could see all of Equestria under flames and there that stood was a giant purple dragon. She became frightened by him and that's when he turned to her showing an evil set of eyes. The dragon then flew up high and fired a beam that ran straight at her. She closed her eyes as she was showing 's when she found herself in a white space and heard a voice speak to her.

"You must free them to stop this evil. Go" It said. That's when she was awoken and was breathing heavily. "What was that?" She asked herself. She then looked out her window and then turned to her desk. "I must see Twilight and Sonic." She said. She took out a piece of paper and started to write. Once she wrote her letter she then sent it through the flames to be delivered to them. She then approached the window as the dark clouds circled. "I believe something is on it's way… something very very bad." She said to herself.

 _The Next Day…_

"Well that was a pleasant sleep." Sonic said as he got up from his bed. He stretched and did his morning 'jog' and tried to wake up Spike so that he could wake up Twilight. "Spike, wake up bro. It's 8:00 now get moving." Sonic said as he shook the baby dragon. "I'm getting up, why do you want to wake me up now?" He asked. "I'm just bored and I want you to wake up Twilight." He said as he rests his on the wall. "I'll do it later." He said as he turns his body the other direction. Sonic just pushed him over the bed, waking him instantly. "Fine, I'll wake up Twilight." Sonic said in an annoyed tone. He heads over to Twilight's bed and gets on the opposite side of Twilight as he is trying to scare Twilight awake. He grabs a couple spare cymbals, and makes them crash together. It woke up Twilight, but not in a good way. She was wide eyed, but was not moving an inch. Not even her mouth moved for that matter. They accidentally gave her temporary sleep paralysis. "Hey Spike!" Sonic called. This caused the dragon to jump out of his bed and turned towards Sonic "Yes Sonic?" He asked as he looked in his direction. Spike then came out of bed and yawned as Sonic got off and turned to him "Oh there you are, wondering when you were gonna wake up." He said. He then turned to Twilight. "Okay Twilight you can get out of bed now." However she didn't do anything, but just lay in bed. Spike then came up and poked Twilight as she didn't move. "I think she has sleep paralysis." Spike said as he looks at the two metal disks.

Spike then picked them up and then turned to Sonic. "Really dude? Cymbals? No wonder she has sleep paralysis. I would to if I was surprised by these." He said. Sonic then scratched the back of his head with a sweat drop. "Ehhh hehe I guess I could've held back on those a little" He said with a sweat drop. "Just hope that she doesn't get angry with you when she recovers." Sonic said as he walks towards the door. He leaves the room and so does Spike, but he did say something before he left. "So when Twilight wakes up I got a letter from Celestia that asked for you guys." Spike said to Sonic. "OK, I'll just grab Twilight and we'll leave." He said as he went back to her room. He picked her up from her bed and carried her out the door bridle style, but Spike looked at him in question. "Um you sure you want to do that? If she wakes up and kicks you don't blame me." He said. He then hopped and grabbed Sonic as they got outside and Sonic started to run towards Canterlot. As they approached the town, they saw the huge castle that had the royal princesses sitting there, waiting for them.

"Looks like we're getting close." Sonic says as he lowers his head for better aerodynamics and gets more speed. They are near the castle doors, but then Sonic skidded to a stop as the guards has halted them. "Halt who goes there?" One of them asked. "Don't worry no need to point the spears it's just me Sonic. We are here because Celestia asked us here." He said, but the guards still halted them. "We must see proof of this." He said. Sonic turned to Spike "Spike, if you will." Sonic said as he put the small dragon down. He walked over to the guard and showed him the letter. "I'm sorry, you may pass." The guard said as he opens the door to the castle. They walked inside and saw Celestia just standing right of them. While Luna was turned at a certain image of Nightmare Moon being defeated by them. Celestia then smiled. "Greetings my friends." She said. She then noticed Twilight in Sonic's arms and gave a confused look. Spike saw this and explained.

"Sleep paralysis." He explained. That's when Celestia nodded as she understood and approached Twilight. She then used her magic and Twilight glew a white aura for a few seconds and then the aura left her and then she woke up, but as she did she bucked out her front hooves which smacked Sonic in the face! As he dropped her and backed up holding his face. Twilight fell on her back with a thud. "Ow, what happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head with her hoof. "It appeared that you had sleep paralysis, as I am so told. So I was able to snap you out of it, but you had kicked Sonic who was carrying you" Celestia said. Twilight realizing this turned to Sonic who was holding his nose as it was bleeding. "Yeah, it wasn't the nicest thing in the world. I'll be fine though." He said as he tilts his head up. He just lays down on the floor and tries to keep all the blood he can into his body. "Oh my goodness Sonic!" Twilight says as she runs over to him "I'm so sorry, my muscles must've twitched or something." She said to the hedgehog with the bloody nose. "Don't worry about it, these are normal for anyone anyway." He said calmly as he stood up

"Well, you must be wondering why you came here this early today." She said. "Yeah, I really do." Spike said in his tired voice. Twilight hit his shoulder which caused the princess to giggle at little. "It's fine my student besides, he does seem quite tired." She said. Twilight looks at him and see's his eyes look like they were just gonna close and that he was gonna go to sleep at any moment. "But there is something I do wish to show you." She then walked towards to where Luna was. Luna then stepped away and Celestia then used her magic to open up a secret door in the castle. That's when she turned to them. "Follow me you two." She said. Twilight and Sonic turned and looked at each other with shocked faces seeing that secret door. They then along with Spike followed Celestia and Luna through a whole place of catacombs.

After a few minutes of wandering they found themselves in front of the giant purple crystal. The three were in awe by this as Celestia explained. "You see 500 years after I imprisoned Nightmare Moon this crystal crashed into the ground. I was curious about how it had arrived or what it was, but that's when I could feel a very powerful force as strong as the magic in Equestria." She said. Sonic and Twilight began to approach it, but Spike stayed and turned to her. "Why have you not told anyone?" He asked. "I felt that I could not. There was something about it I felt was too dangerous to let anyone else know about." Sonic and Twilight however weren't paying attention as they stared at the crystal. This of course caused the voices to come back, but even louder. "You with me?" the male voice said. "I'm always with you." The female voice said. The crystal was glowing brighter than it ever has. Twilight and Sonic then started to grunt in pain as more visions appeared. The two dragons were in what looked like an apocalypse as everything looked like it was falling apart.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder!" The male one said, but the female dragon shook her head. "Spyro no.. You don't need have to do anything. Let's just go" The female one said. The male dragon then looked at her. "Go where Cynder? Theres nowhere else to go. The world is literally falling apart." He said. The cracks became bigger and bigger. "Then I'm staying here with you." She said. The purple dragon nodded and then he started to focus his energy and a white glow appeared ending the vision.

Sonic and Twilight then started panting as they were recovering. "That was a, nice little image." He said. "Yeah, what's going on with us and what's going on with the crystal?" She asked. Everyone turned their attention to the crystal and saw it glowing fiercely as if signaling to them, it needed attention. "Well, since all these things are happening to us, wanna touch it?" Sonic asked Twilight. "Are you insane!? We don't even know what that thing is or what it will do to us!" She yelled at him. "Ok, ok, 'we' don't need to touch it. I'll just do it myself." He said as he reached his hand out. Twilight tried to stop him, but slipped and pushed him forward along with herself as both hand and hoof touched the crystal. That's when a great aura surrounded the area. The aura was purple and Twilight and Sonic could feel something shock them both as they were trying to release their grips on the crystal. The shock had infused them with a new found power, but it was unknown to them, but this also awoke something or someone inside the crystal to which it nearly instantly shattered. As the aura ceased Celestia, Luna, and Spike opened there eyes to see Twilight and Sonic laying on the ground. They then approached them. "Twilight, Sonic are you both alright?" Spike asked. Sonic then grunted as his vision was spinning. "Spike?... Why are there 4 of you?" Sonic asked. Twilight started coming around as she grunted. "Ooh my head. That's why you don't touch things without thinking." She said to him. Sonic just rolled his eyes at her. "Welp, there's no changing that now." He said, but that's when Luna turned forward and went wide eyed as she spoke. "Oh….my…" She said as she looked forward. Celestia took notice of this and turned to her. "What's wrong sister?" She asked. Luna then pointed a hoof forward and that's when everyone turned and went wide eyed to the sight. Lying on the ground were the same two dragons Sonic and Twilight kept seeing except they were real, but they were unconscious. It was silent for a bit and then Spike spoke. "Who…. Who are they?" He asked as he pointed to the couple.

*To be continued*

 **A/M**

 **NSH: There you go the first chapter of our story. We hope you all enjoyed the story so far. So yeah me, Hyper Sonic, and Dire woof (Ace) Are working together on this story.**

 **Ace: Hi Bronies, Pegasisters, Sonic fans, And the Spyro fanbase. First of all a massive thanks to you all, for clicking on this. We all tried our hardest to provide a quality story for you, and we hope you enjoy it. Now, being a weather pony myself… You know- We got work to do. Im scheduled for a thunderstorm at ponyville here pretty soon. I'm pretty sure its around… page five. Anyway. See you guys later. And remember. Stay classy. Oh, Also make sure to follow me on the equestrian amino. Here, I'll link it.** **/page/equestria/2079862/crimsion-cloudburst**

 **HSR: Yeah so, hi guys, HyperSonicRacer here. This was the very first collab that I have ever done. When Nintendo told me that he was doing a Spyro/Sonic/MLP, I was interested. He let me help him write this, and he also let me bring in a friend of mine, which is Ace who is right above me. If you know me, then you should know that I made a story a couple of years ago called "Sonic and My Little Pony: Friendship is Radiated." This collab would have not happened if I didn't make it. Again, thank you Nintendo for allowing me and my friend to help out. :)**

 **NSH: No worries you guys. Anyways so thanks Hyper and Dire so much for helping me out. We're going to have others have others helping out as well. So as R.F.F for more. Till then this is NSH, Dire Woof, and HYS sighting off. BYE GUYS!**


	2. Dragon's meet Pony and Hedgehog

It was a very awkward moment as everyone was staring at the two dragons in front of them. They were still sleeping, or at least looked like they were sleeping. "Who are they?" the little dragon asked.

"I'm not sure, but they seem to be dragons." Celestia said. Everybody tried to see who they were, but they couldn't seem to figure out anything.

"But why were they sealed up in that crystal?" Spike asked.

Sonic and Twilight however looked at the dragons and then at each other.

"Twilight don't they look kind of familiar?" Sonic asked.

Twilight looked at the dragons a little closer and then went wide eyed.

"Y-y-yes they look like…the ones from our visions." She replied as they looked at them.

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and spotted Cynder flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumped into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

Sonic and Twilight then decided to take a closer look. They started to walk slowly and cautiously to the two dragons. Sonic then reached his hand out for the violet one, but that's when they heard some groaning from the other one. As they turned to him he started to slowly wake up. Sonic and Twilight backed up further away from the dragons.

"They're starting to wake up," Twilight said with anxiously.

Everyone else started to get concerned as well. Sonic then got in a fighting stance ready in case they were hostile.

The dragon started to open his eyes, then it started to speak.

"Uuggh…" the male dragon moaned, "wh...what happened..?"

The male dragon started to look around realizing he and the other dragon, still unconscious, were surrounded. He then got up in a fighting stance.

"What's going on? Where are we?" The dragon asked, looking around at everybody.

"You.. you can speak?" Sonic asked the male dragon. The male dragon then turned to Sonic

"Who are you supposed to be?" The dragon who was still concerned asked. The dragon then showed signs for attacking if they moved

Sonic wasn't sure what to do, considering the fact the male dragon was in his fighting stance also confused on what's going on. So he decided to try to talk with the dragons.

"M..My name is Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said trying to act friendly with the dragon "We mean you no harm."

The male dragon still wasn't sure what was going on. That's when Twilight stepped forward.

"You have to believe us I promise you we don't wish to harm you." She said as she approached him. The Dragon though turned to the one knocked out and showed concerns. Twilight then looked at her and then approached the unconscious one. Of course this caused the male to become concerned as he was about to say something, but Celestia then spoke.

"Do not worry. She knows what she is doing." She said to him. The dragon looked at her and then closed his mouth as Twilight looked at her. She then turned to him.

"Don't worry she will be okay. She just looks tired." Twilight said to him. The dragon then sighed in relief and nodded.

"Thank you. Sorry I was just worried for her and well... I've never seen creatures like you before so I wasn't sure." He said as he spoke. "Forgive me for my attitude." Twilight then smiled

"It's okay." She said. She then turned to him and placed a hoof on her chest. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, but please call me Twilight. I'm not one for formalities." She said. That's when Celestia spoke.

"I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna. We are the rulers of Equestria." She said as Luna nodded. Spike then spoke.

"My name is Spike. I'm Twilight's number one assistant" He said as he pointed both his thumbs at himself. The male dragon then looked around and then spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Spyro and she is Cynder."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Spyro," Celestia smiled.

"So, how did you and Cynder end up in Equestria Spyro?" Sonic asked Spyro. Spyro thought for a minute and then looked at them.

"Forgive me Sonic, but I'm not sure. All I can recall was I released all my power to save my home from being destroyed, but...After that I recall Cynder said something and then….nothing. Sorry." He said. Celestia then spoke.

"It's alright my dear Spyro." She said.

Luna then approached Cynder. She then used her magic to levitate her on her back and then turned to him.

"Come. let's discuss this up top." She said as she turned towards the exit. The others looked at each other and nodded as they left.

They climbed up from the catacomb. Bringing in a fresh bright light. "Neh, it's been quite awhile since I've seen light." Spyro said as he squinted his eyes.

Later that day Cynder was sleeping in a nice cozy bed while Spyro got to explain more about his and Cynder's home. "Our world is a world where dragons are the designated leaders of our lands." Sonic then spoke. "So there basically the dominant species of your world." He asked trying to make sense of what Spyro was saying. "No not dominant. More like the ones to turn to for guidance."

Twilight then looked at him. "Well here in Equestria the dragons are a lot different than what you are saying." She said. Spyro then turned his attention to Spike. "So I see." He said. "Especially how tall they get when they're young." He said as he scratched his head. Spike was struggling to get out. "Agh let me go Spyro." He said. Spyro then let's go and chuckles. "Hehe calm down Spike I was just playing with you…. You know you remind me of my friend/brother Sparx." He said.

"You know Twilight here was the one who actually who helped me hatch from my egg." Spike said to the other dragon. He had a face of amazement. "Woah, that's amazing. How did you do it?" He asked the Alicorn. Celestia then smiled. "You see Spyro; Twilight before she was a princess was a regular unicorn, but with unique gifts of her own. She was wanting to come to my academy where I train young unicorns to become great wizards, but her test was to hatch a dragon's egg. As you can see from Spike she was successful, but she expressed some magic I've never seen before. I decided to take her as my personal protege." She said. Spyro then turned to Twilight as she blushed at her old teachers compliments. Spyro then smiled.

"Sounds like you made quite the impression." He said. Twilight then turned away as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah I guess I did." She said. Everyone smiled.

Cynder was though was dreaming and then started to develop a sad look. As she was sleeping she was dreaming that she was being chased by a giant dragon that looked like the one that attacked Celestia. She then turned to it "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted, but the creature just kept on coming.

"HAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME CYNDER!" He said to her. Cynder thought kept running. That's when another dragon appeared and came at her. "NNNNNOOOOO!" She screamed as the darkness surrounded her. Cynder was starting to whimper in her sleep and whispering no. All attention was then diverted to her. Spyro then started to become worried. He then started to shake Cynder.

"Cynder? Wake up, Cynder?" Spyro said as he tries shaking Cynder awake. Unfortunately for Spyro, Cynder doesn't awake she just tossed and turned as she starts to grow a scared face. Spyro grew more concerned for Cynder as he shakes her awake. Sonic then grabs Spyro's shoulder. "Spyro stop. That's not going to help." He said to him. Spyro turned to look at Sonic and then back at Cynder, but that's when Luna stepped in.

"Maybe I should see what is going on in her dreams, I believe I can help her and wake her." Luna suggested. Spyro then turned to her in disbelievement

"You can do that?" Spyro asked, "How?"

"My sister Luna is the Princess of the Night," Celestia explains to Spyro, "Her abilities allow her to enter other ponies' dreams, prevent nightmares and in some cases, tell the future…. Within reason of course. My sister knows what to do. She will help Cynder and calm her, so if I can trust her, you can too." Spyro thought and then backed away from Cynder a little so Luna could approach her and nodded at Celestia

"Well, alright," Spyro agreed, "If you say so then I'll trust your judgement."

As Luna started using her magic, a long white cord came from her horn and connected it to Cynders mind. She was then transported into Cynder's dream. She then sees Cynder being grabbed by the Terror of the skies, but it was unknown to Luna what it was. Cynder was struggling to break free when a white beam of magic came and broke the grip the creature had on Cynder. Cynder then turned to the direction and saw Luna. The creature tried to surround Luna, but she showed no signs of fear.

"BEGONE FOUL BEAST!" Luna shouted. She then used her magic on the dark being and then banished it elsewhere. She then walks up to Cynder to see if she was okay. Cynder looked at the pony confused

"W-w-who are you?" Cynder asks a little nervous thinking it was another evil part of her past. Luna then offered her a hoof. Cynder took it and was brought on all four legs.

"I am Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night," Luna said, "I am here because you were having terrible nightmares. You really worried us all. Tell me did you know what that shadow was? It seemed to me you knew it too well"

Cynder wanted to answer, but hesitated as she did not want some stranger to know of her past. She eventually found the right words to say.

"It's nothing," Cynder sighed, "Just some shadow from my past, that's all." Cynder said. Of course this made Luna question Cynder, but then Cynder went wide eyed as a thought hit her mind "Wait, where's Spyro? Is he okay too?"

Luna smiled at her. "Yes, in fact, maybe it's time for you to wake up and see for yourself."

Just as she says that, a bright light shined, leading to the wakened world. Cynder used her wing to shield the light as she closed her eyes. It shined brighter until Cynder opened her eyes slowly. As she awoke she turned her head to see Luna as she backed away. She then noticed Spyro, which surprised her, but made her smile.

"Oh Spyro," Cynder said as she jumped out of the bed and hugged Spyro, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Spyro said as he hugged her back happily. Sonic then spoke. "Glad to see you're okay as well. You had us pretty worried."

The next thing Cynder noticed was Sonic and the others. She then relieved herself and turned her attention to Spyro

"Uh Spyro?" Cynder looks back at Spyro, "Who are they?" She asked. He looked behind him, seeing Sonic and the rest.

"They are the reason why we are here." He said. "Well, it was more of an accident but, yeah, me and Twilight here are the reason why you are awake. Not saying that Luna didn't help." Sonic said to Cynder.

"Well, we are all just glad that you have finally woken up." Twilight said to the dragon. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends." She said as her hoof raised and had it turn to the group of ponies.

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said as he did his classic pose.

"And I am Princess Celestia, The ruler of Equestria. I'm pleased to see you are unharmed Cynder" The white alicorn said bowing her head towards Cynder. Cynder looks at her and felt a little awkward around them

"Um… thank you your majesty. So, they're now your friends Spyro?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Yeah, kinda," Spyro replied. "As they said. They released us from a purple crystal that kept us alive for a good long while." Cynder then turned to him. "How long exactly?" She asked.

"About 500 years Cynder." This of course surprised Cynder a little, but then another thought came to her as she then turned to Spyro. "I see. Well Spyro I have another question for you." Spyro turned to her and gave a confused look. "Yes Cynder." He asked. Cynder was a little embarrassed to ask, but then spoke.

"Do you recall what I said to you before you used your strength to save our world?" She asked him. Spyro was then left in thought as he tried to recall what she said, but the harder he thought about it. The more it seemed like it was leaving his mind eventually he turned to Cynder and shrugged. "I'm sorry Cynder. I don't recall what you told me before I blanked out." He said in defeat. Cynder then lowered her head in disappointment. Spyro then turned to her. "If you want you can tell me now if you wish." He said trying to be considerate, but Cynder then felt more embarrassment wash through her. She wanted to tell him, but she felt now wasn't the right time and then just looked forward.

"It's nothing. Never mind." She said. Spyro knew Cynder was hiding something, but chose not to push her and shrugged it off, but a certain lavender Alicorn looked at Cynder and in some way was able to feel Cynder's sadness and broken heart. She then understood what Cynder was feeling and became sad for her.

"Well then, now that we have introductions completed, why don't we go to the throne room." She said. Everybody nodded their heads, and they made their way to the throne room. They all got to see the huge windows that had pictures of Twilight and her friends. But there was a very particular picture that turned a couple of heads, specifically Spyro and Cynder's.

"Um Princess Luna, is that you up there?" Spyro asked. The young alicorn turned her head in disappointment. "Yes, yes it is me." She said sadly. Twilight then spoke.

"You see Nightmare Moon was a form that Luna took a 1000 years ago when she became jealous of her sister. She wanted ponies to love her night instead of shunning it. Celestia tried to reason with her, but when she didn't listen. Celestia then used the elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon. As I said this happened 1000 years ago" She said as she pointed to the picture of the mare with strange shaped pupils and razor sharp teeth. "Me and my friends went out to stop Nightmare Moon by looking for the elements of harmony. 6 ancient gemstones with great magic that combined to free Luna from Nightmare moon's control and those events were at least 2 to 3 years ago" She said.

Both Spyro and Cynder were shocked at this news as they looked at Luna. Luna then turned away and lowered her head "I am not proud of those days or the things I did, but I've been trying to find someway to make up for that." Luna said as she lifted up her head a little bit. Cynder knows how this really feels, as she was in a very similar predicament long ago. She then had a thought. _I know what that feels like._ She said as she looked away in disappointment recalling those days. Spyro turned to her and developed a sad expression as well.

*BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP*

Sonic looked at his communicator and then answered it. "Hey Tails what's up?" He asked. The yellow fox then appeared on a holoscreen which astounded Cynder and Spyro a little. "Sonic we need you, Twilight, and Spike to get back to Ponyville. We've got a problem." Twilight then approached Sonic and spoke through the communicator. "What kind of problem Tails?" She asked him.

Rainbow then appeared. "Um well...just look for yourself." She said as she pointed her hoofs forward. The screen then showed the creatures from before. Spyro and Cynder looked at them and a little shocked, but angry as they recognized them while the rest are surprised. "Now do you guys think you could. Oh I don't know. GET OVER HERE!" Knuckles shouted as his image came up on the communicator. Everyone cringed at his loud angry voice after a few seconds Sonic spoke. "Alright Knucklehead we're on our way." He said as he ended the transmission. He then turned to Twilight and Spike. "Alright you two let's get moving." They agreed as they bowed to the princess and were walking off to the castle doors, but then Spyro looked at Cynder and they both knew what they had to do. Spyro then spoke.

"Sonic!" Spyro said getting in a fighting stance. "Me and Cynder are coming with you." He said. The three looked at them and then at each other. Twilight then spoke. "Thank you spyro, but this our problem. You don't have to come with us." She said trying to be a kind pony as she and Sonic both didn't want them to get hurt., but Spyro gave a confident look. "Don't worry about it Twilight. Me and Cynder can handle it and if we see someone in need of help. It's our duty to help them." He said. Cynder nodded in agreement.

Sonic then smirked. "Alright you two. Then let's get going before the others have all the fun." Spyro and Cynder nodded and with that. All of them took off from the castle as they were heading out Spyro turned to Sonic. "Wait how are we exactly going to get there quick enough?" He asked. Sonic then smirked as he held his hand out. "Grab on and hang on tight." Spyro and Cynder were both confused, but then grabbed on while Sonic grabbed Twilight and Spike hung on. The next thing they knew they were blasting off like rockets with Spyro and Cynder screaming.

NSH: Hey everyone so as you noticed no bonus chapter well thats because Dire hasn't been on lately so I went ahead cause its been to long since I uploaded a new chapter for this story. We've got someone else helping us with this story, but for now I'm on my own. As always please R.F.F for more of this. Thanks again Hyper for the help as well as Dire and AlexaLynnMLP. So thanks again guys and I'll see ya next time. Till then this is NSH signing off. BYE!


	3. Dark Forces Return

**Chapter 3: Dark forces return.**

Sonic, Twilight with Spike on her back, Spyro, and Cynder all hung for dear life as Sonic blasted off with tremendous speed. Spyro was hanging on to Sonic and Cynder for dear life and so was Twilight and Spike. Once they were in the sight of the village Sonic braked and stopped as Spyro and Cynder were trying to recover from all of the speed from them. Spyro then spoke.

"Ugh never do that again!" He said as he was trying to recover from that. Sonic smirked as he ran a finger under his nose. "Sorry, but at least I got us to where we need to go." He said. Spyro then rolled his eyes while Cynder snickered at him a little at Spyro. Twilight then walked forward to get an eye at Ponyville and just like that they could see the creatures attacking Ponyville. Ponies were running in fear. The group of 5 looked on and Spyro had a thought.

 _No doubt about it. It's them alright, but how?_ He thought as he was still perplexed by the creatures Sonic then smirked. "Alright. Time to party you guys. Let's go." He said as he jumped from the hill and ran to Ponyville. Spike hopped on Twilight's back and the three took to the sky right behind Sonic.

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and spotted Cynder flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumped into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Fluttershy had her head concealed by her hair while Tails had his wrench on his shoulder and Hunter had his bow and arrow pointing downwards. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

They continued falling down the hill and made it to the ground with a small ring of dust coming from it. They then ran into town where Sonic immediately used a spin dash and blew right by the creatures. Twilight then used her magic to create a shield, but used it like a battering ram to go through the creatures. That's when they stopped to find their friends surrounded by the strange skeleton creatures. Sonic then hopped in as Knuckles punches one away. "Bout time you showed up." He said. Sonic then smirked. "Nice to see you too Knuckle-head." He then kicked another one as Twilight landed and blasted three of them.

"When did these things show up?" She asked as she got into a fighting stance. AJ had bucked one away and turned to her. "Not sure, they just showed up out of nowhere." She said as she bucked one in the face sending it flying against three others. Shadow was using chaos spear which destroyed a whole batch but more just kept coming. Pinkie tried using her party cannon to blast them away. As more approached that's when Spyro came down and smashed two in the ground crumpling them into bones. One appeared behind him and tried to sneak attack Spyro, but Cynder came in and showed it the claws. After they showed up the creatures turned to them and then they faded away as if scared to fight. While the ones that were beat remained. Their bones then changed into green and red gems as the defeated ones vanished.

"Now then, what in the world was all that about?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, but those crystals look extremely familiar." Spyro responded as he walked over to look at the gems on the ground. "Oh, these will be just perfect for my new line of dresses!" Rarity excitingly said. "Wait a second, I don't think that it would be wise to use these for something like clothing." Spyro said. "And why's that?" Rarity pouted. "Because these gems come from our world, I believe that they must've been with those spirits." Cynder said as she and Spyro approached them. The two then stood and like that the crystals radiated an aura and flung right at them. The crystals then stopped and circled the two and then that's when a blue dragon appeared and looked down on Spyro and Cynder. The others were a little flabbergasted while Spyro and Cynder looked at the dragon.

"Ah Spyro. I see that you have once again eluded death and are setting out on a new journey. However you will need your full strength to face the challenges ahead. It is time to revive the abilities that are left dorm inside of you. Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity." As the blue dragon spoke four what looked like auras flew around Spyro and then flew inside of him and faded. The dragon then turned to Cynder. "Cynder. While you are accompanying Spyro you will need your unique abilities to help support him and to defend yourself. Wind, Shadow, Poison, and Fear." As he spoke the same thing happened as four auras surrounded her and flew into her. The two then looked at each other then turned back to the dragon "Use these gifts well. May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all." The dragon then started to fade away, but as it did Sonic then had a flash again, but instead he wasn't in pain instead it just came and showed Spyro walking into a library and look around along with a what looked to be a dragonfly but this dragon fly had hands. "Oooh what's this?" He asked as he looked at it. "I think it's a magic wishing lamp." he said to himself as he then flew to it. He then placed his hands on it. "Hello? Genie you in there?" The dragonfly asked while Spyro looked around. "Look at this. The entire history of the dragon race it looks like it's all here." He said. "Yes well at least some of it." A voice of an old being said. The dragonfly was in awe as it looked at the lamp. "Did you hear that? It spoke to me!" He said. That's when Spyro shook his head and then turned to the same dragon from before who approached him. "These books date back to the beginning of time… Nearly" He said. Spyro then went wide eyed. "The Chronicler" He said and then the flashback ends as the others were still in awe by this and then all eyes turned to the two dragons. "What or who was that?" Twilight asked. Spyro and Sonic both spoke at the same time. "That was the chronicler." They said. Spyro then raised his eyebrows and turned to Sonic. "How did you know that?" Spyro asked.

Sonic then thought as he didn't really have an answer for them and then held his hand behind his head as he spoke. "Um lucky guess?" He said trying to throw them off. Spyro looked at him doubting his words but then sighed and turned back to the others. "Ok before we go any further who are you two?" RD asked. "And more importantly are you friend or enemy?" AJ asked as she snorted. Spyro and Cynder turned to them. Knuckles then put his fists together. "You better start talking and spill NOW!" He said. Sonic and Twilight turned to each other and knew this looked bad. Spike then got in front of their friends. "Wait guys they're not bad dragons. Their are friends. Honest." Spike said as he tried to defend Spyro and Cynder. "Spike is right guys. Spyro and Cynder are good dragons. If they weren't why else would they help us?" Sonic asked providing a valid point. The others gave it a thought and then backed off as AJ spoke. "Sorry about the assumption their partner. I just didn't know whose side you were on was all. I didn't mean to start something." She said. Spyro shook his head. "It's alright. I do not blame you for your actions. My name is Spyro and this is my friend Cynder." He said as he pointed to Cynder. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Miles prowler, but you can call me Tails. That's Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sonia, and Manic." He said. Spyro nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Twilight then spoke up. "Spyro?" Spyro turned his head to her.

"Did you… know those things by any chance?" She asked. Spyro went wide eyed a bit and wanted to explain, but then thought it was starting to get late so he then came up with something. "I believe so, but I'm a little exhausted. I need some time to recover." He said with an honest voice. Sonic turned to Twilight and they both nodded thinking Spyro and Cynder are probably tired from their long nap, getting back on their feet, and the battle they were just in. Sonic though had a thought. "The question though is where are you two gonna stay?" He asked. It was silent as Spyro and Cynder looked at each other realizing that they had no clue what to do from their, but then Spike turned to Twilight.

"Twilight maybe they could stay with us at the castle? You know there is plenty room right?" He suggested. Twilight gave it a thought and Sonic spoke "Come on twilight it ain't going to hurt to have a few guests sleep over." He said. Twilight sighed in defeat and turned to them. "Ok that seems like the logical choice. Come on you two it's getting late." Spyro turned to Cynder as she nodded at him and then turned back to Twilight. "Right behind you." He said. Sonic however before catching up turned to the gang. "You guys should get some rest to. After what has occurred I think we're heading for some rough times ahead." The others looked at each other and nodded. After departing Sonic caught up with the three dragons and Alicorn as they walked to the castle. Spyro and Cynder were both amazed by the design work in it. "Wow this place even makes the temple look what would Sparx call it?" Cynder asked. Spyro turned and smirked. "Old fashioned?" He asked with sarcasm depicting he knew he was right. Cynder smiled. "Yep." She said. Spyro then turned to look, but as he did he started to feel a little down because of his memory of Sparx. He missed that eregant spark plug brother of his. Sonic noticed this. "Hey Spyro are you ok?" He asked. Spyro then stopped and looked at them as the four looked back. He then shook his head and then spoke. "Yeah sorry, my mind was somewhere. Its nothing to be worried about." He said. The others looked at each other with concerned and doubtful looks on their faces.

"Are you sure Spyro?" Spike asked. Spyro turned to the young dragon and nodded. "Yes Spike I'm sure." He said as he walked forward passing by them as they stayed put and watched him walk by. They all felt at a loss as they had no clue what to think. Later that night Spyro was resting in his own bed in a room next to Cynders of course being a dragon he didn't get under the covers and just enclosed himself in a circle. He was sound asleep, but that's when a bright light filled the room. "Spyro" A whisper said. Spyro at first ignored it, but the voice spoke again. "Spyro." It said. Spyro then opened his eyes and looked up from the bed and sees a light blue sphere. "Huh? What in the name of Avalor?" He asked. The sphere floated there while Spyro was puzzled. "Spyro. You must be careful. An ancient evil has returned and has traveled to this world. You must be ready for the challenge ahead." The sphere spoke. Spyro then grew concerned. "What evil? What are you talking about and who even are you?" He asked. The sphere started to fade. "I can not tell you yet, but know this. You won't face this evil alone. Only through the bonds here will you face what is yet to come." And like that the sphere faded away. "WAIT!" Spyro called out, but just like that it was gone. Spyro was left wondering about what the sphere said. _Ancient Evil?... Could that voice be referring to? No… no that isn't possible nothing can defeat the ancient ones powers… but even still…. Could he really return?_ He thought as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile in a section of the everfree forest a dark shadow comes into formation and as it takes form it reveals purple scales just like Spyros. Orange horns, wings and Tail except only a darker shade. It then revealed two pupils and spoke in a dark and terrifying voice. " **I HAVE RETURNED. HEHEHE HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH"** As he laughs they echo through the forest scaring the animals and letting them know to be afraid

 **NSH: So yeah guys it's offical. I'm on my own for this story… which really sucks to be honest. Sure I had some help a little bit, but honestly I really am working by myself here. It wouldn't be a problem, but I really thought I could count on some friends to help me but clearly I was wrong. So anyways all that aside I hope you all like the chapter and are enjoying the story. Be sure to leave a like, favorite, and follow for more of this and other great stories of mine. So until next time this is NSH signing off. BYE GUYS!**


	4. Two Dragons One Town

Dawn broke the next day as sunlight flew into Cynder's room. The dragon tried to conceal herself as she wanted just to sleep instead of awaken. Though she knew it was no use fighting it as she just got up. She then did what a cat would normally do as she stretched her legs and wings out to get herself up. "Sigh. I will say it feels different sleeping in a bed. Better even I guess." She then hopes down and looks out the window to see the day time and see the town of ponyville. She then sighs and hears a knock. "Um who is it?" She asked. "Its me Cynder. Spike." Spike said from beyond the door. Cynder then approaches and opens the door. "Hello Spike." she said. "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is almost ready if you want to have a bite." Spike said.

Cynder then approached him. "Uh sure. Go on ahead and I'll be right there ok?" She asked him. Spike nodded as he walked out the door. Cynder then sighed. "I have the feeling today is going to be very interesting." She said to herself

* * *

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is reading her books.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and Cynder flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumped into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Fluttershy had her head concealed by her hair while Tails had his wrench on his shoulder and Hunter had his bow and arrow pointing downwards. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight, Cynder and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Two Dragons, One Town**

Cynder is walking out through the huge castle though finding herself confused. "Wow this place is huge… kinda reminds me of Dragon city… how does anyone find there way around here?" She asked herself. She looked at the many doors through out the castle and it felt like a maze to her.

That's when she bumped into someone. She held her head since it was what felt the impact. "Owww that kinda smarts" Cynder looks up to see it was Sonic who said that as he held his hand behind his head. He then looks up to see Cynder as he then smiles. "Oh morning Cynder." He said. Cynder then ceased rubbing her head and then gave him a hand. Sonic then got up on his feet and dusted himself off. "So how'd you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept ok. Just not use to sleeping on a bed. Back in avalor me and Spyro slept in caves or in the temple." She said. Sonic then smirked "Eh you get use to it." He and Cynder than made there way to the dining room where Spyro and Twilight were waiting. Spyro then turned to them. "Cynder, Sonic how was your sleep?" Spyro asked them.

"I slept like a log. I'm all recharged and ready for a new day." Sonic said as he stretched his arms out. Spike then came out with plates. "Here you go guys hope ya like it" He said as he placed the plates down in front of them. Twilight then took a whiff of the pancakes that Spike made. "Mmm this is smells good Spike." She said. Spike then gave a confident look satisfied with Twilight's response. Though Spyro and Cynder looked at their plates and gave confusing looks. Sonic looked at them. "Whats wrong you two?" Sonic asked.

Spyro looked up giving a look of unsureness. "Nothing Sonic… we just… we've never seen food like this before in Avalor." He said. Sonic smirked however. "Well then… it's a perfect time to try new foods. You never know if you like it unless you try." He said as he dug into the pancakes. Spyro then looked back at the flat dough. He noticed Cynder sniffing at it. Spyro then sighs as he takes a bite of the pancake and tastes it good and well.

After a few seconds he then swallowed it. "Mmmm." He moaned showing he was satisfied with the taste. "I will admit it's different but it's also really good." He said. Cynder seeing this reaction decides to try her luck and got the same results. "Wow. Spike this is great. What did you say these were called?" Spike then gave a smile but it was also a bit of an embarrassed one as he never heard a compliment from a dragon considering his past experience with one. "A… pancake." He said. Cynder smiled wide. "There really good and you make them yourself?" She asked. Spike nodded

Spyro smirked. "Well I think these are delicious. Your a really good cook Spike." He said. As everyone was wrapping up on their breakfast Twilight spoke. "Alright everyone listen up. Sonic you and I have some errands we need to get done today." She said. Sonic turned to her. "Hold on what errands?" He asked. Twilight then levitated a scroll over the table. "These chores we should've done yesterday but got a little 'distracted' because of our little rummage with those strange green creatures. U did promise you go with me on my errands the next time remember?"

Sonic groaned though cause he remembered he did promise. As well Sonic was a man or rather hedgehog of his word. "Ugh… I'm not getting out of this am I?" He asked. Twilight shook her head as Sonic stood. "Alright. We might as well get going. I mean how long could the-" Before he finished his sentence he saw a sheet of paper unroll as it passed him and landed about 3 feet away. He then went wide eyed though he wasn't the only one as Spyro and Cynder were just as surprised as he was at the long list. Twilight then began going down the list. "Alright so first thing's first we need to pick up a new batch of quills and ink, then from there we need to head to the bookstore to pick up an order of new books, then…"

"Um if I may Twilight…" Cynder said interrupting Twilight. Twilight and Sonic then turned to her in question. "Yes Cynder? Go on." Twilight said trying to be polite. "If it's not too much trouble. Me and Spyro would like to accompany you and Sonic." She said. This mystified Twilight and Sonic, but then Spyro spoke. "What she means is that since we are new around here it might be best to get to know our surroundings and well… this would seem like the best time for that." He said. Twilight though gave a worried look while Sonic was in a thinking position. Twilight then spoke with a nervous tone in her voice "Well… you are correct Spyro, but… I mean… Ponies here don't have a great impression with dragons… and-"

"That seems fair. I think they should." Sonic said interrupting her. All attention was then diverted to him. "What? I think it's a good idea. I mean come on Twilight think about it. These two are new around here and hiding out here in the castle isn't going to help others get to know them. So… I would say there's no better time like the present right?" He said as he had his eye closed and index finger pointing upwards. Twilight though was still reluctant about this idea and then she sighed

"I still don't like it… but you guys are right, this would be the best time for it…. Ok then lets get going." The others nodded and they left without another thought in mind.

As they were walking towards the supply store Cynder was starting to get a very bad feeling and gave a concerned look. Spyro noticed and spoke. "Cynder?" He asked. Cynder then looked up to Spyro. "Are you ok?" He asked her. Cynder just shook her head. "Ye… Yeah i'm ok Spyro. Sorry something came across my mind was all." She said trying to put on a fake smile. Spyro though had his doubts but left it alone. They then approached the store as Twilight turned to them. "Me and Sonic won't be in too long. You two don't mind waiting out here do you?"

Spyro shook his head. "No we don't mind. Go ahead." Twilight nodded as she and Sonic walked in. However Spyro just looked back at Cynder who still had that look and this made him worried. "Cynder… something's bothering you. I can tell…. Please tell me what's wrong." He said. Cynder though sighed and then turned to her left away from the store. "It's… it's them Spyro." She said. Spyro was confused. "Who? Sonic and Twilight?" He asked. Cynder shook her head. "No not them. I'm talking about those ponies… look" She said as she pointed out. Spyro looked and saw ponies seeing them and either have scared faces or angered faces showing they did not like the two.

Spyro saw this and then turned to Cynder. At first not understanding, but then seeing the same look again he understood. Cynder spoke up. "It reminds me too much of how others saw me in Avalor…"

"Cynder… This is different. Remember these ponies don't know bout that, their use to knowledge they have about the dragons who live in this world. Plus that was all back then. You need to let that go." Cynder however turned away and the sad look grew. That's when something landed right in front of the two dragons. It looked like a ball. The two looked to see a group of small ponies. They all looked pretty terrified to go anywhere close to grab their ball. Spyro smiled as he and Cynder approached the ball.

"Is this your ball?" He asked the group. The group of fillies and colts looked at each other and then one of the little ponies walked up. It was a little filly that was light blue fur coat but, a golden mane and tail with a white streak in the middle. It also had a horn so it was a unicorn. She then spoke. "Y-y-yes… C-c-can we have it back for our game p...please?" She asked. In her little mind she was terrified stiff of them. Spyro then turned to Cynder and hinted at her to give the little filly her ball back.

Cynder was hesitant cause she didn't know how the filly would react seeing her so close. Cynder then picked it up with one her hands and walked over to her. The filly though was getting scared as she started to back away slowly. Cynder was then right on top of the filly and showed the ball to her. "Here you are." Cynder said. The filly looked up and saw Cynder's face. Though instead of seeing a face that was suppose to strike fear in others… she saw something more sweet and kind face. For a few seconds she looked at the dragon before Cynder set the ball down and rolled it to the filly.

The filly looked down and saw the ball she then used her magic to pick it up and then turned as she ran away. However she stopped and spoke. "Th-thank you." She then went with her friends away from the store. Cynder then sighed as she started walking away. Spyro looked at her. "Cynder?"

"Her eyes…" She said. Spyro was confused. Cynder though flashed back to when she was young before Malefor's influence and looked at the king with the same sight the filly saw. Cynder spoke some more. "The way of how terrified she looked… it… it reminded me of…." Cynder though then just ran off. Spyro then went wide eyed. "CYNDER WAIT!" But Cynder just kept running.

Spyro's worries grew then he heard someone. "You should go after her" Spyro turned around and saw Sonic having his hands behind his head. "What? Twilight told me to come out here to wait. Anyways… you have known her more than me or anyone else. I'll tell Twilight where you two ran off to." He said. Spyro nodded. "Thanks Sonic." Spyro said as he ran off to go find Cynder.

Sonic smirked as Twilight came out. "Alright that should take care of that. So next is..." Twilight looks to see that something was missing

In the meanwhile something was hiding in the shadows of the area as it looked at its wrist. "Its me sir… I think I found who you were looking for. What do wish for me to do….. Understood sir." The figure then hung up the call and looked over at a house and analyzed it. "That will do perfectly."

* * *

 **Profile card:**

 **Name:** Sonic

 **Age:** 17

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Favorite food:** Chill Dogs

 **Type:** Speed

 **Personality:** Sarcastic, Lay back, Heroic, Honorable, Friendly, Daring

 **Moves:** Axe kick, Whirlwind, Lightspeed, Spindash, Homing Attack.

* * *

"Cynder! Cynder!" Spyro called as he searched for her. He was running through town looking. He was wanting to ask others, but he knew that was pointless since most of the folks around would be too scared to talk. Spyro was about to give when he spotted Cynder's wing underneath the bridge in ponyville.

"Cynder?" He asked. Though he then finds Cynder just looking at her reflection sad. "Hey is everything ok?" Spyro sits next to Cynder looking at the river still trying to figure out what was wrong. Cynder though didn't once turn away from her reflection. As she looked at it she could make out what looked like the creature that attacked her in her dream. It looked right back with anger and hatred. Cynder then spoke.

"Spyro?" She asked. Spyro turned to look at her. "Yes Cynder?" The creature then fades as Cynder could see her reflection. "What do you see when you look at me?" She asked. Spyro was confused.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Twilight they walked through the town as Twilight was checking things off the list. "Alright that should do for the books, a few flowers for Spike's garden, quells, paper, hmmm... ok so all we need is food and that should do it." She said as the two entered the food markets. Though upon walking in Twilight spoke. "Hey Sonic... I've got a question for you." She said. Sonic just shifted his elbows up a bit then back down. "Shoot." He said in a relaxing tone. Twilight sighed. "Do you think it was a good idea to let Spyro go after Cynder like that?"

Sonic just smirked. "Look if your worried their going to get into trouble because everyone is antsy about dragons besides Spike don't worry bout it. Look if I can tell anything it's when I know someone can take care of themselves. They'll be fine alright so stop worrying that brain of yours." He said teasing Twilight. Twilight then rolled her eyes at him. "Ha ha ha very funny Mr. Daredevil." She said. Sonic smirked at her compliment. However as they continued walking through the area Sonic turned and looked up noticing some smoke. "Um Twilight?"

"What Sonic? You have another joke or-" Before Twilight could finish Sonic placed a hand under her chin and turned her head to look at the smoke and then she stopped. "Smoke?" She asked. Sonic then gave a angered serious look. "And where there's smoke..." Twilight realized what he was getting at and then spoke as she started taking to the air. "Come on! We need to go see what's going on!" The two then took off straight towards the smoke.

Back with Spyro and Cynder, "What do you mean Cynder?" Spyro asks as he tries to piece together what Cynder meant.

"Well… when I look at myself… I don't only see the dragon I am… but I also see… the dragon I was before I met you… the haterd I had in my heart… The anger… the way I wanted to torture others…. And looking into that little ones eyes… it reminded me of others I did harm to when I was "her"..." Cynder then lowered her head down till it laid on the grass. "But when i met you… you didn't see me that way… I wanted to know… what do you see when you look at me?"

Spyro had to think a bit. "Well… what I see… Is an innocent dragon who wasn't in control of her actions. I also see her with a brave and compassionate heart for others." Cynder hearing this looked up at Spyro who looked up at the sky. "Cynder. I can see that your having trouble letting go of the past… In a way I can understand that but you have to remember its all in the past. You can put it all behind you and start again."

Cynder though then becomes sad again as she looks away from Spyro. "But is it that simple? Is it that easy to forget everything?" Spyro then sighed. "No it isn't… but… it doesn't hurt to have friends watching your back." He said as he placed a hand on her back. Cynder then turned to him and smiled. Though as they looked at each other Cynder got lost for a moment and couldn't help but look at Spyro. The more and more she though about how kind he has treated her even after everything that happened between them in the past was a mystery to her.

Though Spyro then relieves the paw off Cynder's back and turns away a little embarrassed but trying not to show it. "Um... we should probably be getting back to Twilight and Sonic huh?" He asked. Cynder then snapped back to reality and shook her head before nodding. "Yes... we should." As they got out from under the bridge Cynder looked up to notice a huge cloud of smoke rising in the sky. "Hey Spyro... do you see-"

"A giant cloud of smoke? Yeah I see it too." Spyro said. He then started flapping his wings and took to the air. "Come on! I have a feeling Sonic and Twilight won't be far behind us." Cynder then began flapping her wings and took to the skies as well.

* * *

 **Profile Card:** Spyro

 **Age:** 17 and a half

 **Species:** Dragon

 **Favorite food:** Meat

 **Type:** Power

 **Personality:** Friendly, Sarcasim (somewhat), Honor, Loyalty, Compasion

 **Moves:** Horn Dash, Ice Tornado, Elemental breath(Consists of Either Fire, Earth, Ice, or Lightning), Eletric Sphere, Earth spike ball.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were flying high above when they spotted at least two homes that were up in flames. Spyro and Cynder spotted Sonic and Twilight down there helping others out of the buildings. "SONIC!" Spyro called. The dragons landed down on the ground as Spyro turned to Sonic. "Sonic what the heck happened?" He asked

"Not sure. No ones sure what the cause was. It just happened out of no where." Sonic said. Though attention was then diverted to the front enterance on the building on the left as Twilight came out with a few ponies who followed behind her. As the ponies went to join the crowd Twilight walked over to Sonic and the dragons panting. "I think... *pant*... there are still a few... *pant*... trapped." She said. Sonic then stayed close in case Twilight couldn't stand. "I*pant* need *pant* to get *pant* back and *pant* help."

"No way Twilight. Not with the shape your in right now. I'll go in and take care of the rest." He said. That's when Spyro stepped forward. "I'm coming to. My ice powers should help reduce any obstacles in our path." He said. However Cynder got in front. "Spyro. Last time you tried doing that you barely got a single flame to stop. It might not work." She said. Spyro though wasn't showing any signs of doubt as he looked directly at her. "Cynder I have to try. You heard Twilight there are others that might still be trapped. I won't just give up." He said. Cynder could see that look in his eyes and she knew when he had his mind set on helping someone he would not step down no matter if the odds were against him

She then got out of his way and nodded. "Ok... but please Spyro... Be careful." Spyro then nodded. Sonic looked at Twilight and pointed at the buckets. "Some of the ponies are gathering water their gonna need assistance. U go and help them so we can put this out ok?" He asked. Twilight nodded as she stood. "Ok you and Spyro don't do anything stupid. I'll be back with enough water to put both fires out promise." Sonic nodded as Twilight took to the sky. Spyro and Sonic then turned and dove right into the building on the left. However right after they did there was a shout.

"NO! PLEASE!" Cynder turned to see what the commotion was about and saw a unicorn with blue fur, a white mane and tail. She was struggling to get past a stallion who was pushing her back. "PLEASE MY LITTLE FILLY'S IN THERE!" She cried. "I'm sorry but I can't let you go in there." The stallion said. However the mare still continued. Cynder turned to where Sonic and Spyro disappeared to. She knew they weren't going to get out of there in time to check the other building. She wanted to go in there but remembered how the fillies reacted when they saw her the first time

 _They...they'll be scared... I... I can't... but... I have to..._ She couldn't think straight and was confused about her next move until she turned and saw the mares tears. She could see how sad, upset, and helpless the mare was to save her child. Cynder seeing this reminded her of how helpless she was when Malefor first infected her with his dark powers. She then gave a look of determination. _No! I WILL NEVER ALLOW ANOTEHR SOUL TO SUFFER WHAT I HAVE!_ And without another thought she dove right into the buildings windows.

Crashing through she searched around for signs of the filly seeing she was in a hallway. She could hear small little cries coming from the end of the hallway. "Hang on! I'm coming!" She called out. She rushed down using her wind element to blow away debris and leave her an opening to get through. Cynder rushed as fast as her four legs could carry her before making it to the end of the hall and she stopped and at the last door. She tried pushing it open but it was blocked from the inside. She then growled before backing up a bit and then used her acid spin maneuver to break through to the other side.

Once on the other side she looked and couldn't find her at first until she heard crying from underneath the bed. She squatted down and looked underneath. Cynder though not only found the filly but recognized her as the one from before. The one that asked for her ball back. "Hey are you ok?" Cynder asked. The filly saw the dragon and got scared. "No! No! Stay away please!... Don't hurt me!" She cried out as she closed her eyes. Cynder hearing this knew her fears would come true but she also knew she couldn't leave the filly. She then looked at her again and smiled. "Hey its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." She said. The mare then reopened her eyes and saw Cynder was holding her clawed hand out to her. The filly then reached out and took Cynders hand. However Cynder then yanked her from under the bed as debris came down and crushed it. She had her wings covering her chest. She then lifts the wings and sees the filly holding her hoofs on her belly.

"Are you alright little one?" She asked. The filly looked at her and saw the smile of Cynders and then spoke. "Ye-yes I'm ok... Thank mrs dragon." She said. Cynder then stood up but saw the house was falling apart as more debris fell. Cynder then placed the filly on her back. "Hold on tight to me." She requested. The filly then wrapped her arms around Cynders neck as she busted out of the room and was about to start making a run to where she came in, but there was a ton of debris in her way. However Cynder wasn't willing to give up as she started flapping her wings trying to get out.

As she dodged falling debris she could see a tiny hole for her to squeeze through if she used her shadow element power. She though looked at the filly and knew she wouldn't be able to follow through. Cynder didn't want to leave her and then decided to move downward to the front enterance. There were a few boards but Cynder could move them with her wind element. It looked clear until some debris fell and almost blocked the way. Cynder then quickled turned over and grabbed the filly from her back and placed her on her chest using her wings to cover the filly as they crashed through the debris.

* * *

 **Profile card:**

 **Name:** Twilight Sparkle

 **Age:** 16

 **Species:** Alicorn

 **Favorite food:** Fruit, veggie-burgers

 **Type:** Smarts

 **Personality:** Friendly, Compassion, Smart, Strategic, Paranoid... sometimes, and Wise (when she can be)

 **Moves:** Flaming dragon, Levitation, Basic magic, Magic beam.

* * *

It was quiet as the building fell apart and collapsed. Cynder hugged tightly for a bit waiting till she knew it was over. She opened her eyes to see Everypony looking at her. She then noticed the mother looking frightened and then she recalled what had occurred and moved her wings from her stomach to reveal the little filly safe and sound. The filly still had her eyes closed as Cynder spoke. "Its ok. Its over. Your safe now." She said. The filly then looked to see she was outside and that she was ok. She then looked at Cynder and then... she smiled.

"GOLDY!" The other mare screamed. The filly then jumped and ran to her mother. It was a sad/happy moment as the mother hugged her young filly. Cynder then stood and looked at the moment smiling at it. After relieving themselves the filly then spoke. "Mommy. That dragon saved me. She was super brave you should of seen her." She said. The mare then looked at the dragon and approached her. "Thank you... Thank you for saving my daughter." She said. Cynder then just scratched the back of her head. "Y-y-your welcome." She said.

She then puts her hand down and starts to walk away though the filly shouted. "WAIT!" Cynder then turned and saw her approaching Cynder. "Um... Mrs. Dragon... maybe you can come play with me and my friends sometime?" She asked. Cynder then turned to her and then gave a sincere smile as she nodded. "I would love that." She said. She then walked away as the filly waved. She then turns back one more time before hearing her name. "CYNDER!"

She then turned and saw Spyro, Sonic and Twilight running to her. "Cynder are you ok" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded. "Yes I'm fine... better in fact" That's when she felt someone hug her and it turned out to be Twilight. "We saw you run into the building and feared the worst when it collapsed." She said worried some. Cynder smiled as she hugged Twilight back.

A short while later Twilight came up to the group. They then turned to her. "Well?" Sonic asked. Twilight shook her head. "They haven't found any traces or clues as to what caused the fire." She said. Sonic then grunted a bit. Spyro then gave a questioning look. "I just still don't get how something like that could just... happen." Spyro said. Cynder nodded in agreement. "Yes... something had to have caused the fire... or rather... someone." She said. They then turned to her confused. "Well think about it. No way this just happened on accident. Someone had to have set that fire."

Twilight pondered the thought and spoke. "But who and why?" Twilight asked. Sonic then gave a look of determination. "That's what we have to find out." He said.

Meanwhile in a dark room three shadow figures stood in front of monitors that showed images of Sonic, Twilight, their friends however they were more focused on the one that had Cynder and Spyro. One of them spoke in a dark voice. "So are those the two dragons you told us about?" The second shadow then nodded as it spoke in a much deeper voice. "Yes that would be them. Now that I know their here I will get my revenge for what they did."

Then the third one who was in front holding a staff spoke. "Patience my friend. You will have your revenge soon enough. For now though we wait and plan our moves carefully." He said. He then presses a button and the screen changes to an image of what looked like a mechanical army. "The time will come when we will make them pay but for now lets make sure they know that their time is coming to an end." He said as two bright white eyes were shown

* * *

( **Overfly- SAO)**

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

As the outro plays the sun rises on the horizon.

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

A grass field is shown as something blows by which it was Sonic

 **Instrumental**

As Sonic is running at a mild fast pace Spyro and Cynder are following from the air with Twilight right behind Sonic running on her hoofs.

 **These endless thoughts are swallowed up by normal days**

It then goes to the town of ponyville as Spike is talking with Sparx in the library section of the castle. The rest of the Mane six were setting things up for a picnic well more of Rarity and Fluttershy. RD was having a little competition with Flame to see who was the better stunts pony or dragon. Shadow rested his back on a tree in the shadows

 **They flickered and changed their shape again**

Silver makes sure to clear the way so no dirt or little critters would get on the blanket. Tails was typing something on his watch when he looked up.

 **Is it already too late now? I wonder to myself without an answer**

Ember, Amy, Pinkie, Knuckles, and AJ came up to them with plenty of food for everyone. Spike and Sparx later arrived and were not alone as Celestia, Hunter, The three remaining guardians, and Luna had come to enjoy the picnic. Manic and Sonia though give a question look wondering where their brother was

 **Everything depends upon me, even the beginning and the end**

They then turn and give a smile as they wave. Everyone then turns and gives a smile as they see who it is they were waving at

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

Sonic, Twilight, Cynder, and Spyro come down to them as they all dig into the food having a great time.

 **And fly out towards the kind light**

As they talked and just spoke to each other, Sonic notices Spyro laying on a hill looking over the horizon at the world they were in

 **Embracing the passion that has turned on in my heart**

Cynder comes by and lays beside him as they turn to each other they smile knowing they were here for each other. However were then joined by Sonic and Twilight as all four smiled and looked forward

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

Outro ends with them looking at the beautiful site that was Equestria. A nice and peaceful world.

* * *

 **Alright there you go another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Summers almost here and when it rolls around I'll be spending more time here and on YouTube as well. Also only in this story I will be doing profile cards just so we're clear. Anyways thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed and I'll see y'all next time till then. This is NSHF SIGNING OFF! Bye!**


	5. Spyro and Cynder Meet the CMC

It started out like a simple day down in Apple Acres as Spyro was on his own headbutting trees to make the apples fall. After they fell he felt the heat of the sun get to him as he turned to see Knuckles taking his basket over to the small barn house. AJ then approached Spyro sliding a bucket of water to him

"Here ya are partner." She said. Spyro smiled as he leaned over the bucket and started slurping the water out of the bucket. After a few slurps he then moved his head out of the bucket and spoke. "Thank you Applejack." He then turned to see there was still plenty of trees left for them to hit. "I don't understand how you can do this much with it being so hot."

"Hehe Its a little something called experience Spyro." She said. Spyro smirked as he then walked over to the next tree. "Right I almost forget you do this every day." He said. Cynder had came out from bringing her baskets in and she watched how Spyro was hard at work and smiled a bit. Though it was a smile that you would see on a girl giving googly eyes to someone they love and you could tell how much she loved watching Spyro work as he did

Though unknown to her was a pair of eyes that was hiding behind the corner looking at her.

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and sr flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumped into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Fluttershy had her head concealed by her hair while Tails had his wrench on his shoulder and Hunter had his bow and arrow pointing downwards. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINK INGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

 **Chapter 5: Cynder and Spyro meets the cutie mark crusaders.**

Spyro and AJ were walking over to the barn as Cynder waited for them. However as they walked Spyro stopped for a bit and looked around. There was nothing there but to Spyro it seemed like something was still there watching him. "Hey Spyro you coming?!" AJ called. He turned and then wandered back to them.

He saw that Cynder and AJ were talking for a bit and then just like that as he stands beside Cynder, Applejack went into the house. Spyro then turned his sights to the black dragoness. "Hey Cynder." He said trying to get her attention. Cynder then turned to him curious. "What were you and Applejack talking about?" He asked. Cynder smiled. "Oh just that AJ was complimenting on how hard at work you were also they invited us for dinner tonight and I thought it would be a great idea so I told her we both would be there. Hope you don't mind." She said with a smile showing those sharp fangs.

Spyro smirked and shook his head. "You know i can speak for myself and i would've said yes." He said. Cynder then giggled a bit. "Oh I know but you were taking so long so i said yes for you" Spyro then snickered and was about to give Cynder a nice little tickle attack when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was the silhouette of something as it vanished behind the corner. His smile then turned into a frown, which of course Cynder noticed. "Spyro? What's wrong?" She asked. Spyro however was quiet as he walked over to the corner slowly and he looked like he was ready to pounce. "Alright whoevers there, you better come out right now!" He said.

It was silent for a bit as Spyro walked up on the corner before jumping and growling and to which the response was three scared shrieks. After the shrieks it was silent. As Spyro looked he could see three fillies. One was a yellow regular pony with a red mane and tail, the second was white furred unicorn with a pinkish whitish mane, and the last one was a bright orange pegasus with a purple mane and tail. They looked at each other for a second with Spyro settling down and looking at them. "Um…. hello." He said with a curious face.

The three just looked at him for a sec and then turned to each other and started talking to each other. "See I told you. I told you there was another dragon besides Spike was staying here." said the orange one. The white one spoke as Cynder approached from behind Spyro. "Ok so you are right but… shouldn't we be…. I don't know...freaking out a little here…." The white one asked.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other awkwardly and then at them. "Um...may we ask who you three are?" Cynder asked. The three then turned to the black and purple dragon. "Oh right. My name is Apple Bloom… you already met my sis Applejack and a friend of hers is a friend of mine." Said the yellow furred one.

"My name is Sweetie Bell. Hello." The white one said. The orange one then smirked. "And i'm Scootaloo and it's nice to meet ya big dragons" She said with confidence. Apple bloom then stood right in the middle "And together we're…." The three then spoke at the same time. "The Cutie mark crusaders" They said.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Spyro and this is Cynder" Spyro said with a smile Cynder then lifted her front claw up and said, "Hello." As she gave them a small friendly smile of her's. "It's nice to meet you….. Cutie Mark Crusaders." She said a bit hesitant and uncertain about how to best address the formalities of this first meeting, but quickly recovered gracefully enough.

Spyro however, had a gnawing question on his mind, being somewhat new here and all, so he hesitantly decided to approach the subject right away to get it out of the way. "Hey, sooo….. mind telling me what a cutie mark is by the way?" He said as the Cutie Mark Crusaders both gave a dramatic gasp at what he just said, at first, not knowing how somebody could not know what a cutie mark was, and considering how sacred they, considered the very topic to be.

"You don't know what a cutie mark is? How could you not know what a cutie mark is?" Scootaloo said not comprehending how someone could possibly not know the meaning of the subject. That's when Apple Bloom decided to intervene on Scootaloo's outburst. "Now hold on there Scoots, aren't they not from around here…. so how could they know about what a Cutie Mark is?" Apple Bloom asked questionably, though not knowing where exactly they came from. "Yeah but…. Doesn't even the dragon kingdom know about our customs and way of life?" Said Sweetie Belle, even though she was uncertain herself about the question at hoof, seeing as she wasn't exactly sure how isolated the two kingdoms where from one another, all she knew was that they somehow maintained a somewhat peaceful coexistence between the two races.

Spyro and Cynder then began to look at each other with looks of uncertainty together, not knowing how to breach the subject of their origins or where they came from to the young filly's. Cynder then decided to it was best not to disclose where they're from and give them a vague understanding of their situation. "Well you see we aren't from around here, so we don't have a great understanding of what ponies are like since we never encountered your kind before first hand. So we don't understand all your customs and traditions like you do, so what are these cutie marks are they a right of passage that is selected to you when you come to age and the elders tattoo them on the side of your behinds to welcome you into man or womanhood?" Cynder asked giving an assumed guess of what cutie marks were, to which the CMC couldn't help but snicker a bit at her assumption, as Applebloom then responded by giving her the correct version.

"Well…. close but no." She said as she finally recovered from her giggling fit and began her explanation of a Cutie Mark. "A Cutie Mark is when a filly or colt get's when they realize their special potential or skill in life they excel at and it remains with them for the rest of their life's. back before we got cutie marks we were always desperately trying to different ways and things to get them as we use to get teased for not having one then the rest of our class. But now we do and our lot in life is to help others find their cutie marks or help others to understand what their cutie marks mean." She said with triumphant joy to their new calling in life.

"Yeah cuz you're basically considered a nobody without it, and we should know, cuz it feels like you're empty without a purpose to your life if you don't." Scootaloo said taking a somber demeanor at the past when they felt discouraged about never getting their cutie marks and would remain outcasts from the other ponies in Ponyville, even though a majority of them in town didn't ever treat them that way at all, and it was their own inadequacy that was projecting this and not most of the others back in town.

Spyro then began to look at Scootaloo with sympathetic eyes as he said, "You shouldn't feel like that cuz you don't have…. these cutie marks, you should feel satisfied with who or what you are, despite what's…. Drawn on your flank?" He said hoping he didn't make this sound weird or feel perverse from how he said it, as he looked away, as he scratched the back of his neck in an awkward sort of fashion.

That's when Cynder cleared her throat as she then wanted to talk about how placement worked back from where they were from. "Well back where we come from a dragon's abilities or personal skill is determined right when their egg is laid at birth, and what color the egg is. Usually a dragon's color is dictated on what color his or her egg shell color is, and when that dragon hatches it's color dictates what it's special ability is and what it excels in.

That's when Sweetie Belle chimed in and said. "Really? Like how or in what way?" She said not completely understanding the nature of this, though it almost sounded like how her sister Rarity would dictate the scheme of a dress or some type of clothes on the theme she wanted to display on her fashion line.

That's when Cynder averted her eyes toward top right corner of the sky as she thought about the best way to convey this. "Well…. like how a dragon's scale color dictates the type of magical element power he or she commands at their disposal?" Cynder said hoping if she made this clear enough for them to understand.

That's when Spyro decided to take come in the conversation, knowing he was the best qualified to describe this conversation to the fillies. "It's like this; if a Dragon is red, he or she's natural elemental power will be fire for them to command. And if this Dragon is green then they will naturally excel in the earth element, and if they are yellow, then it's electricity or lightning as you might know it, and if it's a light shade of blue then it's ice that their domain to command. Whatever a dragon's scale color is, it's likely to reflect on the color of what that element is themed after."

It was then Apple Bloom a curious notion and threw them an unexpected curve ball that they really didn't expect to hear from any of them, largely because they were being so modest. "Well if that's true then, what are your special elemental you command, I mean you're just as purple as spike is and I never saw him display any of that, which you're talking about?" She said hoping to not sound too persecution with her question.

Spyro then spoke. "Well that's the interesting part see… My scales means I'm a one of a kind. See… where I come from purple scales means I'm a rare breed of dragon that comes along every a dozen or so generations, at least that's what I'm told?" Spyro said not sure if he was the best to describe his own kinds heritage, especially after not too recently learning about it himself when he was raised by a bunch of dragon flies.

"Yeah but if what you said was true then is Spike like your long lost brother or something then? I mean it's like Applebloom said you're just as purple as he is, except of course for the green crests and your own gold horns and accents that you have?" Sweetie Belle said, not sure about dragon breeding herself so she had no way of confirming this for herself or not.

Scootaloo however being as brash as and unfortunately just as impulsive and assertive as her idol Rainbow Dash. Decided to call them out on their so called fib, believing that they were having the proverbial wool being thrown over their eyes, that and they're own naive shenanigans had gotten them in enough trouble in past already, and they didn't want to look like a bunch of foolish fillies again, as she began to narrow her eyes and say. "Yeeeaahh, plus if you say what you claim to be, show us these so called elemental powers you possess?" Scootaloo said in a persecutive tone as she pointed her right fore hoof at the pair.

"Scoots what in the hay are you doing, you're being rude, plus he didn't even get to say what kind of powers he has or what the…. color scheme of these elements are? So how do you know what to expect or see from this?" Applebloom said to which Scootaloo then began rubbing the back of her purple mane in an awkward embarrassed sort of way "Oh well…. umm... ya see I…. uhhh?" She said as she knew what Applebloom said was right she didn't know anything to call a farce out on anything they claimed.

"Oh no, it's okay, you see…. we may not sound like the best to describe our culture or the nature of our kind is because well….?" That's when Cynder became saddened by her own revelation of her own answer. "It's because me and Spyro were both taken away from our respected families before we were even hatched." As Cynder began to droop her head down in sadness at this thought. "Ya say what now? You were taken away from your families!?" Applebloom said shocked. That's when Spyro literally decided to step in and tell the young fillies about their origins.

"You see…. Before we were born there was a Great War that waged across our land, all the inhabitants of our land were being terrorized by a powerful evil dragon tyrant known as Malefor. He had desires to control the land using his own powers. He declared war on our home and he almost succeeded. However the guardians were able to trap him in his own creation we know as the well of souls. From what I had heard only through rumors our parents had assisted in his defeat when they were at our age. Though we are unsure. In any case a millennium had passed since he was defeated and laid to rest for all eternity. However when me and Cynder were just eggs still there was an attack at our home the temple. Our parents were supposedly slayed in the onslaught. They had came to destroy all the eggs." He had paused for a minute and thought of a work around cause he did not wish to bring up what had occured with Cynder during those dark times so he told a part that was both true and false.

"Me and Cynder were taken from the temple by one of the guardians and sent to different locations to hide from Malefor's army who were being lead by Malefor's top general till they could revive him. For about 13 years of our lives we grew up not knowing of our past, or the war, or of Malefor. However all that changed when the army found me. After I pushed them away my adopted family told me I hailed from somewhere else. Though it devastated me a bit I knew deep down there was something more than what I knew about myself. So I went searching for answers with my adopted brother. I had met the elemental fire master and guardian of the temple who told me of what had occurred. Once I found out I had decided to take it upon myself to help stop his army. After he trained me in the arts of fire I had gone on a journey to rescue the other elemental guardian masters and bring them back to the temple. However I had learned that Malefor's army was draining them of their power because it was the key to unlocking their strength." Though that's when Sweetie belle spoke up.

"These Elemental guardian masters… did they teach you their elemental powers as well?" She asked. Spyro turned to her and then nods. "Yes they had." He said. They then looked more confused. "Wait hold on I thought you said a dragon could only master one element?" Scootaloo said to him. Cynder then spoke. "Well yes he did however Spyro is a rare purple dragon and according to legend he can master more than one element and even have the ability to manipulate time itself." She said. The CMC were shocked by this as they looked at him. Well except for Scootaloo who just looked at them doubtfully. "Oh really? I think I'll believe it when I see it." She said. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle turned to her. "Scootaloo?" Sweetie belle said.

"Look I'm just saying. He's told us but he hasn't shown us now has he?" She said making a fair point. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both turned to each other confused. "Well if you want me to demonstrate I don't see any harm in it… however I don't think I can you the apple trees since your sister would not approve Applebloom." She said however Apple Bloom shook her head. "Oh don't worry it's just a few trees I doubt she'll notice plus we have extra seeds so we can just regrow them." She said. Spyro just looked at her confused. "Are you sure?"

Applebloom just nods and gives a smile. Spyro just looks at Cynder as she shrugs. Spyro then shrugs as he approaches a tree close to him and then focuses. He imagines a raging fire boiling up from within as he stares at the tree. He then takes a very long deep breath and just like that blows out the air however that air had turned straight into flames. They covered the tree in a ball of flame. The CMC were shocked however as quickly as the flames came Spyro then took another breath and had let out a cold air that had doused the flames and covered the tree in ice. He then looks at another tree and then felt like a jolt of electricity running through him before he opened his mouth and low and behold lightning shot from it and smacked into the tree burning a hole through it. That's when he then jumped into the air and like that pieces of rock had formed around him and created some kind of sphere made of rock and dirt as he then slammed into the ground knocking over 5 maybe 6 trees at best. After he was done he had observed this and was a little surprised. "Whoops… guess I went a little overboard here huh, hehe." He said as he then turned to them as the CMC were shocked. "HOLY APPLE PIE!" Applebloom said as she looked at the poor trees. "You said it Applebloom" Scootaloo said. Spyro then scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about the trees." He said.

"Are you kidding that was amazing" Sweetie Belle said with a smile. Scootaloo couldn't help but tap her hooves in excitement. "No kidding that was totally awesome." She said. "Sorry I doubted you Spyro." She said. Spyro smiled. "It's alright I understand. It as they say. Action speaks louder than mere words do." He said. Applebloom then turned to Cynder. "Hey Cynder if it's not too much trouble do you think you can show us your elemental power?" She asked. Cynder looked at her but looked nervous. "I'm not sure you want to… my abilities… aren't exactly something you could call amazing." She said as she looked away. "Oh come on please Cynder?" She asked. "Yeah we promise not to judge them… right Scootaloo?" She asked looking at Scootaloo. "Huh? Yeah of course." She said. Cynder though was still unsure until Spyro approached her. "It's ok Cynder. Go on." He said trying to encourage Cynder a little. Though she was nervous Cynder nodded as she then approached a tree and then looked at it with anger as she took a deep breath and let out a loud screech as it blew off the leaves and apples off 2 trees.

However that was just the start after she then let out a hurricane of wind that blew threw the trees knocking down at least 3 and blowing off the leaves and apples off of two more. She then took a dash at one of the trees and then did like a sort of somersault as a green substance surrounded her and spread all over 4 trees. At first it didn't look like they did anything but then the CMC noted that the trees were starting to wilt as if they had been poisoned. Finally as Cynder hit the ground she disappeared in darkness. They had looked around for her for a bit until the noticed a tree that was chopped into logs as she emerged from the shadows. The CMC were just in awe noticing the trees she totally destroyed. It was a silent moment as the CMC were just still looking at the damage. Cynder looked real worried thinking she scared them and for a second there so did Spyro. However that's when Scootaloo spoke up. "That….was…. AWESOME!" She shouted as she jumped for joy. "Yeah it sure was" Applebloom said. "I mean just wow that was amazing" She said. Cynder then smiled in relief knowing that she didn't scare them. However that's Sweetie Belle spoke up. "Hold on though… I thought you said dragons can only master one element, and a purple dragon like you could master more than one element how come Cynder could use more than one element?" She asked. Spyro and Cynder both went wide eyed as they knew an explanation was in order but then Spyro even though he did not wish to decided to lie. "Um well you see… the adopted family Cynder grew up with had learned how to control some dark elemental powers to counter Malefor's army and they had taught Cynder how to control these abilities" He explained though this left the CMC more confused.

"Dark Elemental powers? Um isn't that dangerous to learn like dark magic or something?" Scootaloo asked. Spyro then scratched his head. "Well…. yes but as the saying goes fight fire with Fire… right?" He said trying to make an excuse. Applebloom then thought for a moment and then said; "Ya know, it's funny, all this talk about War and Dark Power kinda reminds me of Sonic and his friends from their world as well?" She said as she averted her eyes in a quizzical type manner. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it does sound a lot like Sonic and his friends back from their world, especially about the dark power thing." Sweetie Belle said as shivered just recalling that incident a while back as she continued. "Who could ever forget a thing like that, I know of a lot of Ponies even still talk about it with dread." That's when both Spyro and Cynder had both of their interests peaked upon hearing this as they looked at one another in bewilderment for a moment, then Spyro asked?

"Excuse me but…. what do you mean by that about his friends and their world and dark power?" Spyro asked having his curiosity peaked that he couldn't help but ask.

That's when Applebloom then began drawing circles on the grass with her right fore hoof and began to say. "Well, we're not exactly the best ponies to answer this question and the details are kinda fuzzy, only because Scootaloo wouldn't keep quiet enough for us to hear all the details!" She said as she then shot an accusing glare at Scootaloo as Scootaloo retaliated by saying. "Hey, it's only because you kept shoving me away from the hole we were listening through and I couldn't get a good view what was going on, especially with Sweetie Belle's bad mane day getting up in my face!" To which Sweetie Belle then retorted by saying. "Well it wouldn't of gotten all messy if you hadn't given me that noogie in the first place, then I wouldn't of had to….!" That when Cynder decided to gently break up the fight and say. "Girls, girls, please, we just want to know what happened to Sonic and his friends that's all, there is no reason to get in a fight about this."

The CMC then began to shift around awkwardly in place a bit embarrassed about carrying on like that. As Applebloom continued on by saying. "Well it's like I said we aren't exactly the best fillies to ask, your better off asking one of his gang if you want the full details. But from what we gathered from what we've heard about their world. They too came from a world that's constantly being waged against a no good varmint by the name of Dr. Eggman. It's said he's wondering these parts of Equestria right now, scheming of something dastardly as we speak. All we know is something awful must have happened back in there home world cuz, and we witnessed this first hand when they first came here and all, but Sonic was completely in a bad way when we first met him, and at first we thought he was the bad guy from another world." Applebloom said as voice got all trembley from recalling such a scary moment in their lives. "Yeah who can forget it!" Scootaloo said in a fearful excited tone as she made a gesture with her eyes with her fore hooves. "His eyes were all white and glowy and he had this…. black energy all over his body and he was all angry and stuff as he started to attack his own friends who were trying to get a hold of him to stop, but Sonic just brushed them away like they were nothing! Even Shadow and Knuckles attacks as strong as they looked, didn't even faze him." That's when Sweetie Belle interjected by saying; "Yeah and he caused a whole bunch of damage to the town while he was like that, they even brought in both of the Princesses to deal with him and even he was too much against even their power."

Spyro couldn't help but become curious by this. "Well…. What stopped him then?" He asked. That's when Applebloom looked off into the distance as if she was trying to recap. "Well ya see that's where it get's kinda weird, a lot of the time when it looked like Sonic was about to do something really bad he always stopped and clutched at his head like he was trying to regain control of himself, which now looking back, he really was. Plus a lot of the time when he was dark, he was shedding tears like he was crying or something which kinda adds to the whole…. something really bad must of happened back at his home world, and he was unable to control himself anymore?" Applebloom vaguely recapping what she had experienced back then.

That's when both Spyro and Cynder really became invested in their little tale and Cynder asked. "Okay…. then what happened, what made him stop his rampage." She asked curious on what ended his dark tirade of terror. That's when Applebloom continued. "Well it was right after Twilight, who back then was just a regular unicorn back then, started noticing Sonic's…. uhhh mood swings I think you can call them. And right after when Sonic defeated both Princesses and we thought all was lost and he was unstoppable, right before they gathered they gathered the elements of harmony, Twilight decided to confront him herself despite the Celestia's plea of protest, she went to face off with him on her own, at the time we thought she was crazy, but instead of fighting him, which there was little of, and she only used her power to stave off most of his attacks, Twilight was able to gently talk him down. It was as if she could see the good in him and was able to appeal to that better part of him, that was trapped in all that darkness. After that it was simple for her and my sister and their other friends to use the element of Harmony to release Sonic from his evil affliction." Applebloom said as she finished up her story of what happened.

The two hearing this Spyro was surprised for a second before looking away with a look of shame. Cynder was more of surprised by this turn of events since that situation sounded all too familiar to her. She turned and looked at Spyro and pretty soon so did the CMC. "Uh…. Are you ok Spyro?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Yeah it kinda looks like this sounded a little personal to you or something." She said. "Anyway's, if this is about you not likening what you're hearing about Sonic, I can assure you he's one of the most warmest, friendliest, and heroic guys we know right girls?" Sweetie Belle asked in which they answered in unison by say. "Yep!" That's when Applebloom then went on by saying. "In fact, right after he was cleansed of the darkness that was overpowering his body, he felt so guilty and ashamed that he just turn himself in after all the damage he caused, despite not being in control of himself he let himself, he decided to do the right thing despite the persecution he'd get. But again later on Twilight decided to show sympathy and compassion towards him and let Celestia release him under her care and supervision despite her having some skeptical feelings about that. They even had the elements of harmony on standby in case he'd…. act out again. But he didn't, in fact he was kinda depressed and reclusive with wanting to conform to society, which according to his friends that wasn't like him at all. But after more encouragement and conversing from Twilight, Sonic was able to get back to his happy friendly self again. In fact he helped save Ponyville from Eggman soon after that. And also because of Sonic's help we got the biggest turnouts ever during harvest season and more than enough for cider season which also because of him we were able to make cider for everyone in Ponyville!" That's when Sweetie Belle giggled and whispered something into her ear, which in turn made Applebloom do the same, except for Scootaloo, she just put her fore hoof in her mouth and made a gagging gesture.

Cynder felt this was amusing and asked. "What are you two giggling about?" That's when Sweetie Belle then said. "Well, it's just right after that whole fiasco, it just seemed both Sonic and Twilight were inseparable after that, in fact most of the town starts gossiping there maybe….hee hee hee, something more going on between them, then just friendship, which is odd considering there like complete opposites and all, though it is kinda really cute and everything." That's when Scootaloo said. "It's kinda weird is what I think, besides I think Rainbow Dash would be more his type anyways?" Scootaloo said voicing her biased opinion on the matter. "I mean, no offense to princess or anything but, what does he see in that geek anyways?"

Cynder though just scratched her neck a bit. "Heh yeah I wonder." She said as she turned to Spyro. "You know if you want to get more details on it try asking Sonic's siblings. They know more about it than anyone" Sweetie Belle suggested. Spyro and Cynder both turned to each other and nodded. "Very well we should probably wait to ask till after having dinner with your family." She said. Applebloom nodded.

Then there was a shout. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWEET AUNT ORANGE PIE'S HAPPENED OUT HERE!" The five then turned to see AJ as she had a clear visual on the damage Cynder and Spyro created. AJ then turns to the 5 as they all looked away trying to act innocent. AJ just gave them a nasty look. "Alright who did this?" She asked. The 5 just looked at each other before Scootaloo shouted. "IT WAS THEIR IDEA" As she pointed at the dragons before running off. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle just followed behind trying to catch up with her.

After a few seconds Spyro and Cynder just turned back to AJ and she showed she was pretty steamed. "Well would you look at the time I think we'll ju- ACK" Spyro said as a rope wrapped around the two and dragged them back. "Wait Applejack Applebloom said you wouldn't mind if we tried your abilities out on the trees honest." Cynder said. AJ looked at her. "Oh really? Did they now?" She asked as she walked away for a bit. "APPLEBLOOM YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!" She shouted.

A little bit later The five were all standing in front of Applejack. "I can't believe you guys. I look away for a few seconds and the next thing I know I find 20 of our trees destroyed. Our family has been growing this orchard for generations now and I find that you were ruining it by using them as target practice?" She asked. They all just looked like they had no idea what she was talking about to which AJ just twitched her eye. "Um sis if I may… Its just a few trees they can easily be replaced." Hearing this AJ just turned to her.

"Well then I guess you won't have any trouble moving those old trees and planting new ones. As well you five will be in charge of harvesting for the next week from Sunrise till quitting time." She said. Hearing this everyone reacted saying different things all at once. AJ then just zipped their lips. "Ah don't want to hear it. Now come on in it's just about time to eat. You can plant those trees after dinner." She said. The little filles gave a awwww but in a disappointing tone. As they were heading in Spyro pulled Cynder aside for a minute.

"Is something wrong Spyro?" She asked. Spyro just looked at the ground for a bit. "I'd be lying if I said no. It's just… this Dark form of Sonic's…. It sounded like…" He said stuttering a bit. "Yeah I remember." Cynder said as she looked down herself. "Though I wish I didn't have to" She then looked back at him. "Why do you bring this up?" She asks. Spyro just looked at her. "Well…. I want to know what it was that caused him to go Dark and well…. Maybe learn a thing or two about this world they come from." He said. Cynder then nods. "I agree, but for now lets just go eat. I am getting pretty hungry and we still have our…. Punishment to attend to afterwards." Spyro and Cynder just looked at the damaged trees again. "Yeah… we really did it this time heh" He said chuckling a little. Cynder giggled and then walks up the stairs. "Come on let's go eat." Spyro nods as he walks up the stairs and follows her into the house to enjoy a nice meal.

( **Overfly- SAO)**

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

As the outro plays the sun rises on the horizon.

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

A grass field is shown as something blows by which it was Sonic

 **Instrumental**

As Sonic is running at a mild fast pace Spyro and Cynder are following from the air with Twilight right behind Sonic running on her hoofs.

 **These endless thoughts are swallowed up by normal days**

It then goes to the town of ponyville as Spike is talking with Sparx in the library section of the castle. The rest of the Mane six were setting things up for a picnic well more of Rarity and Fluttershy. RD was having a little competition with Flame to see who was the better stunts pony or dragon. Shadow rested his back on a tree in the shadows

 **They flickered and changed their shape again**

Silver makes sure to clear the way so no dirt or little critters would get on the blanket. Tails was typing something on his watch when he looked up.

 **Is it already too late now? I wonder to myself without an answer**

Ember, Amy, Pinkie, Knuckles, and AJ came up to them with plenty of food for everyone. Spike and Sparx later arrived and were not alone as Celestia, Hunter, The three remaining guardians, and Luna had come to enjoy the picnic. Manic and Sonia though give a question look wondering where their brother was

 **Everything depends upon me, even the beginning and the end**

They then turn and give a smile as they wave. Everyone then turns and gives a smile as they see who it is they were waving at

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

Sonic, Twilight, Cynder, and Spyro come down to them as they all dig into the food having a great time.

 **And fly out towards the kind light**

As they talked and just spoke to each other, Sonic notices Spyro laying on a hill looking over the horizon at the world they were in

 **Embracing the passion that has turned on in my heart**

Cynder comes by and lays beside him as they turn to each other they smile knowing they were here for each other. However were then joined by Sonic and Twilight as all four smiled and looked forward

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

Outro ends with them looking at the beautiful site that was Equestria. A nice and peaceful world.

 **NSH: Well thats another chapter down. Sorry this took so long guys. Truth is I've been working on something else with a little friend who is helping me out with this story. Want to take it away Apex?**

 **Apex: Hi guys it's me again, and yep I'm the guy who helped out NSH here again once his original cast of writers went A-wall on him. Anyways you're all probably wondering what could've happened a while back at Mobius that brought our hero's here in this installment and what caused Sonic's dark transformation in the first place? What sinister secrets does the past hide?**

 **NSH: Well we can't say now but I promise we will let you guys know in the next chapter. However yes from now on Apex will be helping me out with this story from now on and I hope for a great future for this story cause we have some big plans. Anyways though we hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and ask for you to stay tune for the next one.**

 **Apex: Yeah everyone until next one hope you found this enjoyable. Also let us also bow our heads and have a moment of silence for Archie Won't be publishing the Sonic Comic's anymore for those who haven't heard. But now IDW is taking the Mantle and get ready cuz I don't know if the majority of you are going to like this or not but Ian Flynn is going to be in charge of the writing from now on. And….. they're not going to start with Sally or the Freedom Fighters at least not yet. Just the standard characters of the Sonic Franchise. Well with that update out of the way all of you peace out and if you have connection to comics in anyway please feel free to voice your opinions cuz right now, it's our only hope reestablishing the comic's we used to know and love with this hand off with IDW in wanting to do right by us. Anyways see ya!**

 **NSH: You said it Apex. So until next time this is NSH and Apexwolf saying peace out and stay awesome guys. SEE YA!**


	6. A Dark Past

**Pre warning: This does contain a fraction of mature content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Daylight was shining into Twilight's castle but in a room with a certain hedgehog you see the room looked like it was turned upside down as Sonic is searching aimlessly for something. "Where are you? Where are you?..." He asked himself. "Ugh where did I put those extra gloves of mine?" He had been looking for them for a while and then sighed as he picked up a bit of the mess he made in his room. "Man… not again… sigh great looks like I'm gonna have to ask Rarity to make me another spare… she is not gonna like this…" That was when he reached into the side drawers right next to his bed and smirked.

"Hah always the last place you look." He then goes and retrieves them from the box as something slips out from in between the gloves. Sonic took notice and saw it was a picture but noticed only the white side of it. "Huh what's this?" He asked. He then picked it up and flipped it around and then gave a bit of surprised and sad look when he saw it. "No way."

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and sr flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumped into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Fluttershy had her head concealed by her hair while Tails had his wrench on his shoulder and Hunter had his bow and arrow pointing downwards. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINK INGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

 **Chapter 7: A Dark Past**

Sonic still could not believe the image he was looking at. It was him and a girl with red hair wearing just a blue vest and boots. Sonic looked at it with a sad expression on his face. It felt like a lifetime ago but at the same time it all felt like it happened yesterday. There were a lot of happy memories attached to this photo, but there were a lot of sad and painful ones as well, painful enough Sonic almost wished he could of been spared at never meeting her at all….. considering in the end where these memories lead him down towards. " _I'm not even sure why I even kept this photo? Is it because out sentimentality, or to keep as a painful reminder to myself to never…..?"_ Sonic then just walked backwards to his bed and fell there on his back with a depressed look on his face as he leaned his head forward while his hand that held the photo rested on his chest as he continued to look at it, as the scarring memories started to play back in his head. He had thought about throwing it away in the trash along with the horrible memories, but something was stopping him from doing so, and he couldn't understand why? Maybe it was out of regret he was holding onto this photo, maybe the sentimentalist in him wanted to preserve her memory even if it was a masochistic effort…. or maybe more then likely he kept it so as to not go down the same dark path that this had lead to. He thought as he donned a slightly angry look on his face, but then it mellowed back to the same depressing demeanor he had every time he looked at this photo.

"Whatever, I'm in a much better and happier place than I had been with…. her." He said as he began to get up and went to the trash can to hopefully relinquish this painful memento he had of his past, but as he drew close he just couldn't do it, and just gave it one more look before there was a knock on his door. Sonic then hides the photo behind his back. "Come in." He said. Spyro then entered.

"Hey Sonic. Spike called out saying breakfast was ready, just thought I would come tell you." He said to him. Sonic nods as he turns away and sets the photo down on his bed. "Thanks Spyro… I'll be right over." He said as he just grumbled to himself a bit. Spyro noticed his actions and more importantly the photo on the bed. "Hey… what's that Sonic" he asked. Sonic hearing this grips the photo a bit and hides it under his sheets. "It's nothing Spyro." He said quickly. "Nothing but a...old… old memory." he said as he walked out acting like nothing happened. "I'll see you at the table ok bye!" He said and just vamoosed out of there. Spyro was now even more confused and even though he didn't want to barge in like a snooper he went and looked behind the sheets seeing the image. Looking at it Spyro was well...perplexed shall we say. "This… looks like a image of Sonic, but… who's that with him…?" He asked.

"That's Sally Acorn." A voice said from behind. Spyro reacted by turning to the source and yiping in surprise as he saw Sonic's sister Sonia having a neutral look. "Sorry didn't mean to surprise you there. I just passed by Sonic and saw you in here." She explained. Spyro recuperate and smiled awkwardly. "Uh hehe...n… No problem. Just try not to do that again please?" He asked. Sonia nodded in return. "What brings you here anyways Sonia… if you don't mind me asking" Spyro asked. Sonia just walked by and spoke as she picked up the photo. "Sonic invited me over for a quick breakfast so I thought I would come to have some time with my brother" She said. Spyro gives an understanding look and then looks over her shoulder to see the photo. "So you know that person with Sonic?" He asked. Sonia sighed in sadness. "Yes… but sometimes I wish I never did. Her name was Sally Acorn. She was a close friend of mine… and an even closer one to Sonic" She said. Spyro thought and gave a wondering look. "By closer do you mean as in… they were mates?" He asked. Sonia nodded. "Yes. She and Sonic were the biggest thing in Mobius. In fact it was one of the major things everyone was talking about. They had been in love since they were young. Honestly they would've gotten married, but… well let's just say… things didn't work out so well." She said as she set the photo back down on the bed. Spyro though looked at her curiously.

"Why?... what happened?" Sonia didn't speak as she turned and started walking out the door. Though before disappearing behind it she spoke. "If you want the full details… you'll need to talk to Sonic, I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you about this…. plus Sonic will at least give some reverence of respect for her, to be honest, I think in some ways he still misses her and the relationship they use to have…. though honestly I wish for his own sake that he'd just forget about that bitch!" Sonia said with a distinct trace of venom in her voice that made Spyro cringe. Whatever had happened between them he was guessing this wasn't going to be a happy memory for him to relive, but for some reason he was compelled to find out about this…. like it was some crucial piece of information that he needed to know to understand the circumstance to which some degree it was.

Spyro then began to quickly scamper off from the crystal floor of Sonic's room, which had little traction and was easy to skid across as he used his claws to regain traction as he rounded the bend from Sonic's room to the castle hallway through which Sonic and Sonia had passed through to gather in the grand dining hall of the castle hoping to catch up with the speedy blue hedgehog. How Sonic was easily able to transverse across the floor of this castle was anyones guess as Spyro wondered himself on how he maintained such speed without falling or crashing into anything in this glittery and glamorized palace of Twilight's, not to mention how someone could get use to the bright sparkly interior of this strange castle that didn't exactly clash well with the aesthetics of the town it was stationed near. But such was the way of things in this strange world that he and Cynder had found themselves in when they appeared here.

When Spyro rounded the bend of another turn in the hallway he had caught up with Sonic, though it appeared he was in some kind of slump as he slowly walked down the rest of the hallway with his head down. How'd Sonic manage to clear so much distance going at the pace he currently was had Spyro baffled and he was about to speak up to him to ask his gnawing question, but he hesitated out of consideration as he began to move alongside of him. Apparently he was in a slump from the memories that photo had given him.

But just then Spyro suddenly held his head as painful flashes started forming in his head. Spyro then saw fragments of Sonic with this so called Sally Acorn character as they were playing as children in an utopian city of some sort with Sonic the same way only smaller, and a young mobian chipmunk princess with turquoise Arabian style pants and shoes, along with a matching horizontal bra strap, and a simple golden tiara with a red ruby in the center that laid atop of her red pony tailed hair. She was beautiful even to look at even young as it appeared as if they were playing tag. Though it appeared as she had the short end of that agonizing stick as it was near impossible to play tag with Sonic, as she was verbally venting her frustration out on him as she tried to keep up.

Next was a scene where the same children were desperately trying to escape a coup that had robotic airships and swat bots blasting buildings and leaving the city in ruin as other mobian civilians were wrangled up for capture as Sonic and Sally by the hand as he ran with her in tow trying to escape the carnage, later she then fell on the ground as Swat Bots began to surround them, Sonic then picked her up bridal style and before the pack of robots could close the gap to completely surround them, Sonic managed to zoom away carrying Sally in his arms.

Later Sonic was with Sally and his siblings and various other children as well, that consisted of a Walrus, a coyote, a rabbit, an infant fox with two tails, and surprisingly another dragon hatchling as well to Spyro, except this one breathed frost instead of fire. As well as the few survivors who manage to escape the city and capture, granted there were still only a few that were left. In what appeared to be a tiny forest village deep within the confines of said forest surrounded by massive tree's around the makeshift hut's. All the children looked sad especially Sally who was practically hysterical upon realizing that her father the King was amongst the many that had been taken prisoner, as he then witnesses a site where other anthropomorphic animals were lined up and put under a machine where they were transformed into cold lifeless machine husks of their former selves, mindlessly obedient to their new master Eggman.

Later we see the same Mobian Children more grown up as they go into the polluted wasteland that once was their home city now over run with patrolling robots and various other vehicles as they perform acts of sabotage, as well as supply raids on the very city, as well as rescuing prisoners who were scheduled to be roboticized as well, as well as taking out legions of robots with Sonic being the dominating force for the freedom fighter battle against Eggman and his forces. We also see scenes in particular where it was just Sonic and Sally who had discarded her royal attire for blue combat boots and a blue vest along with a tomboyish haircut to keep her line of sight clear. We also see numerous times where Sonic saves said Princess as a tight bond was beginning to form around them. We then see a scene where Sonic is bashfully giving the red headed chipmunk a bouquet of flowers. Next we see the princess with a blissful look of ecstasy as she is holding a diamond ring with a gold band. However he see's the changes as the Princess is on her knees in despair as she's crying over a memorial statue of the supposed fallen hero. The next scene we see is Sonic and princess is passionately kissing one another for being reunited, but then it changes to Ugly as the Princess is then striking out at the blue hero in an arm sling as she becomes violently angry at him leaving him in tears and also showing nothing but venom and disdain as he goes off to help other's in need.

The memories then ciezed as Spyro panted a bit. He then spoke. "What….in…. The world…. Was that?" He asked. "They...looked like...memories… are they Sonic's?... if so… how could I have…" though his speech to himself was interrupted by a voice. "Spyro are you ok?" Spyro turned around and noticed Cynder sitting behind him looking all worried and curious. "You… you look like you saw a ghost or something." She said to him. Spyro just shook his head and tried to give a convincing smile "Oh yeah I'm fine just… trying to get use to walking around here still heh…" Spyro said trying to throw Cynder off. Cynder could detect a tone of lies in his voice but just chose to smile. "Well if you want some advice…Try not to dig your claws in so deep" she said smirking and walking ahead. Spyro just kept that smile going and chuckled a little. "Heh and this is where Sparx would say something snarky like 'Well duh?' Or 'Really? I would never have guessed to walk slow on something that is just as slippery as ice'" Cynder just laughed at that. Though ahead Sonic could just hear their laughter he couldn't help but give a small smirk.

A little later after breakfast and Sonia heading out of the castle Sonic was strolling down the hallway when he thought about some of the memory flashes he had when him and Twilight were near the crystal. The fights he saw Spyro was involved in, this war Spyro had mentioned it was all a lot. " _I can't help but wonder if he ever had to fight an uphill battle with everything against you?"_ He thought

Shaking off the thoughts Sonic continued down the staircase. Spyro and Cynder were walking by when they noticed him and decided to follow not too far behind him. " _Aye ya. Ok like the crystal castle thing and all but I think I'd rather stick with the old tree house Twilight called a home. At least then. I didn't have to worry about slipping and sliding all over the place. That and it looked much more cozier than this monstrosity that was ripped straight out of Krypton?"_ He thought. Though as he was passing the study hall he stopped like he hit the brakes on a car and backed up to see something that made him smile. On the upper levels of the book shelf was the young Alicorn princess herself. Twilight was using her wings and magic to organize her books (For the fifth time In a row mind you) as well as find some books to read for the day. After finding some she then made sure all the books were on the shelf securely aside from the stack she had and then took the first book from the top of the stack looking over it. Sonic watched this for a bit and was about to say something but he took note Twilight was way too into her books to notice him. He then donned a mischievous smile on his face as he walked away a bit making sure Twilight didn't hear him run.

He then zoomed passed Spyro and Cynder making Spyro spin around in circles while blowing wind in Cynder's face. Cynder gave a questioning look as she saw that and turned to Spyro while speaking. "Huh wonder what that was about. What do you think Spyro?" She asked as she turned just in time to see him face plant on the floor dizzy. Spyro shook his head and spoke. "I think that he needs to give off a warning next time he comings running through here." He to said to her as he tried to suppress the contents of his last meal in his stomach from spilling out for all to see. Though right as he stood up Sonic came rushing back down stopping a few inches away from the entrance to the study hall. Spyro and Cynder held there ground for a sec before looking in Sonic's direction and the two noticed he had something in his hand. It was a trumpet or to be more precise a heralding trumpet. Sonic then tiptoes inside the room.

Cynder and Spyro became curious when they see this and followed him in quietly as well. Sonic then came up from underneath Twilight and snickered a bit as he took a deep breath Spyro noticed this and gave one thought " _oh no"_ He then covered his ears real quick but just as Cynder took notice it was to little too late as Sonic blew the horn so hard. You could then hear what sounded like the loudest trumpet sound in history. This spooked Twilight real hard since the funnel was right behind her rear end causing her mane and tail to stand on end as well as the hairs on her lavender coat, making her lose focus and dropping the books and start falling to the floor, while Cynder just jumped and had vibrating shivers cover her body as the massive sound came out of the trumpet.

Sonic then tossed the horn to the side and dove right underneath Twilight catching her bridal style. Sonic then gives a smirk as she looks up at him still surprised a little. "Nice of you to drop in." Sonic said. As he held her, Twilight's heart was pumping pretty fast either from Sonic holding her bridal style or from being scared to death by his joke.

Though that's when she snapped back to reality and gave an annoyed look. "SONIC!" She exclaimed "Please explain why in the name of Celestia you did that? You nearly scared me to death." she said. Sonic just keeps that confident smirk as he sets her down as he runs it underneath his nose. "I just wanted to Harold in the presence of my lovely lavender lady" he said as he winked at her. Twilight then gave a naughty smile herself as she spoke. "Heralding in my presence huh?... well then… you wouldn't mind being my handsome faithful mount for the day would you Blue boy?" She asked. As she then points at her horn at him as it is lit with a magic aura that surrounded him. "Huh?" He asked as Twilight launched a spell at him. Sonic tried dodging out of the way to which it rickashayed of a mirror in the room and started going all over the place hitting books knocking them off shelves. At one point almost hitting Cynder but Spyro was able to shove her out of the way as it bounced away from them and hit Sonic and Twilight.

When Sonic brushed off the effects of the blast, he noticed something was a bit off from the position and posture he was now standing in as he then tried to stand on his hind legs, but found this to be a very difficult task to do now as he flailed around and noticed he had hooves now instead of hands. He then regained his balance as he was on all fours now and picked up his right hoof to confirm what he suspected. He was a pony again. A blue earth pony to be exact with a darker cobalt blue mane and hooves. On his flank was his signature cutie mark a blue buzz saw that signified his spin dash attack, which kinda looked like a shuriken from a certain perspective.

He then looked slightly annoyed at Twilight as he then said; "You know I hate it when you do this to me?" But then donned a naughty smirk and waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way and said, "Unless that involves some…. foreplay in bed that is?" He said as he then donned an even bigger smirk when he got a good look at Twilight.

"Well?" Twilight said as she leaned foreword, completely unaware that she was doing it now on two legs instead of four as usual as he then batted her eyelashes in the most seductive way she could muster and said. "Why do you think I called you my faithful mount for the day?" She said in the most seductively syrupy way she could, which was pretty sexey as she had the voice for it.

But instead of melting him like butter like it always did, which usually resulted in a passionate retreat to Twilight's sleeping chambers, Sonic thought it prudent to inform Twilight of her unwary predicament as he went over to a mirror to show her of her current state. "You know…. you actually make for a stunning hedgehog yourself…. even though I still prefer your pony form of a Mobian?" She then widened her eyes in shock as she said, "What?!" As Sonic showed her reflection in the mirror, as it reveals she is in fact a female anthropomorphic hedgehog with the same hairstyle as before, but with no clothes on her barren body. She gave a bit of a gasp at this as she had not expected something like this to happen. Sonic continued speaking "You also have a surprisingly great body on you like that as well, practically gives justice to my proud species….. though….. on second thought….. please turn back you look a little too much like my mother by the way…. and I don't want to think about her when we are….. you know." Sonic said as he puts on a cringing face at the morbid image. Though Twilight looked embarrassed she agreed. "Well… I would… but remember… no horn…. We'll have to send a message to Celestia or Luna asking if they can help." She said to him. Sonic then hoof faced himself. "Great so now what do we-"

"Um...guys…?" The two turned to see Spyro and Cynder standing there right in front looking at them. Well with the exception of Cynder having a wing over Spyro's face so he could not see. It was an awkward silence moment between the four until Twilight shouts in embarrassment turning red as a rose on her face. She then grabs the closest thing nearby to use for cover which were her books as she covers herself best she can with those short square things. Sonic gave a nervous expression "Um…. How long have you both been standing there?" He said a little worried for the answer. Spyro who behind Cynder's wing was blushing and you could even see tiny bits of blood dripping from his snout as he spoke. "Long enough…." He said to them "Too long to be honest with you both." Cynder said trying to be honest but not be… weird at the same time. It was an awkward silence until Cynder spoke. "Look Sonic take Spyro and go find Spike… I'll…. Stay with Twilight and make sure no one else sees her." She suggested. Sonic showed no objections as he walks and takes Spyro by the paw. "Come on let's go find Spike you big scaly purple pervert." He said. Though Spyro didn't move an inch since his expression was basically stuck in surprise. Sonic then sighed before dragging him away by the dragon's tail with his teeth, since he was without hands at the moment **.**

Spyro snapped out his trance the second they were out and gritted his teeth. "OUCH! You know I can walk out of here myself, right?" He remarked to Sonic. Sonic then looked at him with an unamused expression "Um the fact you were frozen as an ice sculpture and the expression plus blood from your snout kinda spoke otherwise to me" he said. Spyro just turned away not wanting to speak about that he makes a suggestion "Look can we just go look for Spike? Please?" Sonic just shrugged before walking forward with Spyro behind him. "So that whole thing back there… is that… a common thing between you two?" Spyro asked curiously. Sonic just sighed some more. "Look we do on occasion but I really don't… feel like discussing it right now" he said walking a little further ahead then Spyro. Spyro just looked a little confused however as he watched Sonic walk ahead he then thought about what Sonia had said about him and Sally. He then decided to try and ask Sonic about what happened as he ran to catch up. "Sonic wait I wanted to ask you something and this is an important question I promise" He said sounding convincing. Sonic just shrugged "Alright whatever. Go ahead and ask away." He said smirking a little. Spyro hesitated for a second but then spoke "What happened between you and Sally?" He asked. The minute that name was spoken Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. His body was completely frozen, unwilling to move, his eyes were as wide as dishes, and his heart felt like it skipped a beat in its rhythm.

For a moment he was to surprised he didn't speak and this made Spyro worry. "Um…. Sonic…. are…. are you-" Sonic then turned to him. "Who told you about Sally?" He asked looking like he was angry as he looked down at the crystal floor.

Spyro was a little worried about saying and immediately felt regret for this decision. "Well when you left your room I noticed the photo on the bed… and well Sonia came up behind me… she told me about Sally a little… how close you two were…. however I'm still confused on what happened between you two… Sonia said if I wanted to know I should talk to you." He said as he looked at Sonic. Sonic just didn't speak for a bit as he stayed with a neutral expression in his eyes and bit his lips.

Meanwhile Cynder helped Twilight pick up the books from the stack she had. Twilight was thankfully covered by a blanket Cynder found in the study so it could cover up her… modesty. "Sorry about that earlier Twilight. We weren't really expecting all of… well that to occur." She said trying to be as modest as she could Twilight just giggled a little. "Yeah… well in all honesty I guess I was a little too hasty when I used the spell. So really this one's on me." She said. Cynder chuckled back to her comment before putting the books on the table since she has no clue where they go. "You know I don't know how in the world you are able to keep track of all these books." She said in confusion. "Well I do have a sorting system to help me with that." She comments as she puts some of the books she found back on the shelf.

As Cynder watched Twilight climb a ladder to put the books back she couldn't help but think back to what the CMC said about Sonic and his dark form. So without hesitation she decides she had to know more about that event. "Um Twilight if you don't mind could I ask you something?" Cynder asked. Twilight then climbed down and walked towards her as they stood in front of the couches. "Of course Cynder. What's on your mind?" She asked. Cynder was thinking of a way to word this without trying to make Twilight nervous or afraid about talking about it before speaking. "Well…. I'm just curious… how did you and your friends meet Sonic and his friends?" She asked. This is where Twilight became confused seeing this as a bit of a random question out of the blue. "Um ok not that I won't answer your question which I will answer but… why do you want to know that?" She asked. Cynder then gulped a little before speaking some more.

"Well the other day, when we were helping out on Sweet Apple Acres, we met the CMC, and after some pleasantries, we learned of Sonic's Dark form and how you met him and his friends when ironically he was on a rampage? Not that I'm judging you or anything…. trust me I'm the last person to judge someone on something like this…. Believe me, but it must have been hard and confusing to go through something like this, most people wouldn't give someone a second thought after that first impression. But do you know the details behind that, and how he got like that, I'd like to hear your side of the story, you know, girl between girl?" Cynder said delicately hoping Twilight wouldn't get offended by such a question. That's when Twilight sighed and sadly looked away as she held onto her blanket that was wrapped around her naked body as she began to take a seat so it wouldn't come undone.

"I do, but it's kind of a very sad story behind it actually, in fact it's gotta be the most tragic thing I ever heard in both fiction and nonfiction stories, and trust me…. I've read a lot between both to tell you that." She said as she padded a cushion next to her for Cynder to take a seat next to her. To which Cynder complied as she crawled up the couch in the study they were in to take a seat as she began to listen on Twilight's account. "What I'm about to tell you is something no writer could ever imagine, or whatever chapter that I've read in Equestrian history could ever recount as no one should ever go through what he went through on his journey for peace and justice in his land. My mentor always said it's good to have true friends to help you weather through dark times, and be there for you when you need it the most, and when I think of his story…. I can't help but feel how right she was…. when I think of all the pain and hardship he went through. To Clarify…. this happened way before we even met…. on his home world of Mobius." She said. "So let me just ask again… are you sure you want to know what happened?" Cynder nodded in response and braced herself for the story she was about to hear.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Spyro the two had found a private room where they could talk without any interruption. Sonic then pushed the door closed with his fore hooves and then turned around on on all fours towards Spyro donning a serious face before asking. "Okay first what do you know and what have you heard regarding the matter?" He said as he then folded his hind legs in to hear Spyro out before he began telling him anything. That's when Spyro felt a bit awkward as he scratch the back of his head with his claws. He knew this was a sensitive topic and knew only all too well what he experienced about dark power and he began to feel their might be link between the two; with the manifestation of his dark power and this Sally character he just heard about. But this was just an assumption that he just came up with, with nothing to go on besides personal experience and intuition to go on.

Spyro then decided to spill the beans since this wasn't what he originally asked but decided to go and tell what he heard from yesterday, so that he could kill two birds with one stone and get this over with and learn something possible vital and important as well, as well as getting a better understanding of Sonic, but he needed to breach this topic carefully, if it was anything like what he experienced then when he was possessed with dark power, then it had to be something personal and painful, that most would not feel comfortable talking about. "It was from the CMC yesterday at sweet apple acres when we were talking about my world well in a manner of speaking…. and the subject just came up about when you first came here and you using this power they referred to as Dark Sonic. At first I was skeptical about you at first, but then I realized that was bad of me…. seeing as I have an all too personal experience in such a similar fashion. Believe me I know all too well how easy it is to lose yourself to that darkness, especially when things get terrible and hit way too close to home for you." Spyro said while touching his own chest where his heart was as he donned a sympathetic sad look to empathize his point. "So whatever you want or need to tell me, you don't need to worry about me judging you so harshly over it, cuz I've done some questionable things myself on my adventures." He said being honest and truthful for a moment it was quiet but that's when Sonic smiled a bit.

"Well if you say so just know you asked for this story, not me, though I have to warn you it's not a pretty story at all." He commented. He then looked at Spyro again and began to speak. "Well I'll start by saying this. I'll never forget the day when everything had changed. See when I was a little kid my mother and father were co rulers with another family known as the Acorns. We were allied kingdoms who once were in a fight against a race of humans we called outlanders. However my father died before I could even remember what he was like. My mom said that he died while protecting innocent civilians in an ambush with people who weren't even apart of his kingdom. Anyways it was up to mom manage the kingdom on her own, but one thing I'll never forget her saying that though it saddened her that her husband was taken from her, she never once resented the way he had lived or for what he had died for. Keep this in mind they'll be a quiz on it later okay Scaley?" He said trying to add humor to the abysmal demise of his own king and father or for the fact that Sonic called him Scaley when he knew his name already as he looked confused at his response.

Sonic then cleared his throat and then said, "Right now where was I again… oh yeah." He said as Spyro looked even more dumbfounded that he was reciting his own past like it was trivial speech he was speaking as Sonic continued. "Our people were well pressed against the enemy forces of the outlanders, and for a time as I'm told it looked like the war was going to wage on with both sides facing heavy losses of casualties. Then one day a rogue Scientist by the name of Robotnik which we now refer to as Dr. Eggman was fleeing from his own side. We of course learned too late that he was being chased for ghastly experiments that even the outlanders thought were so appalling that they were sent to arrest and if necessary, to shoot to kill as well. Fearing that his experiments would bring about another catastrophe like his grandfather did, which ironically he was what helped spark off the Mobian and Overlander war. But unfortunately was saved by a reconnaissance party, under the banner of the Royal Acorn Family, who were scanning the area for enemy unit's in the area. When they brought him before King Max, he claimed that he escaped out of guilt for the Mobian forces and what they were making him do for their war effort. He then pledged his allegiance to the Kingdom of Acorn and vowed to help him build an army with his Kingdom being a major industrial supply giant for the Mobian race and their campaign against the war effort. He told him with his designs in robotics, that he'd suffer no more casualties from his kingdom and his kingdom would be revered for its actions in stopping the war. Smelling a golden opportunity there, King Max agreed to have this strange Outlander build his robotic army, vehicles and weapons with Max's entire resources at his disposal. Knowing that it would benefit his own people with relief, but also give his kingdom great glory for it's role in ending the war and his kind's struggle". Sonic said as he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Spyros confusing face had taken a different turn into a interested face as he had become fascinated more and more as Sonic continued.

"Max was always a shrewd opportunist who always sought leverage and political gain that would benefit his Kingdom's wealth, even though that mind set would later cost him dearly. My Kingdom's beliefs of honor didn't stem from personal gain, but later would find out it was inspired by this Kingdom's beliefs in unity and peace. Which was brought into practice with my mother's accidental trip to this dimension and meeting it's immortal princesses and how they governed things. Though trust me they are far from perfect themselves as they have suffered strife and hardship as well throughout their eons of rule. Like a thousand years ago Luna became corrupted when she grew envious of her sister and tried to snuff out her sister and create eternal night so everyone would bask in her night." Sonic said as he let Spyro absorb what he just said to him, in case he forgot and so he could catch a breather. "My mom was there believe it or not, and couldn't fathom at the time why this had happened and left heartbroken and angry at Celestia." That's when Spyro's eyes widened at this revelation Sonic just laid down on him. "Wait hold on your mother was there as well, how can that be?" He asked surprised. Sonic nodded. "Dimensional travel however the thing is when he Mom returned she had said she spent whole year there but from what we knew she had only gone there for a week." Sonic claimed but Spyro was more puzzled than ever. "Um ok your not making a lot of sense Sonic. How could she been in Equestria for a year but yet… be gone in a week by Möbius time?" He asked.

"See in dimensional travel some worlds have same time zones however in others they have a dimensional time zone. Like how 1 year here only equals a week. It's kinda weird but kinda cool as well." He explained. Spyro gave it a thought and then nodded. "I think I understand where you're getting at… like how the worlds are different. The time zone can be different as well right?" Sonic nodded. "In a way yes you can say that." Sonic said as he then decided to go back on the topic at hand.

"Anyways, where was I again?" He asked Spyro. "You were mentioning about how King Max was allowing this… Eggman person to create these… robots forces." Spyro said unsure of how to call them considering machines were not a part of his world. "Oh yeah well as I said Max allowed this outlander to build his robot army thinking it was a brilliant idea. For a while it did seem to have been a smart choice considering all the advancements we had. However my mother had her suspicions. In fact one day she even confronted Max about this and asked that he shut down the rest of the projects Eggman was creating. Max though explained to her that he couldn't cause it was to big a success and said that their people had never been so happy with these new creations. Aleena however had feared they had grown too dependent on technology and reminded Max about what happened when they considered creating the roboticizer." Spyro looked at Sonic confused. "Roboticizer?" He asked. "What is that?"

"Oh thats right I never told you. Well see my father's brother, Uncle Chuck was chief scientist Royal Science council of Acorn, even though we had our own kingdom, worked there due to the Republic of Acorn's industrial resources, and who was sent there as a gesture of good faith for both kingdom's. In any case he created this machine that would prolong life of the elderly. The roboticizer basically was a machine that replaced all organic components and turn it into machinery. In the early stages of development it seemed like a good idea however Uncle Chuck had discovered flaws in it. Such as how it would take the independent thinking of someone's mind. So when bringing this to the council Mom and Max plus the science division all agreed the project to be scrapped and all files of it completely destroyed." Sonic explained, but then lets out a chuckle to which Spyro was confused. "Um…. may I ask what was so funny about that machine?" He asked. Sonic though shook his head. "No that's not why I'm laughing. See when I think about it. The word Robot means Slave in Latin." Spyro though still looked confused. Sonic just sighed. "Its another language in my world… I'll explain it later. Anyways back on topic. Max though agreed that the project would've been a problem but that he and Mom saught to its destruction and that they could have total faith in Eggman. Mom though just couldn't agree. She decided then to just allow Max to learn the hard way and just walked away and believe you and me... Max was about to learn the truth the hard way one way or the other. However before getting to the big betrayal someone else worth mentioning was a Mystic advisor named Iblis Nagus. He was in a way Max's right hand in a sense. However he had knew of Eggman's plots to overthrow the king and even agreed to help as long as Eggman shared the rule over Mobius. Eggman agreed to it… however in the end he ended up betraying both Nagus and Max and sent them both to another dimensional plane called the zone of silence. After accomplishing that he sent his robotic forces on all of Acorn capturing citizens and transforming them into robots with the roboticizer. The very same machine that was supposed to have been decommissioned." Spyro became shocked by this but then gave a questioning look. "Wait I thought you said that all the plans for it were destroyed… how did Eggman get ahold of them?" Sonic sighed. "Well he knew a way of gain others trust through deception. Uncle Chuck had shown him the project during the early stages of development. My best guess from there was he swiped the plans for it before the project was shut down. In any case after launching his rampage on Acorn he came and attacked my mother and father's kingdom as well. Even with my mother being prepared for the worse the defenses were overrun and Eggman seized control. Within hours he claimed most of Mobius as his own. He then created his capital robotropolis… ironically it's where Max's kingdom once stood." Sonic explained taking a nice long breath afterwards. Spyro though gave a nervous look. "That must've been very hard for you? Losing your home and all." He said.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. When our home was under attack Mom insisted me and my siblings make a break for it while we had the chance. I didn't want to leave her but she said she would be right behind us. When we had escaped the palace was collapsing and we lost sight of Mom in all the chaos." Spyro wanted to ask Sonic something when hearing this but was afraid of the answer since it was his family and it probably wasn't good news. "Was your mother?" Sonic knew where Spyro was going with that and answered "Thankfully no she wasn't. She had gone into hiding after the kingdom was lost to Eggman. Still to this day me and my siblings are searching for her, but haven't had much luck in our search. In any case after Eggman seized control me and my siblings made our way to a small refuge in a forest village known as Knothole. There we met up with princess Sally. King Max's daughter and one of the heirs to the Republic of Acorn and my best friend in the whole world…. besides Tails of course. Together with some of our friends we formed the freedoms fighters. A force dedicated to fighting against Eggman and taking back our home of Möbius. Believe me it was not easy and we had many crazy adventures along the way and faced things that most would find scary to even have a chance to take on. Along the way me and Sally grew kinda close with each other but…" He mentioned. However before continuing he gave a brief pause. Spyro could tell this is probably where the story starts to turn south. "But?" Spyro replied in question wanting Sonic to answer. "But then… the day we were able to rescue Sally's father from the zone of silence… that's when everything began to change."

 **Study Hall.**

Twilight had basically so far explained everything Sonic had told Spyro only in a manner of how much she knew from what Sonic relayed to her from his own words. "What happened next was so sad once you think about it, not to mention horrible. While Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were fighting to liberate Eggman Regime from Mobius, Sonic and Sally began to become close, in fact they were quite the inseparable pair, Sonic always being Sally's right hand man and the guy she would always go with on Solo missions or otherwise. However when they got King Max back everything changed. See Max decided to take control of things in Knothole and offered Sally a place by his side along with her older brother Elice. Sally was ecstatic about this and Sonic offered his support on the idea. However Maxes true colors started to come to light when he and Sonic did not share the same views on maintaining rule on Knothole." She then sighed

"Sometimes I feel like Sonic started to understand why his mother was not a fan of Max's ideals" she said to Cynder. Cynder whispered to herself a little kinda concerned. "I don't think he's the only one" Twilight swore she heard a whisper and spoke. "Did you say something." Cynder just quickly shook her head "Nothing Twilight. Anyways you were saying?" She said. Twilight was still suspicious at what Cynder said but she just shook it off. "Well anyways despite Sonic's dislike fullness to the ideals her father had. Sally still supported her father's decisions and well… Sonic had reputation with just going with everything that happens no questions ask but he didn't figure out till it was too late that Sally was becoming distant because of this. Sally's brother Elice was more of a humble person than his sister and fell for a commoner and left Sally to be the only one to inherit the throne. With a suitor needed to rule by her side to become queen Sally naturally chose Sonic as her suitor. However soon after that an alien race called the Xorda attacked and threatened to destroy the planet of Mobius. Sonic however used his power to spare Mobius, however because of that Sonic found himself cast adrift in the farthest reaches of Space and for brief time was presumed to be dead, and it took him a whole year to get back."

Cynder became surprised by this. "Wait a whole year in space? That's… that's insane… how did he even survive out there?" She asked. Twilight smirked. "Well let's just say Sonic knew how to make friends on any planet. I'm just glad he was only out there for a year and not much longer. Unfortunately during that time Eggman was able to turn the war in his favor without Sonic to keep him at bay. So when Sonic came back it was fortunate, seeing as Eggman shanghaied a nuclear warhead and was about to launch it at a heavily populated area. Sonic was able to stop him but was injured and nearly killed because of it, with Sally watching the whole thing." She said. Cynder grew more and more concerned as Twilight continued the story.

 **Back with Sonic and Spyro.**

When Spyro heard about the injury Sonic suffered during that event. "Whoa, you're lucky that you didn't suffer any severe injuries from that skirmish!" He said raising his voice a bit. But Sonic then just blew a raspberry and waved his right hoof off on the comment. "Dude I suffered way worse than that in my many adventures, though it was painful, it was just a graze I suffered on my right shoulder, it healed after a day or so, though, what happened next was a lot more scarring…. Not to mention a lot more painful than any physical wound would I ever endured." He said as Sonic began to look down in remorse on what he was about to relay next, as he took a deep sigh as he continued. "There was this huge homecoming celebration for my return, I remembered feeling so relieved that I was finally home, but I also had learned that Eggman's forces had begun to dominate the war front and leaving us not only cut off from our allies but also had our home front up against the wall, with the progressions Eggman had made during my absence. One thing I will say about Eggman, he never missed an opportunity to take advantage of, much to my dismay." Sonic said wearily annoyed at the antic's his nemesis had caused him looking back at that period in his life as Sonic continued as he said. "Because from there that's when the domino of my life on Mobius began to fall apart. I was on stage in front of everyone when the King and his wife had made an announcement that I had just learned about then, they were going on a world tour of Mobius to announce their return and were going to leave Sally in charge while they were gone…. and at that moment my life started to become undone. She then said she wanted me to rule by her side while they were gone, taking me by complete surprise by the abruptness of this sudden proposition, she clearly wanted to play out her fantasy of ruling as queen with her husband king by her side, however when I began to voice concerns that she didn't like hearing that's when she began to lose it. I remember it too well and how quickly my happiness could fall apart so quickly in that short of time. Sally then began getting disturbingly angry with me, she then said there were plenty to fight Eggman and didn't always had to be me, but I couldn't out of good conscious just leave my friends and comrades out there without support especially after having to deal with him on there own for a whole year without me. So I told Sally I couldn't and that's when she snapped she slapped me hard against my face that it jostled wounded arm quite painfully saying I was being selfish and gave me horrible ultimatum it was either her or Eggman, which was kind of a horrible choice considering I would be damned if I stayed with her with innocent blood on my hands and damned with a broken heart if I didn't, though she didn't share these same views in her extreme solipsism view on things, all that mattered to her was her marriage and ascent to becoming queen." Sonic said as he began to shed tears from the pain of the memory he was reliving right now.

"It was as if everything we shared and did together and what was currently at stake didn't matter, unless it lead to her becoming queen, though I didn't see it at the time. Anyways when I couldn't come up with an answer that she wanted she then shoved me and ran off crying saying Eggman could have me all to himself then. To think that after a year stranded in space and finally being reunited, with her kneeling at my memorial grave and saying that she missed me and couldn't bear to lose me again, she'd just turn her back on me for not standing by and watching Eggman Slaughter and dominate everything we had ever worked for on getting back was completely irrelevant to her. Though I thought at the time all she needed to do was get her head back on straight, but that never happened."

"After that night and after a rescue mission which involved my surrogate father that raised me almost getting killed to save my life from a robotic imposter, Sally decided to chance one mission to save an old friend that was nearly terminated during our time there. Despite that our efforts were successful of saving an innocent life and an old friend from certain death, Sally's disposition remained the same after that. She became cold and hostile towards me with nothing but venom and disdain aimed at me and it was frightening just to be around her alone. And that's saying something since I've dealt with killer robots, death machines, monsters, and even the occasional giant apocalyptic monster that threatens our very existence. It was like to her I betrayed her for denying her Cinderella fantasy. She even said that 'Why keep fooling ourselves, I'm a royal woman and I need someone who isn't off risking his life to play hero. There was too much at stake… I'm sorry it's over between us.' Even though the very kingdom she stood to inherit with her own people, as well as I were fighting to ensure that very kingdoms would have a future. Despite saying that she showed no regard to our friends and their family members who were fighting for their very lives, all she cared about was her own prospects at the throne. Not even me, though like I said, I didn't see it at the time." Sonic said as he held his head down in shame and sorrow at his former loves selfish, arrogant, and uncompromising resolve. As Spyro looked at Sonic with remorse and sympathy for the pain he had to endure in his life.

 **Back in the study hall.**

Cynder was giving the same concerned look as Spyro was to Sonic. "It had to have been hard… experiencing a break up like that… and to even realize that someone you trusted… could turn out like that." he said. Twilight nodded. "Yeah well… I just wished Sonic caught on sooner so he didn't have to go through with that, but what's done is done… unfortunately things only grew worse for him and Sally as she and him kinda grew apart as days went by. Sally's anger only increased towards Sonic but to Sonic… he didn't let it show but… he felt betrayed deep down. Many of their friends tried to comfort the two and while Sonic was appreciative of it… Sally didn't want any of there help. Sonic's siblings even tried to approach her and defend Sonic while at the same time tried to help Sally understand. Sonia being the main one since she and Sally were the closest of friends. However the two got in the most heated argument I ever heard. After that Sonia and Sally got into a rough house as Sonic calls it and Sonia was jailed for a few months for it. Sonia refused to ever talk to Sally after that and only saw her as a mutual ally… honestly I can't say I blame her." Cynder had become shocked to hear about this fight between these two friends.

"It only got worse from there when King Max returned. Apparently he had fallen ill to a disease. With Elice gone away from the family Sally was left to inherit the throne. However since she was no longer with a suitor an arranged marriage was put in order, that was placed on her from birth that she wasn't aware of until then. She was betrothed to Antoine son of King Max's top general that had died mysteriously which Sally had not even bothered to follow up on the reason of this. You see, Antoine and Sonic had a rivalry going for the Princess's affection and Antoine likely knew about the arrangement which would explain why in the past he was trying to swoon the Princess and why he was so jealous of Sonic. But after a while Antoine fell in love with a fellow comrade Bunnie Rabbot, which trust me, from how Sonic described her, she sounded like the dimensional counterpart to my friend Applejack. Though during Sonic's absence Antoine had become cold and ruthless during that time span and broke up with Bunnie and thought it was due to the trauma's of hard war time. But in fact Antoine had been replaced with a doppelgänger from another dimension, where everyone counterpart from their world had an evil version of themselves and vice versa. Sonic even had one that still comes by to give our world trouble and to proclaim his dominance over him as well. But that's besides the point. Which also while I'm getting back on topic Sonic managed to save Bunnie as well earlier from annihilation if Sonic hadn't accompanied her on an earlier mission before this.

"Anyways uhhh where was I again?" Twilight asked as she was rubbing her hand against her chin as she sat there in contemplation. Cynder thought about it and spoke. "I believe you were talking about how Sally had agreed to this wedding. Which I'm sure Sonic wasn't pleased about it was he?" She asked. Twilight nodded. "Yes but not in the way your thinking. He was more of suspicious of Antoine… at least for the most part. Sonic then tried to reason with her she just brushed him aside and threw him in jail so he would not interfere for what should happen. Despite all those times he had saved her, he comforted and supported her, and even helped her to reclaim her lost royal family and protected all her friends from annihilation, she just turned her back on him and completely took him for granted not caring what happened to him after that. Fortunately Aleena had suddenly appeared and was able to appeal to Max's Son to intervene and take the throne with her alongside him. After freeing her son and daughter from captivity, the impostor tried to secretly poison the two to get things back on track for him but Sonic was able to stop and expose him and free the one he was impersonating." Cynder hearing this grew a little angry and annoyed. "I don't believe it how could someone do that to a person who trusted them the most?" She asked.

Twilight shrugged. "I don't know Cynder… I guess people sometimes hide their true colors until there's a reason to show them, but it's just my thought." She said. "Though maybe it was just that Sally just wanted to assure her place on the throne despite all that was happening to her people and kingdom during Sonic's absence. When he was presumed dead last year by saving the planet, all she saw was that her happiness was taken away, so when Sonic came back and refused her, all she saw was him taking that away from her. If Sally had faith in Sonic as well as care about the welfare of her friends, colleagues, and people of her kingdom, she wouldn't of discarded Sonic the way she did, but she selfishly wanted to cut corners to assure her place on the throne instead of assuring the welfare of her kingdom during Eggman's campaign." Twilight said to Cynder in a lecture like tone to her. "I see, but I assume something terrible might of happen her break up with Sonic and Sally's treacherous wedding that resulted in nearly handing her kingdom to evil forces, even though from what I've heard already that's enough to break a bond beyond repair, I can't help but think there was more that shattered this beyond recognition?" Cynder said a matter of factly to Twilight. "Well in any case, you would be right, Not only once this 'Patch' as they call him would of killed Sally once he had no longer any use of her once he was declared King by marriage, but Sally would of made Sonic the perfect fall guy for her murder once he had done away with her, seeing Sonic would have the perfect facade for a motive for the crime, if Elice hadn't intervened and helped to expose the fraud. Though Sally then fell into disgrace and obscurity, though she tried to apologize for her actions, but all the harm that she was negligent of as well as turning as imprisoning another royal family was already too steep for her to make up for. So Sonic was encouraged by his other family members not to see her anymore. Despite him having ambivalent feelings about that, despite all the harm she had been negligent towards and animosity she had towards him.

My mentor said she's seen this behavior before many times before in her two thousand years of rule, people get so enamoured with the possibility of ascending from what they are, they forget their roots and disregard what brought them to where they are due to the glamour blinding them of what's really important and they let that corrupt them from what they once stood for and to some it seems like there doing things that are questionable but really it's because they don't know how to deal with the real problem at hand, however….."

 **Back to Sonic and Spyro**

Sonic then started tearing up in the eyes as he explained. "You see, Max never approved of me and Sally being together, due to…" Sonic said as he sarcastically said in a callous tone. "Political Differences. He thought our way of running things was too liberal, that there was no political or profitable gain from our sense of equality and compassion. My mom had stayed hidden all this time, especially during my absence in space, because she had grown afraid of Max's methods due to some information she had uncovered, but I'll get back to that in a second. Anyways during my absence 'Patch' who had assumed Antoine's identity during that time had quickly rose in rank in due to him already being Max's Golden boy and Son of his top general, which he kinda disposed of when I had returned. And…. (sigh) made his job easier to do once Sally had disowned me from the throne, which now in hindsight I'm glad I did, seeing I would of been his next target under Sally's obliviousness. Even when comparing my record to his barely a year rise in rank due to his now cold and ruthless methods, there was hardly any comparison."

That's when Sonic started to get angry as he rolled his eyes in exasperation as he had tears in his eyes. "But did Sally care about that….. Noooooo, she stopped caring about even trying to defend my resume when I said I couldn't stay with her and everything after that!" Sonic said as he punched a fore hoof into the crystal wall actually making an impressive cracks at the durable structure under the weight of his…. hoof, as he was breaking up with anger and despair in his voice and actions. A dark Aurora had appeared in a mill a second of that outburst as it briefly flashed against his pony frame before disappearing as quickly as it came. Spyro recognized this a bit and gave a surprised look. " _Whoa...that… dark energy… was that what the CMC were talking about…"_ Though he then shook it off and patted Sonic on the back. "Calm down Sonic. Punching a wall and getting angry at something that happened in the past is not going to change anything. What's done is done we can't change it all we can do is move on." He said trying to calm his friend before things got out of hand.

Sonic then recoiled in sadness and said. "Sorry, but like I said this isn't a pleasant story. I lost people I cared about, people that didn't even deserve to die the way they did." Sonic said as he began to sob, not even bothering to regain his composure seeing crying helped vent the feelings out instead of letting them fester like last time. "I lost my friend that one before when Sally had accompanied us on. Who said he was useless before he sacrificed himself to neutralize a dire threat, the very one Sally participated in rescuing before, I lost uncle Chuck and I lost my surrogate parents who I loved as my own. And I came to that conclusion right as I was sitting in a jail cell that Sally put me in next to my sister as I dwelled on that all that was for nothing….. it infuriated me. It made me question if what I did all those years. That it was all a big waste of time… like a cruel joke the world played on me." He said with anger. It was a bit of a sad moment as Sonic just wiped away his tears and just sighed

"In any case it doesn't matter now. Like you said what's done is done. In any case we later found out why my mother went into hiding instead of re-joining us at knot hole, she had uncovered secret plans that informed us that Max had planned to use to conquer other kingdoms into his empire, and when Patch as Antoine, he helped motivate Max to absorb our kingdom as his own leaving us with nothing, thanks to the spying efforts of Manic, which Aleena still kept in contact with during my absence. And when a small platoon of Super Robots were mysteriously deployed after the fiasco of the wedding that nearly destroyed Knothole, it was time that my mother revealed those treacherous plans. And given who Max like to promote especially after the wedding, well we were starting to get the feeling that they weren't really our friends." Sonic said. "My mom was able to get the truth but the troubles did not cease there. Remember that Mystic I told you about Nagus. Well as it turned out while Max was trapped in the zone of silence Max in state of desperation made deal with him in for his freedom in exchange for his own kingdom. Due to that he had no trouble easily seized power over the Acorns. My mom had gone back into hiding to who knows where shortly before Nagus took over. She had said to me and my siblings she had something to take care and to this day I don't where she went. Sally was devastated upon hearing about her kingdom being run by Nagus, she used to put her father on such a high pedestal. But of course I was to angered by her actions to even think about giving her any warmth and support after shunning me for so long, but one thing we could both agree on was… we didn't believe anymore that the Republic of Acorn had our best interest at heart." Sonic said. Spyro nodded in understanding considering the things he's heard about Nagus.

"Sounds like you guys were on your own at that point." Spyro stated. "Yeah well… not like it wasn't the first time our home went against us. However Sally knew she needed to seek out some assistance and as reluctant as I was I was asked to go and help her towards her destination. I was joined by Manic and Sonia so at least I had some people I could count on, considering that even relationships with my other friends and comrade we're starting to be put into question as well soon after the break up. It just seemed when things never panned out for anyone, I was always the first to be blamed for everything when I had the fate of the world on my shoulders. Tail and me had a dispute over Fiona despite the fact we both got played by her, Knuckles was always quick to throw down with me on just about everything, even to be gullible enough to fall for Eggman's lies, Fiona who I was seeing at the time shortly after Sally had dumped me, despite tender moments we shared together, would rather cheat and betray me to my doppelgänger and play turncoat against us, I was then starting to get a very negative outlook on women in general, Amy whose only major concern for fighting was to indulge her obsession with me which got really annoying at times and would result in me getting creamed with a hammer if I saw anyone else or even no matter how modestly I would refuse her advances towards me. Seriously why do women always act so fanatically around romance and always take things out of context instead of giving us a break? Shadow who always acted so hostile and arrogant against me, despite me taking the wrap for his antic's the first time he ever appeared, and finally Silver….. who'd came out of the blue one day from the future to destroy me claiming I would bring about the end of the world, even though that's what I was always trying to prevent in the first place. And don't even get me started with Blaze, Gawd! It seemed whenever I first meet someone they'd rather throw down with me then like everyone else out of some personal issues they have with the world than exchange pleasantries with one another instead?!" Sonic said as he threw his fore hooves in the air to help give emphasis on what he was feeling.

"Sigh I felt back then my life was nothing but just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. So as you can imagine times were hard on me but there was still hope for my world. See before any of the whole Nagus thing went down Sally found another prospect with Monkey Khan and we decided to sever our connection with the Republic of Acorn after that. So when Nagus came to collect his debt with the scared and demoralized people of his kingdom and offered them protection against Eggman's forces, they lept at the chance. After that the Valley of the Dragon's where Ken ruled had four ninja clan's and demanded on threat of war, that they terminate the marriage with the princess of Acorn so as to not be dragged down again with the kingdom's questionable alliances with others. Ken of course had to agree as they were on a fickle alliance with them, though not before a porcelain grenade struck her, and she was unable to have kids anymore due to her injuries sustained. The prophets said I would find a kingdom to help establish true balance and peace for my world and at the time that was the only keeping me going, until some more awful things happened.

 **Twilight and Cynder**

As Cynder sat there next to Twilight recapping about what else Sonic had to endure, she couldn't help but have a look of dumbfoundedness on her face. She couldn't believe how much hardship he had to endure as well as angst betrayal form his own friends instead of support and compassion like what most friends should, or at least what she heard about friends. It was any wonder why he had lost his sanity back then after all that, and considering she use to be the dark servant of Malefor himself, at least people had a good reason to be afraid of her but this…. she couldn't help but send her heart out in sympathy to Sonic after hearing this. "I can't imagine how that must feel… I mean… the anger and frustration…. and to mistaken helping for…. that… I feel really sorry Sonic went through that."

Twilight though shook her head "oh trust me the worst was yet to come. See Sally had been forbidden from going on anymore dangerous missions thanks to her higher statist as royalty, and that her presence in hostile territory created a huge liability to not only to her own people, but the strained relationships with the other kingdoms and tribes of Mobius that was under Eggman's iron fist of domination. But she was steadily declining again in mental stability again due to her losing any hope for a happy future she had dreamed about once her ability to produce heirs to the throne had been taken away, which the entire Kingdom now had to change it's traditions and customs after that. Max whose health had been deteriorating after the attempt on his life had been living his last remaining days behind bars due to his war crimes and the consequences of what everyone was enduring right now because of him. And in his final words…. condoned how disappointed he was in Sally for fringing the purity and future of their royal lineage on her childish endeavors for adventure and handing over controlling power and responsibility to the mindless sheep they were suppose to shepherding. That she had things most women would kill over to have and she squandered it, on her silly adventures, when she should've accepted her lot in life like her mother did and been thankful for that, but now….. she was a heir to throne of nothing due to her foolishness.

Even though Sonic and her weren't on speaking terms anymore, even Sonic couldn't help but feel sorry for her despite transgressions against him. Though when he tried to console with her she gave him the same venomous ugly stare she gave him when they broke up that day. Saying 'You probably felt I had this coming didn't you? Since I condemned you for trying to save the futures of others, you figured why should I even be allowed to have one huh?' Though if you ask me instead of showing the same level of disdain as from before I couldn't help but notice a tinge of envy on Sally part for Sonic, seeing he had a supporting family with siblings that stood by him through the worst of times, and a parent that supported his choices and was proud of him, even though Aleena did it from afar and not try to dictate or interfere with his like her own father did. To be honest it was a bittersweet moment and to Sonic… he had no other words he could speak. Sally though defied all their orders and went off on her own claiming that was all she had left." Twilight then takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Sounds like she felt she had nothing to lose and everything to gain huh?" Cynder asked curiously. "Or more like nothing to lose at all, to be honest as terrible as she was to him….. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her in the end. It's funny you know?" Twilight said as she lifted her remorseful head towards Cynder to give her own bitter sweet smile, as Cynder looked perplexed at her and asked "And why is that?" She asked, to which Twilight responded by saying. "Sonic once told me that in a lot of ways I kinda remind him of Sally and what they once shared, but in a lot of ways I brought a lot more light and compassion to him to our relationship than she ever did in theirs, and that I always did what was kind and right instead of doing what was beneficial and convenient to myself, which exemplified what a true ruler should be like instead of one's own prosperity." Twilight said through warm and touching tears in her eyes. It was the most heartfelt and inspiring thing anyone besides her former teacher Princess Celestia had ever said to her before, and considering Sonic had done so much in his teenage span in life that it had rivaled what Celestia had done in her two thousand years of existence it also carried great merit to her as well to her as well as her former mentor and ruler. Twilight then dried her tears and shook herself out of her warm compassionate feelings and went back to the sad story she was telling.

"Anyways by that time Sally was getting even more reckless than she should've been in her missions, she not only defied the council and operated illegally but she no longer even cared about those that worked under her and took very unnecessary risks though…. from what I witnessed personally from her last mission, I don't think she even cared that she even made it, as she knowingly took her squad into a suicide mission under a heavily guarded facility where it was alleged that Eggman was working on his end game. Sonic was starting to get annoyed by her careless antics and as he reluctantly sped into the facility there was a massive explosion that erupted from within. Sally had placed a bomb on Eggman's prototype roboticizer canon and planned to go out in a blaze of glory, ending the life she no longer felt had any meaning. Poor Sonic….. I never had the heart to tell him as Sally sat there holding a wounded arm and life slowly ebbing away as she pressed the detonator the last feeling she had was of pain and despair of her life that she never got to live beyond this, and I don't plan to as he feels some level of remorse of what happened, though Sally's curse and wrath did not end there unfortunately as she had one more unpleasant surprise for Sonic after that."

Twilight Said but then Cynder rose with a question. "Wait! how do you know such vivid details, your reciting everything from Sonic's own word of mouth but you make it sound like you were there witnessing it first hand?" Cynder said a little alarmed at this insight but Twilight snapped out of her stupor and lit up from Cynder's question as he then clarified. "Oh I witnessed it from Princess Luna ability to explore the memories and dreams of others, they can carry far beyond that of what had transpired through the perception of one's own memory. They even recollect what had transpired beyond what that Ponies has beared witness to through their perception. It was around the time when we were reviewing Sonic's origins and history when he first appeared in Equestria and went dark, and since I was his caretaker at the time, Luna felt it was prudent I was made aware of this. Even she had felt this was the most saddest thing she had ever bered witnessed to." Anyways back to the story. After Sally had past things got ugly when Eggman had unleashed some kind of new weapon. One of which Sonic said Eggman claimed it was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. He made it pretty clear when his new weapon flew to where Knuckles lived. A place known as Angel island."

Cynder became curious hearing the name. "Why is it called Angel Island?" She asked. Twilight spoke. "From all that I can gather it's an island on Möbius with the strange ability to float in the sky thanks to this Mystical gem of infinite power known as the Master Emerald, but that's not important. See it turns out the weapon was there for an assault on the island and it succeeded in killing Knuckles old love interest… I believe her name was Julie-sue. When Sonic and co went and discovered it Knuckles just… lost his temper and was so blinded by grief…he blamed Sonic for what happened. Try to understand he didn't mean it… but losing Julie sue took a heavy hit on him… considering how close they were back then. As the attacks got worse every time things just… started to fall apart." Twilight said sighing. "This… is where things went to tartarus." Cynder looked confused and Twilight took a deep breath seeing her friend confused.

"It's a dark place where only the worst of the worst villains go to rot away. Kind of like… a prison" She said to Cynder. Cynder couldn't help hearing this think about what the well of souls was like when she was first sent there. The cold chill of evil spirits, the only source of light were the green flames, and the statue of the greatest evil to ever plague the grounds of her world. Thinking about it now just gave her shivers she hadn't felt in forever. Twilight couldn't help noticing her uneasy feelings and became concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked. Cynder then just snapped out of her thoughts and just tried to give her best smile as possible "Yeah I'm fine just… was thinking was all. Anyways was it ever discovered what this… deadly weapon was?"

Twilight though turned away for a minute. "Yes… Sonic did find out, but… when he did… let's just say… it was the one thing that made him… lose control. See he went to go stop Eggman from using this machine of his that could tamper with the very fabric of existence on Möbius. Sonic went to go stop him of course along with his friends, but what he encountered changed everything. It was Sally… or rather a robot version of her known as Mecha Sally. See it turned out when Sally destroyed the device her body became mechanical when the energy was released from the machine, but the ensuing explosion had damaged her original frame beyond repair, according to Eggman and he floated saying he saw this as an opportunity to get into Sonic's head and to not only dominate him but to gloat in Sonic's face at the delicious irony at the very concept of his supposed defeat. Ohhhh did it ever succeed in doing that… actually it succeed too well cause as Sonic was looking down at the very same cold venomous blue eyes he was looking that Sally had for him after their break up, only with the black background they looked more murderous than ever, as Sonic claimed he even felt the malice of her spirit through those eyes as Sally ran him through with one of those energy blades he outfitted her with. As Eggman stood there cackling at Sonic's supposed death and defeat that's when things turned dark, and not in the way Eggman was hoping for either. As Sonic snapped the chaos emeralds Eggman was using to power the machine it felt Sonic's rage and emotional collapse as the machine was running causing Sonic's dark transformation and things to go haywire sending all the occupants around the machine to our world."

 **Sonic and Spyro**

As Sonic explained about his dark form taking hold Spyro started to feel some strange sensation about him. Like something about all of this felt… personally familiar. "When I had created that dimensional rift sending us flying to this world… I had already unleashed my dark powers… and worst of all due to my level of anger… the only thing I could think of… was killing Eggman. Everything that had occurred up to now… it had fueled inside me and it was ready to be unleashed… I went on a rampage after that. Everything that was in my sight I destroyed well mostly non living things… see even though I am more angry I haven't lost my senses when I'm in that dark form so I know when to stop myself from hurting anyone else, but truthfully nothing was changing my mindset… Honestly I would've succeeded… if my friends didn't get in the way… lucky them." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes. "When I went dark, I was so full of rage and sick of everyone's ugly attitude with me recently at the time and having to deal with their far too easily earned content with me didn't help, instead of talking things out calmly and civilized, they all wanted to take a turn at taking a swing at me instead, which really didn't help my psyche at all at the place I was in, luckily I still had enough restraint left to not kill them, though I did really mess them up…. I hope at least now they'll think about talking things out instead of treating me like I intentionally ran over their dog or something… though it's also sad it had to come to this point for them to be more considerate to my feelings."

Sonic said as rolled his eyes again at exasperated experience though he knew he wasn't exactly in the right either, though his tolerance had been pushed far beyond it's limit at the time. "Though I'm not exactly proud of it either though." Sonic said as his expression softened a bit after recalling the destruction and terror that he brought to the innocent citizens of Ponyville. "Anyways… lucky for Eggman that for a fat guy he can run so fast, though unlucky for anyone else that he decided to take cover in Ponyville, since he had no regard for anyone else's life but his own, he had no problem using anyone as cover to hide his evil fat ass, as I also wanted to take my time with dragging his suffering out before killing him…. again I was in a real dark place and I wanted him to suffer painfully for everything he had done to me and everyone else on my planet." Sonic said with a hint of contempt in his voice for the man that he had wanted to kill. "Unfortunately my bloodlust for my enemies death had gotten the royal guard of Equestria up in arms, though they didn't even pose any threat to me and more of a extreme danger to them, even in my base form I could've gone through them easily, if I had wanted to, since I had been fighting robots, armies, and monsters since I still had my baby teeth." Sonic said nonchalantly but Spyro couldn't help but get unnerved by that very statement. "Heh… I think I can imagine what that's like… really… I can." Spyro said as his tone went softer as he said the last 3 words. Though he didn't also want to get on this guy's bad side either if what he said was true and he had been decimating enemies since he was a kid, no one with that level of experience was to ever be taken lightly, even from a novice point of view.

"Anyways as you can imagine things escalated quickly when the Canterlot Guard was proving to be a distraction for Eggman to gain some distance to get away, which was antagonizing me even more, though that when even the Royal Canterlot Sister's got involved, which was saying something since they had not gotten involved with a dispute for a thousand year, and unfortunately for them…. it showed…. as they proved little next to no challenge to me as I was currently. Considering I had beaten two immortal goddesses of the Sun and Moon into submission, that both disturbed and impressed me at the same time at the level of power I had attained over the years." Spyro then began to sweat drop reconfirming that this was definitely a guy not worth getting on bad side of, considering that he just said that he beat two goddesses of the Sun and Moon with little to no effort. He wasn't sure that even he could compete with that level of power and fighting skill. Then again not even he was sure what the limits of a purple dragon was so he kept the border line up.

"Wow, what's your training regiment for attaining that level of strength? You mind letting me in your little secret of ultimate power?" Spyro asked nervously, hoping he would take it as a light hearted joke. Sonic then looked back at him blinking a bit in confusion at his question. "Oh it's nothing special…. just a few hundred power rings throughout the years and Chaos Emerald energy, along with some daily heavy sprinting, sometimes even across the entire planet on occasion really." Sonic said casually like anyone could do it, but forgot that he was born with Super Speed as well as a genius uncle to utilize it, to it's very peak and even beyond, as he clarified by saying; "Honestly I sometimes forget I'm already the speed devil of the universe, but hey when you have the power to run across the planet and see the sights guess you forget eventually huh?" Sonic said as he playfully jabbed Spyro in the Shoulder for some comical effect, as he continued on with his story.

"Anyways things seemed pretty grim, even for me, it was like I was trapped in a perpetual black void, with nothing but anger and despair surrounding me, the only way out I believed at the time was to finally destroy Eggman and make him pay for all that he had done. That's when Twilight and the Mane six came with the elements of Harmony, Twilight knew that they'd get only one shot, since the elements took a toll on them once used and would take a while before recovery I guess for another shot. And with one shot she didn't want to risk her friends welfare so lightly, after seeing what I could do. Fortunately for both of us, Twilight had been observing me as well during my tirade across Ponyville, as well as ask my friends what was going on and what I was really like. she was the only one with enough insight to know that I was in great pain and fighting me wasn't the best solution to stopping me. *sigh* I can barely remember the last time someone actually came to save my life... without trying beating me into submission that is." Sonic said as he looked back at the serene moment with such clarity.

 **Twilight and Cynder**

Upon hearing the destruction he had caused Cynder was so shocked about the dilemma. The fact he caused all that while he had that dark power flowing in him. It made her heart pound as the memory of first seeing Spyro when he unleashed his Dark powers or even about her time when experienced with these powers.

Twilight could see the look and sighed. "Yes… it… it was a… very devastating time for everyone." She said trying to sound a bit remorseful and not cynical. Cynder though snapped from her thoughts when she thought about the CMC's side to the story. "Hold on though… according to the CMC… you were the one who was said to have helped him break free of that dark power… is that right?" She asked curiously. Twilight looked at Cynder with a innocent and confusing look as if she was mistaken for the details. "Well… yes that is right…. it's… strange really, but… and I think I was the only to have noticed this, but when I got a good look at his face… at the base of the white eyes of his… I swore I could see what looked to be tears… I could see him crying. He was sad… deep down through all that dark terrifying aura was someone who looked as if he lost everything. Seeing that… I… I just knew he had to be hurt mentally so much… So… I decided to try to speak to him rather than fight him… so… when everything else from fighting to using the elements was out of the question…. and even though I was scared stiff… I approached Sonic and called out to him. It just felt right to do so… and when I did…. he did approach me but… instead of being all brutal and violent… he actually just listened to me." She said. Cynder couldn't help but develop a sense of deja vu by hearing this and even though she had a pretty good idea she went and asked. "What did you tell him?"

Twilight then smiled a little bit "I told him… that I understood he was hurting deep on the inside and that something terrible must've have happened to make him so mad, but revenge isn't the answer. Of course he argued back saying that man has taken so much from him and everyone on Möbius, and he'd do the same to us as well if he didn't end him right there, and that he deserved to die for his crimes. He also claimed that I have no right to say these things cause I don't know what he's been through. To be honest he had a fair point and I told him he was right but to take a look around at what he was doing to everybody in his pursuit for revenge. As he looked around I told him that letting his anger get the better of him is only going to make things worse. I then gave him a choice. That he could either just attack me, kill Eggman and turn out as bad as him or… to calm down, let go of whatever was making him so angry, and stop his rampage."

 **Sonic and Spyro**

Spyro smiled because seeing evidence and all he knew what Sonic had chosen as Sonic spoke. "At that moment it was like my eyes were opened again from the darkness. I could see all that I had done and…. Believe me I was very ashamed. Though I managed to mellow down enough, it still wasn't enough, I was struggling to regain control of my body…. but the darkness was too much for me at that point for me to simple regain control, but that's when Twilight and her five friends used these artifacts called the elements of harmony and were able to quell the darkness that had been festering in me for so long. After the darkness had left me I just stayed right where I was and just surrendered for what I did to there home. I was then taken to a jail cell and awaited my sentence. To be honest with you after seeing all the scared expressions they had I was prepared to face whatever they had for me." He said. Spyro nodded in understanding. "Guess you were really willing to pay for what you did huh?" Sonic nodded.

 **Twilight and Cynder**

"At that point, I couldn't help but be compelled as well as curious if you might say, to help him and learn more about him and what turned him into something like that; it was the most powerful thing I had ever seen, but at the same time I needed to help him and see what I could to help him out of this rhut he had found himself in and see if I could reform him and give him a second chance. But when I got to the cell that was holding him, it confirmed everything that I had suspected about him. *sigh* He was huddled in a corner of the prison cell with the most depressed look on his face. Like he had given up on everything, and was waiting to be released from the pain that was consuming him. With his drive for vengeance now gone, he had nothing to sustain himself to keep going. It broke my heart seeing him like that, even though I didn't know much about him yet, I could see that he desperately needed someone to reach out to, even if he didn't know it. I then went into his prison cell and there he had told me everything, it was hard not to feel sorry for him or to understand what had happened to him. With having to fight for everything practically his whole life and having to gone through what he had it was no wonder why he had snapped." Twilight said to Cynder as she then held the blanket over herself as she looked down in sadness of that moment, as she then looked up at Cynder with a sense of determination.

"It was then I knew what I had to do to make this right. Anyway's being the star pupil of Princess Celestia has it's perks, and that's getting an easy accessible meeting with her or need a favor, which I seldomly lay ask for since I know she's a very busy pony and that I don't abuse often, though this was clearly a situation that required my attention. So I offered that Sonic be released into my care, upon his sentencing. Turns out that proved to be a very conveniently well made move on my part, despite Celestia's reluctant to do so…. especially when they learned who Sonic was and who he was related to as well…. it certainly gave me quite the shock as well. As it turned out Sonic was affiliated with being the son of Someone they knew a very long time ago, and wouldn't you ironically know it, it around the same time before Princess Celestia had banished Princess Luna to the moon. Which caused quite the convenient get together for a long awaited reunion. Once Queen Aleena made her presence known to us around Sonic's hearing, they managed to reconcile once Aleena had learned that they had saved her son from corruption, and that during her away and in exile from her own children had taught her leniency since the time they spoke and how negligent she had been with her own children had led to the same corruption with her own as it did with Luna previously a thousand years ago."

Cynder thought back to what she was told by Luna about the banishment so long ago and just went under an assumption based on what she's been hearing this whole time. "So… needless to say she had a similar experience Celestia had?" She asked. Twilight scratched the back of her head. "Well kinda… see I never knew her that well, but from what I hear and witnessing the banishment of Luna first hand… yes I would say so." Cynder became confused by how Twilight could've but Twilight anticipated this and held her hand up. "That can come at another time I promise, but back on the subject." Twilight said kindly to Cynder as she moved moved back on track to her story.

"Anyways, despite all this encouragement and being pardoned with only being supervised being his condition of being freed. Sonic was reluctant to do so, thinking he deserved a harder punishment for his wrongdoings then being charged with a lenient sentence. This discouraged behavior made me start to believe that he wasn't use to being treated with much compassion and it started to affect his morale, which became even more apparent when I brought him back to my home in Ponyville as he became awkward and fearful of the residence scrutiny and became reclusive in my old house in the Golden Oaks library. He even said he was done with being a hero, considering what it had cost him in the long run of his career, which made me see it was possible depression that he was suffering from his long term of mistreatment of other's back at his home world and having his good deeds being taken for granted by everybody else back at his home and the harsh war that was taking place at his dimension. He even refused to face his friends who he was convinced that they now hated him for his…. dark outburst at everyone, thinking he would never regain their trust or compassion as it was easily destroyed by them in the past, or what they believed in him."

"This proved to be more difficult than I originally thought, as he was left so broken from his experiences that he just gave up on everything. So I decided to take a drastic measure and turn Sonic into a pony so he'd feel concealed from everybody's disdain and I could pass him off as a newcomer to our town, which would make reforming him into our society more easy as he was now, literally a part of the herd. For a short time, this seemed to have worked, for the exception that he didn't have his own cutie mark, and I thought that was weird at the time wrote it off as trivial. But then it became alarmingly apparent that when I changed Sonic form I had also had stripped him of his powers as well, and when I tried to undo this by turning him back, I found out that I couldn't. You see when he was all depressed and demoralized he had essentially lost who he was when he was a hedgehog, so when I made him into an earth pony with him a shell of his former self it must've interacted with the spell in a way of remaking him, all I wanted was to make him feel that he had a clean slate…. But I wasn't expecting it to be this absolute. Though surprisingly…. he felt okay with this, in fact for him it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he even said the it was probably for the best, since it was his power and his speed and his former look on life that drove him astray, which needless to say surprised me greatly. Anyways once the pony folk of our town saw how resolved he was at being just like them, they decided to warm up to him and befriend him.

For a time it looked like all e would be all well again. Until Doctor Eggman returned again, only more unhinged and deranged than ever with his new found fear that Sonic was out to get him now that his inhibitions to kill had been removed and spent the months in hiding coming up with drastic measures to end this threat to his life as well as his ambitions to rule everything in existence. Though once he had saw Sonic as a common earth pony with all his powers removed." Twilight said with disdain in her voice at the horrible and cruel man that threatened everybody.

Cynder couldn't help but think how she felt when she returned back to the temple after her… dark past as she referred to it. "Yeah I think I can imagine how he must've felt. Though hearing this… don't you think his enemies would've used that as an opportunity to get rid of him for good?" She asked. As Twilight looked a bit perplexed at her response on the subject, but decided to move along with her story.

"Anyways once he saw Sonic as a harmless earth pony now, instead of the speedy blue hedgehog who had thwarted his plans every step of the way. He had taken great glee and pleasure now that his greatest obstacle had been removed, and even mockingly laughed at him from high above his egg mobile he usually float around in, as he then proceeded to attack and destroy Ponyville, taking great pleasure that his nemeses now could just watch as he took over our world. Though this was met with resistance from Sonic's other friends as well as from our armed forces as well. But given that he came prepared to deal with Sonic's dark form which he was unsure would stop him, he was little concerned with the measures he had against everybody else, even Shadow and Silver who were powerless against his counter measures. It seemed bleak at the time, and I feared this was all my fault for taking impractical steps to help someone to help someone that I had learned to care for as well, which came even more nightmarishly true when we were trying to coordinate an evacuation.

A lone shot was fired from a canon from one of Eggman's airships and Sonic threw me out of the way using his own body as a shield to protect me from the blast. I was devastated when I found Sonic's mortally wounded body on top of my own in a protective embrace. I started to cry while Eggman rejoiced in Sonic's assured demise. Honestly how could somepony be so cruel, selfish, and heartless taking glee in his enemies apparent death. But then Sonic began to comfort me saying this wasn't my fault, in fact he said I saved him from an even more horrible fate of living in misery and alone and that he was grateful and happy that…. for once someone had taken the time to save him for once from his own misery then leaving him to rot like everybody else had." Twilight said as she began to sniffle from the bitter sweet memories of that moment. Cynder couldn't help but be touched as well as she began to shed a few tears at this, as it was the most heartfelt and touching thing she had ever heard, considering she had spent the majority of her life as a heartless evil enforcer to Malefor's forces.

It was then Twilight's demeanor changed when her face began to brighten as the story clearly had a happy ending. "It was then a miracle began to happen! Just as Sonic's life began to ebb a way his pure heart and selfless intentions began to shine through as his Cutie Mark appeared, which somehow caused my spell on him to break, reverting him to the Hedgehog he once was before. It was then Ponyville got to see the true Sonic and his heroic first hoof, as he single hoofedly saved Ponyville and everyone Eggman had captured. It was a sight to behold, even I was amazed at what he could do alone in his base form. Since he could do things that even Equestria's top flier's the wonderbolts couldn't accomplish. I even remember fondly the priceless look on Rainbow Dash's face when she saw him in action for the first time. It was then I knew Rainbow had met her match and lifelong rival as well." Twilight said as she looked back fondly on those memories of those moments.

Cynder just smirked a little. She then thought about Flame for a minute back in avalor and smirked. "You know when you say that it reminds me of this dragon named Flame. He and Spyro used to go at it between each other. They are good friends… but.. They tend to take their rivalry to the next level here or there… I don't understand how it works in male dragons." She then lets out a giggle. "Come to think of it I used to have a… sorta rival myself. Her name is Ember… she had… uh a same interest in dragon we both had eyes for, but he remains oblivious of our mutual feelings of him as well, why are men always like that, you always have to be very obvious about your feelings to them, it's like they don't have an intuition of there own at all, at least that what I've noticed about the male gender." She explained. Twilight however just giggled a little. "I'm not sure… though who is this mystery male you're so interested in… if you don't mind me asking." Cynder just blushed and turned away. "Oh… n...no one special… just a certain dragon is all." She said nervously.

Twilight though thought back to how Cynder reacted around Spyro every now and then and considering what she remembered from those strange flashes it didn't take long to figure it out. "It wouldn't happen to be a certain dragon, purple scales, golden spiral horns with other other golden accents, and violet eyes would it?" She said in a sarcasm tone. Cynder just tried to deny it. "I don't know who you're referring to" She said. Twilight though moved over and nudged at Cynder. "Oh come on I see how you look at him every now and then. It's so obvious." She proclaimed. "Especially when you hinted that you wanted him to remember something back at Princess Celestia's castle, where we first met you guys?" She added recalling the incident as well that just happened three weeks ago when they first met. "Mind telling me what that memory was?" She said getting a little too close for comfort. Cynder felt very pressured as her heart pounded like crazy. She knew she needed to change the subject, and fast. "W...well uhhh…. what about you and Sonic huh?" She asked very quickly. As soon as that subject was spoken out Twilight's expression turned from confident to confused. "What about me and Sonic?"

"When did you two become a thing because from the way you two acted almost sounded like you've been a thing for quite a while huh?" Cynder asked as she started to develop a small smirk. Twilight just blushed a little and turned away smiling a little. "Well… yes we have for a little while…" She said. Cynder got closer to Twilight this time as Twilight turned away. "So who was it that made the first move? Did Sonic make his, with his handsome heroic yet tragic background that swept you off your feet? Or did you when you charmed your way into his life?" She said nudging at her with her front paws at Twilight's bare arms, as she became flustered by the question and quickly started right fist under her chin while shifting around awkwardly as she also got a little aroused as well as she thought back to the time before Eggman returned to Ponyville to terrorize it. As she couldn't help but see what a handsome colt he made with broad muscular frame, especially when she saw him working out at her home in the former library. Or that sexey suave smile of his and that kind and laid back nature of his that encouraged her to ease up and have a little more fun. And she didn't know it at the time, but Sonic was sneaking looks at her too and her frame as well…. until one day when they were alone at the library they silently confirmed what each other was thinking about then…..

 **Flash Back**

Twilight was instantly slammed hard into the library shelves with her back pressed tightly against it, while some books had fallen from their places high on the shelves as neither paid any mind to them as she then had the Earth Pony form of Sonic as climbed up on his hind legs, right on top of her against the library book shelves, as they then started to furiously make out with one another. Their mouths pressed passionately against one another as their tongues fought for dominance over one another, as their forehooves started to clumsily feel up each other's bodies. Sonic then kissing and gently biting the nape of her neck as Twilight let out a moan of bliss as they then started to loose their balance and started to fall on their sides to the floor but before any of them could make contact with the said floor, There was a brilliant flash of purple light as Twilight had teleported them straight to her bedroom were passionate moans and screams would be heard throughout the library.

Luckily no one decided to visit the library that night. However the same could not be said later on that morning with them sleeping together with their manes messy and their fur unkempt from last nights shenanigans. And Twilight's Parents decided to make a surprise visit to see how she was doing, which caught them unaware when they got up with them sleeping late from their passionate tussle and her parents thought it was weird for Twilight to be not up early, and at first just thought she had spent the whole night studying for some big exam…. until they decided to take a peek inside and which nearly gave Twilight's mother a heart attack and her father wanting to come in and throttle Sonic for…. sleeping with his baby girl. And Sonic having to play evade until both Twilight and her mom got him to calm down enough for her to explain. It was awkward to say the least that for them to learn Twilight was sleeping with the very same guy who had nearly totaled Ponyville in a of destructive rage and vengeance.

 **End of Flashback**

Twilight decided to not go into all the embarrassing details and going through the awkward embarrassment of went after that, despite things working out for the better after that. So she decided to just say; "Let's just say we both made our way way towards each other…. so…. We kinda…. both made the first move towards one another at the same time." Twilight said as she began to embarrassingly smile with joy as her thighs began to rub against one another as she recalled her first night of passion with who would've thought would be the Stallion/Hedgehog of her dreams. As she hoped she would later get a chance to have some fun time later on despite having guest and Sonic hopefully not thinking of his mother later on as well, once they fixed her problem that is…. boy was that going to be an awkward meeting with Princesses later on though. Cynder though had a good feeling and seeing how well she was mostly embarrassed to show off her physique to others but Sonic she then began sporting a naughty grin.

"Oh… So it wouldn't happen to do anything with your physique would it?' She asked. As she stood up. Twilight was confused as she stood up adjusting her blanket a little. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked though Cynder was then gone like a second later as she looked back and she was confused. However the next thing was Cynder appearing near the doorway with something on her. "Oh I think you know what I mean after getting a good look at you I can see what Sonic sees in you." She said winking as she had the blanket Twilight was wearing. Twilight blushed a bit before covering herself. "Cynder please give me that back. That is not funny." She said. Cynder though turned towards the door while kept her eyes on Twilight. Twilight snorted a bit before speaking. "Oh don't you…CYNDER! Don't make me run naked through my own castle!"

"Oh but you didn't seem to mind it as a pony or going out in public like that." She teased. "That's different Cynder!... as you know Ponies don't have the same….. Extremities than…. females Humanoid do?!" She exclaimed. Cynder Giggled some more. "Hehe neither do most dragons, besides last I checked you're not exactly pony now are you?" She pointed out. Twilight just shook her head. "Look enough just give me back the blanket before someone sees me!" She said. Cynder giggled. "Sorry Princess.. But if you want this… well…. Come an get it!" She exclaimed before she ran out the door laughing. Twilight just went wide eyed. "CYNDER COME BACK!" She shouted giving hot pursuit.

 **Back with Spyro and Sonic**

The two had left the room they were in with Spyro a little mystified but smiling for his friend. "Well I guess you could say you found yourself after all… though if my brother Sparx were here… I'm not sure if this is how he would say this but… That's a pretty messed up story if you ask me." Spyro said with the last part of his voice trying to do an impression of Sparx. Sonic and Spyro just looked at each other before letting out some chuckles of laughter for a bit. Though as they then settled down they turned to each other. "Why was that so funny to us?" Sonic asked. Spyro just shook his head. "I do not know." He replied.

But then Spyro stopped and had a query of something. "But hold on, in all honesty what happened to…. Sally or Mecha Sally after that?" he asked not sure about the full details after Sonic went dark, though he had an ominous feeling of what might of happened, since he had an all too good nauseating feeling of what might of happened when he first went dark and had a taste of Malefor's power in a similar circumstance.

Sonic's demeanor then changed from a happy joyful one to that of sad and shameful one. As he then began to look down and scratch his own mane with his right fore hoof. "Oh uh…. didn't I specify on that earlier?" He asked not really wanting to go into the details of the matter. Spyro then had an uncertain look of sympathy on his face as he now might of confirmed what he was feeling in his stomach and said. "No you didn't really you left it a blank on what had happened once she had you right in a corner and then you went dark?" He said almost frighten to hear this answer. "Look." He said you can tell me if you want, trust me I won't judge no matter how grim it is." He said as Sonic looked away evasively as he braced himself for a possible well deserved persecution from his listener.

"Well when I was attacked and ambushed by Mecha Sally, I started to go into a very dark place. I heard Eggman laughing as well as taunting me as well when I remembered through every atrocity he ever done, to Sally scrutinizing me and shunning and disowning me, and that wasn't the only time she had thrown me under the bus as well, to all my colleagues falling in battle in heart wrenching ways, to my own friends turning on me at the drop of a hat I just snapped and when I turned dark I quickly….. dispatched her." Sonic said in a regretful tone at the ugliness of his misdeed. He then looked up and said to Spyro. "I know we didn't part on good terms, and I know she was a bitch to me in the end, but she really didn't deserve that, in a way, I guess was just as bad as she was to me in the end, huh?" Sonic said with remorseful uncertainty.

Spyro then looked sadly at Sonic and was about to advance when Sonic said. "Look I don't expect you to understand…. I'm not proud of what I did…. but during that point I was at the end of my rope, with what felt like all my happy memories behind me with nothing but a…" Sonic said as he began to crack up as he tried to retain his composure when Spyro said.

"Actually I know too well what you went through…" he said as Sonic looked up with a sympathetic Spyro looking back to him with sad purple orbs staring right at his emerald ones. "Believe me I know… what it feels like to take a gamble on someone who…. showed you nothing but animosity towards me in the past and believe me I was terrified of her as well. With the addition of having the state of the world hanging in the balance. I also know what you went through personally when you….. went dark. Trust me I was put in a bad situation as well, and I know how easy it is to lose control of your anger when all that ugly… unpleasantness is coursing through you." Spyro said as he looked down then put a reassuring paw on Sonic Shoulder. I also know what loss feels like and have the pressure of the fate of the world hanging over you, it definitely made me wish I had stayed on my island with my…. foster family as well, though that wouldn't of lasted long as well if I had as well. So it's a costly thing to have your head in the sand as well, so…. you really shouldn't blame yourself for what was at stake either." Spyro delicately said to Sonic as he hoped it would cheer him up. "I got lucky when I befriended Cynder and had her by my side. But in the end you found someone who helped you through it when you were at your lowest, and you can't say it ended in a sad ending either." Spyro said giving Sonic some more reassurance as well.

To which Sonic responded by recollecting himself and said; "You're right thanks Spyro, I just hope that where ever Sally is right now, I just hope she's finally at peace now wherever that is." Sonic said with a sigh as his spirits began to slowly rise. "No problem Sonic. Guess us… hero's have to stick together huh?" Spyro said.

They then stood in the room as an awkward silence enveloped them both, not knowing what else to say on the matter at hand. Spyro finally decided to break the silence. "Well… I think we should go find Spike… you know since the girls are probably wondering what's taking us so long." He suggested. Sonic then went wide eyed. "Oh CRAP! I totally forgot about that!" He shouted as he then started to run down the hall. "Come on let's hurry and find Spike otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from Twilight." He called. Spyro was just stunned at how fast Sonic just sped off and proceed to catch up. "HEY SONIC WAIT FOR ME!" He called back.

As Sonic began scampering down each section of the castle in a desperate attempt to find Spike. He started to skip against every hard turn he took down the corridor slamming into every wall along the way. Making the castle they were in light up like a pinball machine from outside as he did it as Spyro saw as he decided to head him off by flying out one of the windows and reemerge into the one he just saw him go through. "Sonic slow down, Twilight's going to be even more mad at you if you keep crashing into the inside of the castle like that!" Spyro yelled as he caught up to him flying right underneath his sprinting stallion frame.

As Sonic responded by saying. "Yeah, but Twilight gets more frantic if she's late or unorganized for an event or something like that as well. Sometimes I think there is a scary obscuring line that separates her from Sally sometimes. And she has god like Alicorn powers now so….. you tell me if that's someone you don't want to get on the bad side of either?" Sonic said as Spyro gave him a perplexed look as Sonic looked back again and said with a smile. "What can I say I got self destructive tendencies for picking the uptight naggy ones." Sonic said as he was about to turn his head forward but was met with a surprising collision.

 **A few seconds earlier**

Twilight was running after Cynder who still had Twilight only source of modesty in her very mouth. With her running in the very awkward position of her arms and hands covering her chest and groin area, her breast having the annoying tendency to flop around making concealing them a difficult chore, as she even on occasion accidentally groped herself while running.

" _How do girls in Sonic's universe stand having these... things hanging on their chest while moving around. I can't help but suspect that some of them with the big ones feel embarrassed and awkward when moving around even clothed?"_ Twilight said and she had a very peeved look on her face as she thought that, though they made for stimulating bed sport with Sonic when they had to flip a bit on which form to take for their nightly antics. However with this in mind she failed to notice a bit of a turn Cynder took and when she tried to turn ended up slipping and went slamming into a wall for a sec. Cynder turned back and giggled a sec. "Whoops watch out the floors still slippery." She said. Twilight tried to stand but ended up finding it harder and harder to get back up with the crystal floor being so slick, plus it didn't help she was bare foot instead of having hooves she was accustomed to having instead of feet. "Butter toes." Cynder sang a bit as she flew ahead. Twilight just growled a bit. "Cynder if I catch you, oh you are so gonna pay!" She called to Cynder. Cynder just giggled. "Thats a big if Spar-" She however could not finish as she slammed right into something hard with Twilight right behind her running as she then saw the collision, but again due to her bare feet and the crystal floor being so slick, as she began to slip again and lunge straight forward her screaming filling the corridors as she couldn't stop her plunge forward and hopping to land on something soft as she closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

As the pandemonium began to settle down from the crash and the group began to come to from their jarring experience. Sonic was the first one to notice heavy and unfamiliar rubbing against his blue pony fur. It felt rough yet strangely smooth at the same time, as he began to open his eyes and see the mysterious object that was ontop of him. His eyes were first greeted to a hot pink scaly underside of what he couldn't help but guess on first glance was feminine. As he then saw more of a dark violet set of scales on the side of this this hot pink underbelly. As his gaze traveled upward he then saw a face with a crown of chrome silver horns on this head that began to rub her head with her right claw as she began to recover from the crash as she then opened her green eyes and was startled to find dumbfounded pony Sonic looking back up at her with a shocked embarrassed look on his face with his emerald green eyes looking wide opened at her own surprised expression. "Uh...I...Uh…." Cynder didn't even know what to say. Sonic however smirked. "Heh I admit I was looking for a girl, but you're not the girl I was expecting, to literally run into either?" Sonic joked hoping that it would ease the tension. "Heh heh heh, sorry but your not my type handsome." Cynder said as her statement was dripping with sarcasm from that retort. "Yeah well as comfy as this position is, can you get off of me, since I already have a girl and I don't want her or anyone getting the wrong idea about this either, though I'm sure you're a lovely…. dragoness?" Sonic quipped back as he began to try and squirm out from under Cynder. "By the way, speaking of which…. where is Twilight?" Sonic said.

Meanwhile as Twilight was coming to as well she found that her bare naked body had not fallen on the cold hard crystal floor. But on something warm and soft yet rough and….. scaley, as she knew only too from handling Spike from every so often. Plus she felt her…. bosoms lying on top of something hard, like a rock or something.

Spyro then started coming to and the first thing he felt was something slender lying on top of him, but couldn't identify what it was as he felt something soft, warm, squishy, and furry obstructing his face, like large pillows were squashed in front of his face keeping him from seeing anything, and due to the position of whatever this mysterious object was, that was ontop of him he could shift it out of the way until it started rising of it's own accord.

As Twilight began to rise secretly dreading whatever it was she found herself a top of, hoping it was Sonic, as she would at least be spared at least some trauma and humiliation for at least some familiarity, but alas today was just not her day as she slowly rose and a face started to come into view, but wasn't the face she was hoping it would be as Twilight began to go scarlet while Spyro began to get a less close up view of who was straddling him on top as his purple snout began to turn pink and his eyes began to contract from the shock of who it was and the state of that very person as a naked Twilight Sparkle red face began to scream and her eyes began to contract as Spyro suddenly mastered the element of blood magic as a gusher began to erupt from his nose like a well timed geyser right in Twilight bashful panic stricken face.

Both Sonic and Cynder turned their head forward from the positions they were still in as they were met with a very shocking and peculiar sight when they heard Twilight scream as they had a mild blush from their faces as their respective love interests were in a very compromising position with one another. As Sonic said; "Wow Spyro, I'm glad we're getting close and all, but not to share my girlfriends over." He said sarcastically to him as he then couldn't help but wonder something as he tried to get up from underneath Cynder to stand up again.

"Wait what's going on here I thought you two were back in the library when we last left you? So what is this some sort of Naked Sorority Girl thing you two were having? Cuz if it was I wouldn't of bothered to be in a hurry and we might of avoided this little collision here and last time I checked this isn't a college dorm or a frat house for these kinds of hijinks as well." Sonic said in a semi-serious cocky fashion as he continued by saying. "I mean I know you're at that age where you want to experiment a little Twilight, but last I checked I thought I was the one to satisfy all your needs in that department, so what are you trying to do put me out of job here?" Sonic said as he had a crafty smirk on his face at Twilight perilous expense. Twilight was embarrassed however that's when she decided to jinx herself. " _Oh how could this get any worse?"_ She thought. That's when Spike came out carrying a whole stack of old scrolls humming to himself. That's when he bumped into something and curiosity drove him to look.

"What did I run into?" He thought. He looked around the scrolls to see Cynder, Sonic and Spyro. "Um guys is there a reason your all in the middle of-" That's when he got one good look at Twilight and the minute that happened he could not help but let his mouth flop to the floor open wide and he dropped the stack of scrolls before passing out. Twilight just whimpered. "I had to jinx it didn't I?" She said as she moped as she resumed covering herself with her arms to hide herself.

"Well good news is we found Spike right?" Sonic asked sarcastically trying to make the mood a bit better. Though that failed miserably before Cynder brought the blanket back over to Twilight. "Here… I'm sorry it got out of hand. I was just trying to have a little fun was all." She said scratching the ground. "Twilight smiled a little at the gesture and just stood up wrapping herself in the blanket. "Its… it's fine… I think… But just know when I get back to Alicorn I'll get you back for it." She smirked. Cynder just had a sweatdrop knowing she was in for it now. As Sonic came in and gave Twilight a reassuring nuzzle to help settle her nerves.

 **Mountain region way off the far side of Equestria. LAST TRANSITION I swear**

In a dark part of the mountains dragons were fighting over a cavern filled with many things they considered treasures. However they were not doing this un-watched as someone had been watching from above. He then smirked "Ah interesting. Dragons in this strange world as well… yes they will do nicely" He said. He then leaped down and landed as dust arose. The three dragons shielded their eyes with their wings as the unexpected visitor smirked. "Sorry was I interrupting your little arguement? I just thought I would drop by and say hello. I've seen your strength and wish for you to join my army. In conquering this pathetic world." He claimed. However the dragons growled because he was on there turf. One of the dragons then lunged at the visitor trying to strike him down. However out of nowhere the very earth arose and blocked the dragons attack. The dragons were confused by this but when the second one tried attacking from the air, as lightning occurred and struck it from in the air.

The third dragon was caught in an ice trap unable to move itself from the position. The two dragons then just growled becoming annoyed by this pest and jumped at it at the same time, but all they were met with was a dark purple flame that engulfed and pushed them back into the rock wall. They grunted a bit as they tried to stand but that's when the mystery shadow slashed at one of the dragons and held it to the wall with its claws. "Now that I have your attention do you wish to… rethink my offer?" He asked. The dragon in his claws became frightened and then nodded to him. The creature then gave an evil chuckle. "Excellent. Now then…" He said as he stepped out of the shadows looking at the three dragons. "You three are gonna tell me all I want to know about this world." He said as he revealed himself to be the one and only. Malefor, the dark purple dragon.

( **Overfly- SAO)**

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

As the outro plays the sun rises on the horizon.

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

A grass field is shown as something blows by which it was Sonic

 **Instrumental**

As Sonic is running at a mild fast pace Spyro and Cynder are following from the air with Twilight right behind Sonic running on her hoofs.

 **These endless thoughts are swallowed up by normal days**

It then goes to the town of ponyville as Spike is talking with Sparx in the library section of the castle. The rest of the Mane six were setting things up for a picnic well more of Rarity and Fluttershy. RD was having a little competition with Flame to see who was the better stunts pony or dragon. Shadow rested his back on a tree in the shadows

 **They flickered and changed their shape again**

Silver makes sure to clear the way so no dirt or little critters would get on the blanket. Tails was typing something on his watch when he looked up.

 **Is it already too late now? I wonder to myself without an answer**

Ember, Amy, Pinkie, Knuckles, and AJ came up to them with plenty of food for everyone. Spike and Sparx later arrived and were not alone as Celestia, Hunter, The three remaining guardians, and Luna had come to enjoy the picnic. Manic and Sonia though give a question look wondering where their brother was

 **Everything depends upon me, even the beginning and the end**

They then turn and give a smile as they wave. Everyone then turns and gives a smile as they see who it is they were waving at

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

Sonic, Twilight, Cynder, and Spyro come down to them as they all dig into the food having a great time.

 **And fly out towards the kind light**

As they talked and just spoke to each other, Sonic notices Spyro laying on a hill looking over the horizon at the world they were in

 **Embracing the passion that has turned on in my heart**

Cynder comes by and lays beside him as they turn to each other they smile knowing they were here for each other. However were then joined by Sonic and Twilight as all four smiled and looked forward

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

Outro ends with them looking at the beautiful site that was Equestria. A nice and peaceful world.

 **NSH: And there you go guys another chapter bites the dust…. This was a very interesting chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it… Keep in mind this kind of stuff will happen every so often so… be ready I guess. Want to thank Apex for the help. Apex would you like to say a few words?**

 **APW: A few words to the audience. There how's that?**

 **NSH: Sigh… Apex wolf everybody. In all seriousness thanks again for help with the chapter. We hope you all enjoyed it**

 **APW: Yep and stay tuned we've got lots more interesting plot twists and developments in the story that will throw you for a loop to make this the greatest crossover you ever read.**

 **NSH: Yep that right. Many adventures await these fantastic friends but until next time guys keep on trucking. And Stay awesome. Till next time. This is NSH and Apexwolf Signing off. So long readers**

 **APW: Good night everybody…. well it's night time for me anyways where I am. Goodnight!**


	7. Journey to Dragons Volcano Part 1

The night was still young as a small dragoness was sleeping in her bed but she was breathing heavily as she tossed and turned. She was dreaming, but they were not pleasant dreams. In her dreams you could see here in chains being held above an opening in the well of souls. As a small dragoness she had little understanding of what was happening as she turned to Gaul. "What is all this? Why do you have me chained up?" She asked. Gaul turned only slightly to her. "Our master has plans for you little one. Very big ones. Unfortunately this may require you to forfeit your free will after this, which is of little to next to no consequence to us." He said. Cynder looked confused as she looked down at the green hole. After the apes were far enough from the area they then began to chant as they bang on drums. Gaul then spoke out.

"Lord Malefor I bring one that is born under the year of the dragon, and will free you from this prison. I give to you… Cynder!" he shouted. Cynder then looked to see the green light glow brighter as it erupted from underneath. She then screamed in pain as she felt her body become overwhelmed with dark power. She then could hear a voice from the mist and could make out what looked like yellow pupils looking at her. "Listen to my voice… From now on you will obey me… you exist only to serve me… you will be my eyes, you will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies… You will be my enforcer.… You will be…. MY TERROR OF THE SKIES!" He exclaimed. Cynder had become frightened by this as she felt her whole body change. It was foreign and all she could do was watched as every last bit of her young body was stripped away and replaced with a massive dragon warrior of pure terror. As she snapped off the chains everything went black and all she could look at was a mirror surface that showed her in this form only difference with her green eyes. She looked horrified by the sight, and all she did afterward was slash out in anger breaking the surface, shattering it to pieces.

As the pieces fell to the ground the eyes appeared from the ground under and grew in size as they gazed upon her. "What's the matter dear? Don't you like your new form?" Cynder turned to see those same yellow eyes only she could make out a whole body figure twice the size she was, towering over her. "Don't worry you will come to appreciate it in time, but as of this moment you serve me. And now you will bring this world to its KNEES!" He then laughed as he pushed Cynder into a pit of darkness. Cynder wanted to scream but every word that attempted to leave her mouth, died on her tongue, as she fell deep into darkness, from their all she could hear were cries of pain, cries of mercy, and even heard Spyro's voice. "STOP THIS! GET AWAY MONSTER!" He shouted. She could hear more voices. Voices that belonged to Sonic, Twilight, and many, many others. They all kept calling her a monster, something they wish never existed, something that should be locked in a cage. Cynder couldn't handle and just screamed. "NNNNNNNNNN OOOOOOOOO!"

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops. Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and sr flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumpe

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horrid into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Fluttershy had her head concealed by her hair while Tails had his wrench on his shoulder and Hunter had his bow and arrow pointing downwards. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him, and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINK INGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

Cynder awoken from her sleep still screaming a little. "NNN OOO!" As she woke up in a cold sweat she couldn't help but jump out of the bed and look in the mirror that was in her room. She could look to see she was still her normal dragoness self but she pressed her hand against the mirror and even though she knew she was just her regular self… she could still see signs of that creature… that thing she was. It was there, it was in front of her. She didn't want to accept it, but she knew it was the truth. She knew she couldn't hide it. She then felt tears starting to drift slowly from her eyes… she was about to cry… she was about to just cry the night away… but after a few tears she just shook her head and wiped them away. She knew she couldn't sleep alone… or at the very least she knew she needed someone to talk to, and there's only one person or rather dragon that knew her best. So with that, she walks out of the room in the middle of the night and creeps down the hall trying not to make a sound as she finds the door she had been looking for.

Cynder did not hesitate as she then went in without a second thought. As she slowly and quietly entered the room she could see Spyro curled up on his bed sleeping peacefully. Cynder couldn't help but look at him and just think... He was so young when they first met… he understood so little about the dragons or about her yet… there he was sleeping peacefully knowing full and well who was in the castle with him but acting like everything was at peace in the world.

Cynder then put a hesitant fist to her mouth, as she wasn't sure if she should disturb him, but her neediness outweighed her sense of courtesy and decided to do so, so he wouldn't wake up surprised and screaming that Cynder decided to intrude on his sleeping space. As she knew how any girl would feel if some random guy crawled into bed with her. So she decided to jostle him a bit to wake him up.

"Meh.. ehhh, w-what?" Spyro said as Cynder shook his shoulder to wake him up. As he then took a moment to come to with half open eyes and a yawn as he then drearily turned towards the one who awoke him. As his vision started to come into focus, and he saw Cynder's pretty face come into focus he then opened his eyes wide in shock at her sudden appearance. "C-Cynder…. what are you doing here?" As he then looked towards the nearest clock to see what time it was, and still saw it was around 12:12 A.M.

"Shouldn't you still be asleep?" He asked confused at the circumstance of this. Cynder at that moment lowered her paw from her mouth and set it down as she turned away from him having her eyes drifting a bit "Well… I uh… I couldn't sleep…" She said as she struggled to speak. Spyro's curiosity grew slightly. "Why not? Is the bed too rough or something? Was it something you had at dinner?" He said as he began to pat his tummy to empathize his point. "Yeah trying out that wheatgrass stuff and meat substitute doesn't sit well with me either?" Cynder however shook her head. "No… It wasn't the food Spyro… it's… oh, I'm embarrassed to admit it…" She said as she kept her gaze away from him. Spyro became worried. "Hey whatever is bothering you, you can tell me, Cynder…. T-that's what a friend does for each other, right?" He asked stuttering slightly. Cynder just sighed hearing that keyword. " _Friend"_. She knew Spyro was a friend… but she had always wished deep down it was more than just that, but she feared that day may never come to be. Cynder then turned to Spyro, with her gaze focused firmly on the floorboards.

"Well… it's just…. Do you recall when you rescued me from Malefor's dark power? Well I never told you this, but I began to have nightmares…. Ever since you and I returned from the convexity, I had begun to dream of nightmares from… my days as the 'Terror of the skies'. It…. It was another one of the reasons I left… the night Malefor's forces attacked and seized complete control of the temple…. I was so sure…. That A we defeat Malefor…. That they would simply… vanish, but…. I should've known better cause the nightmares have been coming back as of late…. This time… I saw the memory of when I turned into… that thing for the first time… Truth is Spyro… I'm truly terrified still… when I look in a mirror… I can't help but see that… creature staring right back… it's just… horrifying to me… I don't…" She just couldn't finish. She was both too embarrassed to talk and too depressed to speak any further. She turned away again and used her own wings to shield her face as she did not want Spyro to see her like this.

For a few moments she didn't know what else to do, but that's when she felt something move her wings away. She looked to see Spyro right in front of her concerned for her well being. He then opened his wings as if inviting her over for a hug. Cynder showed no signs of hesitation as she dove in with tears falling from her face. "Cynder… I'm glad you told me this… I'm truly sorry that those memories still plague you, but just know it was back in the past. Those times are in the past. Think about Sonic… I know Twilight told you about his backstory… He said those memories still plague him but it's all in the past… It's over… that creature is long gone… You're here now… Your among friends…. People that care for you." He said trying to comfort her. "If you wish I can help you back to your room if you need it?" He asked. Cynder however just removed herself from the hug and just turned away blushing a little. "Actually… Spyro… I… was hoping that… maybe I could…. sleep with you?" She said bashfully like a timid Fluttershy would.

* * *

 **Name: Spike the dragon**

 **Age: 8**

 **Favorite Food: Gemstones**

 **Type: Smarts**

 **Personality: Sweet, Reliable, comforting, thinker**

 **Powers: Fire ball, transportation fire.**

* * *

Spyro then widened his eyes as he looked around the room frazzled by the request. "W-W-Wait….Y-Y-You want to… I uhhh…. not sure if….. I mean….I?" Spyro said as struggled to get a coherent sentence out but couldn't find the focus to delicately put something together as he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to be kind and supporting to her and try to be someone she could rely on. But at the same time he felt so awkward about her fulfilling her request as he wasn't sure how he felt about it and his mind became a tangle mess to sort out. He was then starting to have a debacle for a little while over what he should do before he looked at Cynder one more time. She had turned away with a paw over her eyes. He could see she was embarrassed about asking as well. She then eventually set the paw down and sighed, saying to him. "I… I'm sorry… I… I don't know what I was…" Spyro though stopped her right there. "Nonono. Don't be… it's just… I...I just wasn't… expecting...well that kind of request was all…" He said trying to be honest but nice. Though this was not working as Cynder sighed in sadness. "So you hate it then?" Spyro then felt guilty hearing this and shook his head. "No No No I don't…." He said. Cynder then turned and started to walk towards the door with her head down and her tail dragging across the floor. Spyro then gave his own sigh in defeat as he could not handle seeing Cynder like this anymore.

"Wait...Cynder…" He said abruptly. Cynder just turned to him as she stopped. "It… is alright… if you wish to… s-sleep here… it is… ok…. You… can sleep with me tonight...but only for tonight… ok?" He requested. Cynders head and tail lifted up as her face turned from disappointment to surprise due to his response. However after letting this slip in she then smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ok Spyro." She said. Spyro then hopped on the bed and made sure there was plenty of room for Cynder as she hopped in the bed as well. The two then got comfortable as they curled up. Spyro then spoke. "Good night Cynder." He said before falling asleep. Cynder smiled and waited till she knew for a fact he was asleep before scooting a tiny bit closer and whispered as she fell asleep. "Good night Spyro" She said as she drifted off into dreamland as she snuggling up next to him.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the night in the dragon volcano a few dragons could be seen of the side as they came in. As they landed inside they pointed to the fourth in the group. The one who gave them a smack down a few nights ago. "So in there eh?" He asked. The dragon pointing ahead nods. The purple dragon then walks forward as he bares witnessed to what looked like a match between dragons with a light blue scaled dragon and bright yellow. The two were in a bit of a tussle with neither backing down until the yellow dragon made a grave mistake come at the light blue one with its claws and missed as the light blue one yanked it by the tail and slammed it down on the ground. She then smirked and looked on. "Nice try but dont think your the first to try that." She said. "So any of you knuckleheads wants to try me?" She asked. Though that's when the purple dragon stepped forward as he slowly began to applaud with an amused expression.

"Bravo, encore, for an act of brute strength and some skill that is." Malefor said as he began to enter the crowd and look down at the victor of the light blue dragoness as he continued saying. "For one so small that was a brilliant display from a little girl, albeit a bit too primitive for me…..but, from what I understand from Dragon's around here…. not much can be expected from such, as well as any ambitions as well from what I've surmised so far about dragons of this land." Malefor said challengingly to the little light blue dragoness and the audience as well. The Dragon then crosses her arms. "Is that so. Care to prove it?" she asked. Malefor however showed no objections and stood in front of her, towering over her but the Dragon didn't look worried. "You have a name purple boy?" She asked. Malefor just gave his evil smile "If you must know I am called by Malefor but soon you will come to know me as Master." he said as his yellow eyes looked like they were glowing a bit, after the statement.

* * *

 **Name: Malefor**

 **Age: over 1 eon.**

 **Favorite food: Sheep meat**

 **Type: Power**

 **Personality: Power hungry, cunning, devious, deceptive, honorable (In a manner of speaking), nihilistic**

 **Abilities: Most powers to what Spyro has except corrupted by dark magic he now has the ability to raise the dead. And create creatures from different types of bones.**

* * *

Morning broke the next day as Celestia raised the morning sun, as the rays started to shine on the far outskirts of Ponyville. Where in the castle we instead turn our attention to a particular Princess, Twilight Sparkle as the rays began to shine through her stained glass window and into her very bed chambers. But the young princess was not alone in her bed, nor was she in her regular… 'everyday pony form' if you will. Upon closer inspection on the silky bed sheets you can tell she was in her bipedal form as two legs were protruding through on top of a certain blue hedgehog as she was sleeping quite comfortable on his chest with a look of content on her as her right hand was gently in Sonic's grasp as he too slept with his head propped on the pillows of the Princesses four poster king size bed with his face resting close to her mane as he took in that lovely scent of her hair as he slept with the covers covering both of them. As it appeared they had quite a night between them.

As the Sun began to shine on the happy sleeping couple, Twilight began to stir as she let out a soft moan and nuzzled the warm fuzzy peach colored chest of his, as she took in Sonic's musk as it was her pleasing wake up call as she slowly began to flutter her eyes open. Still feeling sleepy and not really wanting to get up from the confines of her bed and Sonic's presence. She then quickly looked around to take in her surroundings, seeing it was morning already, but then looked down and saw her blue lover still sound asleep as she then began to have a dopey smile on her face, like she was hit with laughing gas. Twilight then just gave in to her own tiredness and simply began to take the time to enjoy the moment as she started to nuzzle his chest again and caress his cheek while doing so as she felt like she was in ecstasy while doing so. She loved the feeling of his toned body as it felt hard and sculpted yet soft and reassuring at the same time, and took in that musk of his that scent she grew to love, as it sent her in a daze of warm bliss as well. She then despite her dopey glazed over state found the energy to lift her head and taking in his handsome facial features again for the last began to gently kiss him, to give him the most gentle and pleasing wake up call he ever experienced.

Sonic began to moan a little as he then to stir to wake himself, with the feeling of something heavy and warm on top of him. The first sight he was greeted to was the pleasing aesthetic of his lovely lavender ladies pretty face as she beamed down onto him and kissing his lips as he awoke. Twilight pulled away as he smile at her pretty purple face and violet mane with a streak of hot pink lava drave cascading down her lovely locks.

"Hey sleepy head." She said in a gentle whisper as she began to lean in again to kiss him and said. "Did you have a nice sleep? Because I know I did." Sonic kissed back for a few seconds before letting go and smirking.

"Oh yeah, any night I get to sleep with you is a guaranteed way for me to wake up happy" as he then began to lovingly kiss her back for a few seconds before letting go. He then donned a bit of a grin. "Though if you ask my opinion my favorite part as well is the morning time. It allows for a more brighter start to my day with you." He said winking at her. Twilight just giggled as his comment while getting a feeling knowing where Sonic was going with this. Before she felt him pull her down to him via hands around her back, as her wings began to erect out of her back out of aroused excitement.

Meanwhile Spyro's room the bright sun had shined through to the bed. Spyro was the first victim of the sun's rays as they lowered onto him. He let out a nice long yawn before opening his eyes a little. What he expected to see was a view of the outside window, but instead what he saw was a certain black dragoness a little up close and personal. Spyro was pretty surprised by this as he awakened. " _Whoa whoa whoa…"_ Spyro thought. He was so surprised he nearly fell of the bed. Cynder had laid a little too close for comfort and well seeing the sight of her so close was the last thing Spyro expected to wake up to. However as he watched her sleep soundly and peacefully he could see a small smile on her face as if she was enjoying the dream she was having. To Spyro's amazement and honesty she did look a little cute as she slept like a baby dragon in her nest.

" _Heh I don't think I've ever… seen her this… happy before…"_ Spyro thought. As he looked upon her he couldn't help but feel his heart starting to beat a little faster. This was something he hadn't felt before or at least not in a while really. He then laid down next to her looking at her. He couldn't help but move a paw slightly over onto her cheek. He wasn't sure what was driving him but something in his mind and heart told him this was right. However that's when a certain other dragoness started to awaken as well do to the sunlight. As she started to awaken she could feel something brush across her cheek softly and when she turned to the side she saw Spyro staring right back. Spyro noticed this and had retracted his hand. Though he was a little to slow as Cynder caught sight of it last second. He then felt a drop of sweat fall from the back of his as he attempted to speak "uh…...Morning" He said. Cynder's eyes then went wide eyed as she had noticed how close she was to him and blushed a little. "Oh… uh… Good morning Spyro" She said as she staggered to get up. "Uh… I… I can explain…" She said. Spyro had a theory on what she was going to say but kinda looked away. "Uh… its… uh… its alright… I think… you don't really need to explain anything." He said giving an awkward smile. Cynder just smiled a little awkwardly herself. "Well… if.. You say so…" The two kept a silence after Cynder had spoken. It was a silent moment before the two broke the silence speaking at the same time. "How was your sleep?" They asked simultaneously. They then chuckled and giggled at each other. Spyro then waved his hands. "Please ladies first." He said trying to be a gentleman.

Cynder smiled and decided to give an answer to his question. "It… It was very nice…" She said. "Yours?" Spyro smiled. "Mine wasn't so bad to tell ya the truth." He said to her. Cynder nodded before her blush died down and she found herself able to speak somewhat properly. "Spyro I… I wanted to thank you again for… letting me sleep in here the other night… it… meant a lot to me really." Cynder said. Spyro then stood on the bed approaching her a little. "Hey it's no problem… I'm just glad I could-" Before Spyro could finish that sentence as luck would have it he tripped on one of the blankets and fell right into Cynder as the two fell on to the floor. It was a bit of a tumble before landing. With Spyro on top and Cynder on the bottom with both facing each other. They had both blushed a little as they looked into each other's eyes. The two got lost in each other's gaze as their hearts raced. They didn't know what to make of this but Spyro just felt a little panic in the back of his head saying he needed to get off her before Cynder made an assumption "Cynder… I'm sorry I didn't mean… this was an accident I swear!" Spyro said. He wanted to move but his body was unwilling to respond to his thoughts. Cynder knew this was an accident but… really she had no complaints and just stammered herself. "Its...its alright Spyro…" She said. "I...I know you didn't mean to…" For a while neither knew what to do, but stare at each other. Cynder could feel her mind basically shouting at her to just go for it and considering everything the two have been through she thought now was the best time. She then started to move her muzzle closer to Spyro's. Spyro noticed this but was so lost in the moment he didn't even think and was about to move in as well.

However that's when the door to Spyro's room had opened and the two pulled away and looked forward to see Spike standing in the doorway. He was bewildered by the sight while Spyro and Cynder were blushing pretty badly. Spike then spoke. "Um… am… I interrupting…. Do you two need a minute or...?" He asked. Spyro senses returned as he scrambled to get off of Cynder. "Uh nonono… We were just… in an awkward situation." He said trying to come up with a lie. "Yeah yeah… he accidentally fell on me and we were… just scampering to get off was all." She said trying to backup the lie. Spike just crossed his arms and gave a look of disbelief in his eyes. He then spoke. "Uh huh sure." he said to them before rolling his eyes at this. Muttering something under his breath about this place feeling like a brothel sometimes. "Well if you two are done with playing Alpha and Omega could you go wake up Twilight and Sonic? Breakfast is on the table already. I have to go." He said. Spyro was confused. "Go where exactly?" He said. Spike then turned to him. "Well I promised Rarity and Silver I would help collect a few gems down in the gem mines. Then I was going to pay a visit to the Dragons Volcano." He said. Cynder and Spyro then looked at each other as Spike walked out the doorway and headed left.

Spyro and Cynder then left Spyro's room and headed to the right to go wake Sonic and Twilight. As they wandered down the hallway for a bit as Spyro thought about what Spike had mentioned. "Hmm… Dragons volcano huh?" He said. Cynder caught wind of what he said and had a feeling she knew what he was thinking. "Let me guess you're curious about this place and want to go see it and the dragons that live there?" She asked. Spyro couldn't help but turn back to her. "Kinda yeah… After hearing what they said about dragons back in Princess Celestia and Luna's palace I'm quite intrigued by this… perhaps I can ask Spike if we can-"

His questions were interrupted as the two then heard moaning coming from Sonic and Twilight's room. The two were surprised by this and worried something was amiss in there. However after a few minutes of hearing what was going on in there, Spyro's eyes began to bulge as well as a hot blush began to light up his face. Seeing as he had accidentally peered in on an insect courtship ritual sometimes as a kid while playing outside, he had a funny suspicion of what was going on in there. He just hoped that in this…. the female wasn't trying to devour the male while doing so. As he then went to Cynder and gave her a nervous smile and said: "You know….. why don't you peer in and tell them Breakfast is ready" He said, as he didn't want the pleasure of the awkwardness of the situation, though it would earn him some ire with Cynder later, it was far better to deal with that then the later for Spyro.

Cynder gave him a confused stare as she said; "Well alright…. but I don't see why you don't want to—" Cynder said as she began to open the door to Twilight's sleeping chambers as Spyro began to gradually move back as she peeked in and gasp in shock as her cheeks began to light up in pink at the sight before her, as Spyro then decided to make a break for it as his claws made a scampering sound against the crystal floor as he made a turn that lead away from the bedroom hall.

There for Cynder's presentation was Sonic straddling Twilight as he had both her wrists held gently captive in his hands as he pinned her arms and began to descend down with his kisses on Twilight's body as Twilight gave out a blissful moans as she said. "Oh Sonic…. sometimes I think my parents and Celestia think you're a bad influence on me?" As she began to bite on her lower lip while she was in euphoria while Sonic said as he whispered in her ear. "Well then…. They might as well call me, and especially you as well, a blue handsome devil for all I care, but I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm with my gorgeous angel of the Twilight sky." Sonic said suavely to her as he continued with his sensual assault.

Cynder for only a moment thought this scene was cute and heartwarming as she couldn't help but be a little jealous of what Twilight and Sonic had between them. However upon realizing she was intruding and knowing this was going to get very steamy and especially very awkward for her if she just stood there watching like she was some kinky perverted freak or something. So she opted to close the door as carefully as possible before she got noticed and let the two have their moment together uninterrupted, but alas as fate would have it. She had learned the hard way that the hinges of the door were in dire need of oil on them as it let out and unmistakable and very loud whining sound. Twilight's eyes involuntarily fluttered open and turned to the origin of the noise only to find Cynder had accidentally checking in on them. Twilight then let out a scream of panic at this. Diverting Sonic's attention away from his love he first sighed before turning around and saying "Not again." He moaned. Twilight then squealed a little and in her panic state as her pupil retracted with crazed circles, as she then accidentally used her magic as she launches Sonic into the air as he crashes straight into the ceiling. He then came down with a flop as Twilight grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her before checking on Sonic. Cynder then abruptly closes the door with a loud slam and lean back on it as if to barricade it closed so she could escape like someone in a panicked pursuit. As she then yelled for them to hear from behind the door. "SORRY! I didn't see much I swear….. ummm breakfast is ready down stairs…. once you're ready that is?" She responded nervously, hoping she wouldn't get penalized for this and afterwards kept her mouth shut and found herself unable to move for a bit.

"Sonic I'm sorry are you ok?!" Twilight asked as she helped Sonic to stand. Sonic smirked as he stood up. "Heh I was once smashed into a concrete wall by a giant robot hand, blasted into outer space, got the stuffing beaten out of me from a knight from a book, I think I can handle smashing into the ceiling from my GF." He said with confidence as he suavely got up as if nothing had happened to him at all despite what had just happen. Twilight just sighed and smacked her face a little while smiling. "You are so stupid sometimes" She said to him. Sonic smirked and ran a finger under his nose to look cool as he chuckled. "Hehe would you want me any other way?" Twilight shook her head. "No not really. I'd rather have you just the way you are. But that's two punishments I owe Cynder now." She said as she ran her hand across the side of his face in a soothing manner as Sonic then took it and then began to and kissing it, as he said. "Well then my lovely lavender lady…. now that we're up…. what should we do now" Sonic said as he had on that sexey smug smirk that was known for making girls, especially her melt in the palm of his hand, but she decided to try and resist his advances as she then began to pull the covers off her bed as she still had then wrapped around her body. Hoping this weak defense would deter his mesmerizing presence he had on her to forsake her duties on or putting them off on occasion, though nothing came to her criteria at the moment.

But Sonic was upon her and began to wrap his arms around her waist and then began kissing around her neck and shoulder. Her weak spots as she then began to weaken and loose focus again as he said; "I think that you and I need to wash up a bit. It will save us both from having a very awkward time at the breakfast table and give us time to calm both our nerves with a good rinse and them having a somewhat peaceful meal, don't you think?" Sonic said as he took the sheets off of his lavender lover and tossed them back to the bed. But before they could land on the mattress they then had a magenta aura around them as they began to straighten out and make itself all tidy and straight. Twilight then decided to honor his request as she grabbed him by both the arms and smiled. "I think a soaking in the shower is just what we need? Come on you." She said and began rushing him to her bedroom's bathroom for an enjoyable soaking.

Meanwhile outside Cynder was still pressed up against the double doors of Twilight's bedroom as she looked dumbstruck that despite someone walking in on them, that would be enough to kill the moment. However she was astounded to hear that they still were going at it as she heard what they had said as the door inside the room closed. Cynder then had a debatable moment to what had just happened. She was mad at Spyro because she figured he knew what she would see but… at the same time… She started to feel a bit jealous of what Sonic and Twilight had, and started to fantasising about being with Spyro. She could imagine them just under a waterfall basin swimming around enjoying their time as well as running through a field in the avalor forest but without any sign of Malefors forces. Finally it's night time as the two are looking at the night sky with a shooting star passing by as the two looked at each other smiling before they leaned in for a kiss. However her thoughts were then interrupted by a concerned Spyro. "Cynder….. are…. Are you ok?" he asks worryingly.

Cynder snapping from this as she blushed and growled a little. "Yes… I'm just fine" She then dipped her head down a little holding in her anger. Spyro just blushed a little and kinda looked down a little feeling very ashamed "Um….S...Sorry I had… you look in there and that you… had to see what you saw…. I…. It's just that… I had a feeling and—" That's when Cynder even though she was against it ran at him and then slapped him across the face with her paw "Never ever make me do that again or you'll regret it? Got it?" She said with a nice growl and an angry look in her eye. Though as she walked away she had let out a small sigh. Spyro was kinda stunned for a bit as he had his hand on his cheek and then let out a sigh " _Ok I deserved that"_ He thought " _But man…. She slaps harder than Gaul does…. Guess I should be thankful she was in a good mood?"_ He then gave a small smile as he follows behind her to the kitchen. Though as he was walking back with her he couldn't help but watch her flick her tail at him. He knew it was a sign she was a bit annoyed but something told him she was doing that for another reason.

Meanwhile as Sonic and Twilight were in the shower soaking and bathing each other he then says "mmmm… I love washing that beautiful hair of yours and water always gives it that great sheen with those brilliant dark, warm, and luxurious colors and the way it feels, it's so smooth to the touch as well." As he washed her hair for her, as the water cascaded down her body as she gushed at the comment. "Oh Sonic, you certainly know how to sweet talk a girl." She said as she wanted to kiss him but didn't want the suds to get in her eyes. As he stopped scrubbing and said; "You can now rinse."as he helped her lean over to rinse the lather out of her hair. When she was done he then asked as he turned around. "Can you please do my back, I find it's nice when someone washes out all my quills instead of using a brush to blindly get all the grime out of there?" To which she happily obliged. As she began to was his quills, he then asked; "So what is the schedule for today? As he let her attend to his quills as she said. "Well there is attending the Ponyville market area to inspect the food and produce to make sure everything is in order and spoiled food is not being sold, so as not to have an outbreak of food poisoning like the last time when AJ and Pinkie made all those gross muffins that made a large chunk of Ponyville sick that they had to bust out the hazmat tents to treat everyone. Then they needed to visit the Mayor Mare's office for some diplomatic debates about the town, and that's it? Nothing more then that for today, which gives us the rest of the day off." She said while scrubbing his back with both hands. To which he smiled and said. "Alright" as he looked back to his current anthropomorphic alicorn girlfriend.

As she got done with his quills as she then awkwardly changed positions so Sonic's back could face the shower head, so he could rinse off his back. As he was rinsing he then started embracing Twilight in a loving manner "Well then if that's the case what do you feel like doing afterwards?" Sonic asked. Twilight then began to make circles around his chest with her index finger and said "Well I heard the theater was doing a new special play today we could always go to that and then maybe a nice romantic dinner afterwards how does that sound?" To which Sonic replied with a grin and both of his thumbs up, to show that he approved the plan. "That sounds like a good time to me." She then donned her own grin and said "Then we'll do that, but first things first" she said as she gave a serious tone. "I think it's about time to give a certain black Dragoness her just deserts." But then Sonic said hoping to be lienyant to their guest and said that; "Maybe you should go easy on them, their new here and they didn't mean any harm with their stunt." He said as his features softened in hoping to appeal to Twilight's own softer side.

Twilight gave this a thought and grumbled. "That's no excuse. They need to know they can't just walk in on people like that, or pull that stunt like Cynder did yesterday." Though that's when Sonic rubbed under her chin. "Come on please… For me? Go easy on them? Besides Spike walks in on us all the time yet I don't see you getting all mad at him… Which by the way we really could use a Do not disturb sign really. Come on?" Twilight just gave a sigh in defeat. "Alright… fine I will go easy with the punishment, but only cause of three reasons. One you do have a point they are new and they shouldn't be severely punished for not knowing, second you have a point about Spike, and third… I really just can't find myself saying no to you." She said as Sonic gave her a grateful kiss and said. "Thanks Twilley you're the best." He said as he hugged her happily and after a little more washing was done they then both stepped out from the shower.

Upon stepping out Twilight's horn then began to glow as she spread her arms out, as her her wet naked biped form began to rise from the ground and her very being began to envelope in a golden light. Then in a flash of brilliance, Twilight dropped back to the ground, back in her regular quadruped pony form as Sonic lowered his right hand to shield him from the light show Twilight had just done. She then used her horn again as the magenta aura then caused the air around her to glow and began to give off a warm radiance to give her blow drying effect as it blew her from all sides of her body, to instantly dry her off. As Sonic began to reach for a towel she then pointed her horn at him giving him the same treatment, to help save him the trouble. Sonic couldn't help but smirk. "Heh thanks for the heat. That felt nice and it was very quick. Two of my favorite feelings to have." he said as he tossed on his shoes and gloves.

Spyro and Cynder are in the dining area eating breakfast well… Cynder more of scarfing down her food as fast as she can so she can try getting out before Twilight gets into the room and decides it's punishment time. Spyro just watched her and spoke. "Um Cynder I would strongly advise you to slow down a but before you choke please?" He asked. Cynder just ignored him and was about to be finished hopefully home free. However it was not her day as Twilight and Sonic entered the room. Cynder went wide eyed and turned from her plate. "Well I'm full and would you look at the time I better get going… See ya!" She exclaimed as she tried to make a run for it, however Twilight had used her magic to trap Cynder in her tracks. She then speaks saying; "Well little Mrs. Snooper. Seems you have taken a liking to my anthro form haven't you?" Twilight asked annoyed. Cynder just let out a small gulp before Twilight spoke again " hmm… I'm thinking that it's only fair you should experience it for yourself." She said. Cynder did not like the sound of it as Twilight then used her magic.

"Um... a….anyway we can talk about this?" She asked with nervousness, but that's when Twilight's horn just lit up a bit brighter then before and then there was a puff of smoke Cynder had became covered in as Twilight set her down on the floor with the smoke still covering her. As the smoke faded Spyro and Sonic but had eyes as wide as dishes as their noses bleed a little. Cynder looked at them curious a little. "Um what… what's wr-" She then looked down to see her body form and remembered how Spyro and Sonic reacted to Twilight when she was anthro and blushed as she saw her new… features. Said features included a pair of large orbs hanging on her chest area on her hot pink underbelly, and her new form, was still leaned as before but also more toned at the same time. She then lets out a squeal and turns away. She then gives a blush as she closed her eyes knowing they were still looking. "P… Please…. Stop looking…" She requested. As Sonic thought to himself; " _And I thought Rouge was the only bat winged babe with a bodacious figure?"_ He thought as he turned away with a blush on his face, hoping to keep the suggestive fantasies at bay, as he was already in a relationship and he usually didn't find reptile chicks all that attractive usually…. but this one on the other hand? Spyro on the other hand had begun to turn back to Cynder's direction as he had his paw over his eyes, however he couldn't resist the urge peer through between his claws and get another look at Cynder. But when he did his mind fried as his claw involuntarily dropped from his face at as he began to full on gawk at the splendor before him, as his mind had gone completely blank, as his mouth then was left gaped open about touching the floor as streams of drool began pouring out of his mouth at the eye appeasing sight before him as the black dragoness covered herself with her newly acquired arms, as lewd saxophone music began to play.

However Twilight hmph while the guys turned away after reacting like that blushing harder than before trying not to make Cynder feel anymore awkward then she already does. "Well that will teach you now won't it?" She asked. Though Cynder spoke. "But… Spyro… was the one to tell me to check on you two… to let you know breakfast was ready" She said nervously. Spyro back then shivered as Twilight turned to him. He took a quick look to Sonic who motioned his mouth silently without speaking saying "You might wanna run now" Though before Spyro got any ideas Twilight held him in the air. "Oh is that so huh? Well then Mr. Spyro I think you earned yourself a little punishment as well" she added as she began to work the same magic on him as she did on Cynder.

Spyro just tried to wiggle out of this but with Twilight there was no convincing her. Twilight then used her magic and in a moment Spyro was covered in the same purple smoke Cynder was caught in, and got changed into an anthro dragon. However when Cynder look at this she had a bigger blush than anything. Spyro in his anthro form was surprisingly a lot more muscular than before. As he had broad shoulders with bulky muscular arms and a perky sculpted pecs and a six pack below on his golden gilded colored abs, as he was now kinda standing on two legs now which were kinda muscular as well.

Spyro looked more astonished then embarrassed as he looked up and caught Cynder just gawking at him, and surprisingly so was Twilight as she had her mouth wide open and a major blush on her face with a dabble of a nose bleed as well, much to Sonic's annoyance, as she then thought " _Oh my Sweet Celestia…. and I was on top of him naked yesterday?"_ she then looked away with her alicorn wings, with a bashful grin on her face as she was trying to keep the naughty fantasies at bay since she was already in a relationship. Though after snapping from the surprise Sonic then just slapped his head with his hand

"And this is suppose to be a punishment?" Twilight just rubbed the back of her head. "Well… you said go easy so… I figured… the best way for them to learn was to walk a mile in… our shoes… as anthro dragons…" She said. Sonic just smacked his face again but leaving a red mark. "I meant maybe tell them to clean the castle while we were gone or send them on house chores… Not this, they look like model sponsors for fitness equipment?" He said.

Twilight just turned to him. "Well then maybe next time you can do the punishments huh?" She said. The two then got into a bit of an argument while Spyro and Cynder watched on. Cynder was still a little embarrassed by her… 'unique physique'. Spyro though after examining himself for about 5 times now he then turned to her and saw she was embarrassed a little. He then decides to get himself out of this little… funk and walked over to her though having trouble considering he never tried walking in his new form. Cynder noticed him coming over and kept her back turned away too embarrassed for her to be seen. However that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Cynder are you alright?" He asked her. Cynder didn't speak as she could only whimper a bit. Spyro knew he had to think of something to do to cheer her up so he thought long and hard. He then had one idea that could work but he wasn't sure how it would turn out. He placed both hands on her shoulders and slowly massaged them. Cynder felt this and just came out from her her shell and looked over her shoulder to see Spyro. He then smiled as she started to stand up and Spyro released his grip on her shoulders. "You know… I think you… look… nice… like that… it… suits you…" He said stuttering a bit while blushing. Cynder smiled a little at his sincerity as she started to Stand up. Though that's when they could make out a sentence from Sonic saying.

"Are you kidding me Twi? They look like swimsuit supermodels, I hardly see the punishment in that, by heightening there sex appeal?" He said. Spyro and Cynder looked a little confused. "Um… what's a swimsuit supermodel?" Spyro asked. Sonic then turned to him giving him a _Your kidding right?_ Look. "Really… you… don't know what those are?" He asked. Spyro and Cynder just shook their heads. Sonic then walked over to them and whispered it in their ears really quickly. Spyro and Cynder just went wide eyed. "Wha… what?! Your actually required to wear something like that while swimming?!" He asked. Sonic just nodded at them while saying; "Well that is, unless your at a nude beach that is? Though I personally think in certain circumstances people look much better with swimsuit attire on than without?" Sonic said while smiling at the pair. To which Cynder then blushed even more.

Though that's when Twilight spoke up. "Alright well as for how long, I think a full day in this form shall teach you two some manners." She said. Cynder turned to her wide eyed and was about to say something but Twilight was not done. "Oh and if anyone has any complaints they will dust this castle spotless top to bottom with only one dust sweeper." She said sounding strict. Sonic just smacked his face a little " _Why couldn't that be the punishment instead?"_ He asked in thought. Things were in kinda a stand still between the four for a bit as wind blew through leaving an awkward silence. Spyro not wanting to piss Twilight off more said. "No it's fine…. actually we were going to go find Spike and ask if we can accompany him to the Dragon's Volcano, to see what other Dragon's are like around here?" Though Spyro felt that this was going to feel awkward, meeting other dragon's like how they currently were. That when Sonic asked; "I don't know? You feel comfortable meeting other dragon's like that? I should warn you… I might not know what dragons are like from your world. But the dragon's around here are not very friendly." He cautioned as he then suggest that maybe you should stay here until the day is up and your back to your more comfortable forms?

That's when Cynder shouted "NO!" As she didn't want to stay here in this castle like the way she is, or even near Twilight for that matter. Good or bad, she felt more comfortable being with her own kind, Hell Malefor's army seemed more welcoming than here with the other ponies, who would surely gawk at her as she was now as she concealed herself with her arms at the thought of the idea. As Sonic and Spyro began to blush and look away, as Cynder's arms helped to express how big they were on her chest.

They then turn to leave, but then the pair of anthro dragons, started staggering around and are barely able to keep their balance as they walk, due to not being used to their upright positions of standing, as they start to leave the dining room. Soon however as they leave, loud crashes can be heard when they start over turning furniture and breaking china as they transverse the living room of the palace. All the while Sonic and Twilight are cringing at the mess they were making as they watch the calamity.

Just then, we see a tiny purple dragon with green scales enter through the front entrance. All the while looking down and glum from his last errand, due to his former crush Rarity, currently being in a relationship with Silver. However as he walks forward he's very soon shaken from his ooper stupor when they manage to run into Spike who's was to down in the dumps. As Cynder came in she tripped on her new anthro feet unable to keep her balance due to the crystal floor then that's when she falls just as spike walks in and an ironic and mean twist of fate falls on him with her chest laying right on top of his poor face by the time he heard them coming it was way to late as he is jared from his stupor when he lays on Cynder's voluptuous form, which ends in nose bleed and a faint for him.

Sonic witnessing the carnage cringing nervously then commented saying; "Maybe this isn't such a good idea…. don't you think?" He says to Twilight but then see's Twilight with a deadpan look of jealousy on her face now that Cynder's eyes are out of view and says to herself. " _Damn her boobs are even bigger than mine."_ She says as she crosses her forelegs across her chest in clear frustration. Sonic just sighed at her reaction as he walked over to talk with her

Meanwhile Spike was in a what should we say an awkward situation with Cynder as she laid on him for a sec. Cynder could feel the little rascal and almost immediately pulled herself off and turned away very embarrassed. "Spike I'm sorry.. I lost my footing and I-" Spike just remained silent with blood droplets drooping from his nose unable to come up with any words. Spyro then stood up and looked at him. "Um Spike… you ok? Hello?" Spyro asked as he waved his hand in front of him. After a hand waving in front and a bit of finger snapping Spike finally felt his senses coming back to him as he blinked twice. Spike went a bit wide eyed. "AGH HOW DID YOU DRAGONS GET IN HERE!" He shouted as he stood up. "TWILIGHT!" Spike called out as he started to make a run as fast as his little stubby legs could go, so to get further into the castle.

"Spike wait it's me and Cynder!" Spyro spoke. Spike hearing his voice and recognizing it just stared at him. "Wha- Cynder? Spyro? How did… wait hold on let me guess, Twilight right?" He asked as he closed his eyes in a wince and turned away. Spyro then nodded. Spike sighed "Should've guessed since she's… I'm pretty sure at least is the only one who can do that spell." He said to them as he reopened his eyes. Though he then turned to them. "Well what do you both want? I'm heading out to the dragons volcano." He said to them. "Well me and Cynder were hoping you would allow us to accompany you to the volcano. We would like to see what dragons are like here in this world." Cynder though dove pass Spyro and whispered. "Please say yes I would rather not stay with Twilight another second, especially now." She said as she gripped his elbows and was about to start shaking him. Spike just turned, but he wasn't thinking he more of returns to his depressed state and sighs. "Yeah sure fine… lets go." He said as he started to walk out the door. He then turned to them. "Are you coming or what?" He asked. Cynder just ran out without hesitation and immediately took to the skies hoping no pony would see her. Spyro just walked out and looked at Spike. "You uh… wanna lift?" He asked. Spike just shrugged. "Sure." He said as he climbed onto Spyros back, as they flew off into the skies.

* * *

(Overfly- SAO)

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

As the outro plays the sun rises on the horizon.

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

A grass field is shown as something blows by which it was Sonic

 **Instrumental**

As Sonic is running at a mild fast pace Spyro and Cynder are following from the air with Twilight right behind Sonic running on her hoofs.

 **These endless thoughts are swallowed up by normal days**

It then goes to the town of ponyville as Spike is talking with Sparx in the library section of the castle. The rest of the Mane six were setting things up for a picnic well more of Rarity and Fluttershy. RD was having a little competition with Flame to see who was the better stunts pony or dragon. Shadow rested his back on a tree in the shadows

 **They flickered and changed their shape again**

Silver makes sure to clear the way so no dirt or little critters would get on the blanket. Tails was typing something on his watch when he looked up.

 **Is it already too late now? I wonder to myself without an answer**

Ember, Amy, Pinkie, Knuckles, and AJ came up to them with plenty of food for everyone. Spike and Sparx later arrived and were not alone as Celestia, Hunter, The three remaining guardians, and Luna had come to enjoy the picnic. Manic and Sonia though give a question look wondering where their brother was

 **Everything depends upon me, even the beginning and the end**

They then turn and give a smile as they wave. Everyone then turns and gives a smile as they see who it is they were waving at

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

Sonic, Twilight, Cynder, and Spyro come down to them as they all dig into the food having a great time.

 **And fly out towards the kind light**

As they talked and just spoke to each other, Sonic notices Spyro laying on a hill looking over the horizon at the world they were in

 **Embracing the passion that has turned on in my heart**

Cynder comes by and lays beside him as they turn to each other they smile knowing they were here for each other. However were then joined by Sonic and Twilight as all four smiled and looked forward

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

Outro ends with them looking at the beautiful site that was Equestria. A nice and peaceful world.

* * *

 **So hey guys me NSH. So yeah reason Apex isn't in this is cause well.. The chapter we had planned is so flipping long its being divided up. Likely its going to be divided up into 4 parts so just to inform ya. We'll explain more in the next chapter but for now hope you enjoyed the chapter guys.**


	8. Journey to Dragons volcano PT2

We find Sonic and Twilight as they walked together though the dirt road of Ponyville's market side district as they walked together checking each market stand with Twilight levitating a clipboard in front of her, evaluating produce and and other food products to inspect the freshness and quality of each stand to see if they were up to regulation standards. With every stand so far getting the clean bill of health for its products.

Just as Twilight gave the recent stand they were reviewing a green check of satisfaction and went onto the next stand Sonic then began to halt Twilight to talk to her about something concerning their new guests. As he held up his hand to gently stop Twilight's progress in front of her as he begins to speak.

"Hey Twi, can I talk to you about the… Punishment you dealt to Cynder and Spyro?" He asked with a look of uncertainty and a pinch on annoyance added in. Twilight just shrugged. "What about it?" She asked. Sonic just stood there in front of her and without a moment's hesitation and being as bashful as ever he just launches straight into the point. "Alright look. I think that whole… thing you did was uncalled for, and refrain me from being honest but a tad childish, and I of all people should know about being childish here and there." Sonic said as he tried to breach this subject as delicately as he could with as much empathy, without getting into an argument, which worked….. most of the time, at best it worked three fourths of the time anyways. Though in this case… Not so much.

Twilight then hmph'd and turned her head away from him. "I'm not being childish Sonic. This is to teach her a lesson."

To which Sonic then argues, "A lesson in what? Humiliation? Twilight you basically left them to walk around naked for the rest of the day. Don't you think that's a little bit harsh? I mean, was Celestia ever that harsh with you, when you nearly caused a major riot within Ponyville because you didn't get an assignment done?" Sonic asked as he hoped to get a point across to her.

"Well no, not exactly, but…. Hey, remember Cynder was the one who left me in the nude the other night and we both know how that ended up now, don't we!" She said getting frustrated. Sonic just smacked his face seeing this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Yes she did, BUT... in your. Own. CASTLE! You know… away from onlookers where no one outside could see you except for me and them… and Spike." He said whispering that last name. "But in their case. They're out and about outside. With not exactly a whole lot of places to hide, and Cynder isn't used to flying in that form, and is going to have an even worse time then you had. Not only that, but they aren't exactly used to moving around like that and it made things even more troublesome. I also do seem to recall her apologising. Plus!" He adds showing he wasn't done with his point. "It wouldn't be surprising if Cynder just came back here, fuming and wanting payback. And thus creating a cycle of problems for one another; and trust me I have known women at least to a certain degree to know when a revenge thing breaks out with them, it takes a while before it eventually gets resolved."

Twilight then looks at him annoyed at that specific remark and then says; "Sonic, that is soooo sexist, not all girls are that vindictive when they feel that wronged in such a way, I don't know what type of women your use to, but I can assure you, not all girls act that way as we women have a plethora of personality types that would not suggest they would not resort to such behavior." Twilight said proudly and refinely while Sonic looked unsure about that statement, to the point he looked completely unconvinced of what Twilight just said.

"Oh really Twilight? Here, allow me to make a list of experiences I have had with women starting from my world; well there is Amy for various times I refused to date her and with other girls that wanted to fraternize with me as well, then there's Fiona that two faced skank that had that unrequited grudge against me for… accidentally mind you, left her prisoner in Eggman's factory due to her being moved to a separate cell after failed escape, there's Julie-Sue who had it in for Rouge for making advances towards Knuckles, then there is of course Sally, which you already know the story there, and then my mom who of course had it in for Sally for throwing me under the bus and….. ohhh boy did mom ever lose it when Sally ditched me… I guess you could say it was like running into a ring of ten bulls in all red." Sonic concluded to Twilight as he then moved onto the various other times her friends had a nasty bout with one another.

"Now moving onto your friends; there was the time that you, Rarity and Applejack had a sleepover together and where constantly down each other's throats; there was the time the gang tried to compete against Trixie the first time they met; then there was the time Trixie wanted to get even with you for showing her up; then there was the time Applejack and Rainbow Dash got into a heated competition over who was the better competitor, Which R&D helped fuel that flame due to her fear of losing and resorting to cheating; then of course we can't forget Celestia and Luna's legendary bout that took place over a thousand years ago, and her coming back for revenge;" Sonic said as he got done with counting all the digits with his right hand, and got to his sixth when he got to Celestia and Luna.

"Then there was that time with of course Sunset who obviously had a grievance with not only Celestia for not advancing her to the ranks of Alicorn, but also against you for taking that position for yourself and….. uhhhh..." Sonic said as he started to get bashful and also embarrassed as well for bringing this up. "And for also having me as well?" He said as he began to blush, recalling the tempting advances she had made towards him. However before Sonic could continue on that's when Twilight decided she had enough and abruptly stop him there.

"OKAY! I get it, you made your point!" Twilight shouted as she was getting annoyed by his ever expanding laundry list of every grievance that ever took place in recent Equestrian history. As Twilight began to glare at him for proving her wrong a thousand fold.

However before Twilight could walk away in a huff. Sonic upon this said. "Oh and what about that crazy pony you met in that town… You know the one who tried stealing your cutie marks… Starlight was it? How come she's still roaming around?" He asked. to which Twilight goes "Ha see! That's one that hasn't had a thirst for vengeance and has probably seen the error of her way!" She mockingly shouted out as she pointed her right fore hoof at Sonic to point that out to him as she then held her head proudly high and began to gracefully walk away.

Sonic just looked at her unamused and unconvinced. "Really? Do you have any proof of that?" He asked. Twilight was about to reply but then stopped herself and thought and then shook her head. "Well no." However after admitting that she then turned whipping her tail around and spoke with a proud tone. "I'm sure Cynder is not angered in anyway and understands why this punishment was necessary and she will learn her lesson and everything will go back to normal I guarantee it" She said as she proudly walked forward with her head high. Sonic just sighed in doubt, as he said to her comment. "Famous last words." He quoted before reluctantly decided to resume following her as he knew from experience that things rarely worked out that smoothly. As he knew he'd be hearing from either Cynder or Starlight when they decided to reemerge again.

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops. Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and sr flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumpe

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horrid into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Fluttershy had her head concealed by her hair while Tails had his wrench on his shoulder and Hunter had his bow and arrow pointing downwards. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him, and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINK INGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

Later on in the Skies on the way to Dragon Volcano. Cynder could be seen flying across the skies or rather… trying to but having much difficulty trying to balance and to even just keep herself in the air. Not only because she was getting tired from all the weight in a certain area, but also was experiencing drag as well in that same aforementioned area. Though the thing that concerned her more than being dragged down and made her feel total embarrassment was when she would get weird looks from other Pegasi as well. After a few minutes of flying she decided to give in, as she was having trouble staying a loft. To which she finally took a tired landing by making a skidding stop on her front side as it dragged on the dirt road on the ground. She then got on her knees and her new hands to raise her face from the dirt as her front faced the ground. She then let out an angry snarl on her face as she huffed saying. "I'm going to kill Twilight Sparkle for this!" Through her gritted teeth as Spyro and Spike as they landed right behind her with a look of concern on their faces. "Cynder… are you ok? You made a sudden landing and you look like you lost your breath?" Spyro pointed out

As Cynder breathed in and was trying to stand up she just grumbled. "I'm fine… Just tired, exhausted, completely off balance and I have wind burn on my chest, because of these huge….whatever these round things are on my chest. So yeah besides that, I'm doing fantastic." She said in sarcasm as she staggered on her as she walked still not use to walking on her hind legs. Spyro then reached out to her. "Uh… You know Cynder maybe you should at least calm—?" Though one look from Cynder and Spyro just backed off after seeing the expression of rage on her face he then sweatdropped and backed up a bit.

 **Name: Cynder**

 **Age: 16 and a half**

 **Species: Dragon**

 **Favorite food: Meat**

 **Type: Wind**

 **Personality: Perky, regretful, redeeming, Loyalty, compassion**

 **Powers: Wind twister, wind breath, Shadow stalker, shadow flames, Fear howl, Fear Spirits, Poison darts, Poison somersault.**

Cynder then just started grumbling and mumbling "I swear I am going to make her pay for this in Ten fold….. but how do I punish that purple, prissy, princess of a pony? Maybe if I go Shadow form while she's getting dressed or maybe in the shower even? Maybe I can use my fear power on her to some effect? If I can find out what she fears the most….. all the better." Cynder said as she sat there contemplating means of revenge on Twilight Sparkle and it had to equal the amount of suffering and embarrassment she went through.

Spike meanwhile was taken aback as Cynder mutter to herself about getting even with Twilight as he then turned towards Spyro while cupping his left hand over the right side of his mouth as he muttered to him saying. "Sheesh you sure know how to pick them Spyro." Spike said as he got off Spyro's back and started walking. Spyro just went wide eyed and shook his head while saying. "Whoa whoa whoa… It is not like that at all Spike." Spyro said waving his hands in front of himself. He then placed his hand behind his neck while Spike just looked at him depressed but also annoyed, knowing Spyro was lying or just hasn't thought about it that much. The three then continue their journey to reaching the volcano He said as he then scratched the back of his head. "Cynder is… just a close friend… Besides… How could someone as… Cute, Brave, Cunning have any interest in me?" He asked. Though Spyro realizing the compliments he just said turned to Spike has he had the grin on his face showing he just wanted Spyro to keep going, but all Spyro did was sigh and just turned away. "Shut up." He said as walked forward hoping to Spike would take the hint to just drop the conversation.

As they began to follow the dirt path to Dragon's volcano, in a somewhat smooth as you can get as you learned to walk on two legs way which was kinda chaotic, but they were starting to get the hang of it…. sort of as they went. That's when Spike began to look up at the massive physique of Spyro and then back down at himself with a feeling of inadequacy as he hung his head in shame. "At least you have a better shot than me when it comes to winning a girls heart. Me, I'm just a pitiful excuse of a dragon who lives amongst ponies and prides himself on being Twilight's errand boy…. not that I have any problem with that, it's just…. I'm not exactly a macho specimen of a male dragon when compared to you…. heck I'd be useless when it comes to fighting against anybody for that matter…. when compared to Sonic and most of the males of the gang as well…. sometimes I think that they'd be better off without me, especially when after Sonic and his friends first rolled into town. Heck I even go to the Spa with the other girls for Celestia sake…. what does that say about my masculine pride!?" Spike said to Spyro in dismay as Spyro began to look back down at Spike and gave a sincere smile.

"Well I may not have done that before but… I get it. You feel kinda useless when it comes to fighting and your not exactly sure what to do, but… Sometimes you just gotta... push through it. Really even someone as small as you can make a difference when it comes to fighting, but…" He then stops Spike for a sec and kneels down. "It's not about this Spike." He then pointed to Spikes arms referring to his muscles and then moves the finger to his chest. "It's about the heart and courage that makes all the difference." He said as Spike looked up to him as if he was trying to absorb what Spyro had just said to him, as he put his claw to his chin in contemplation. But then Spike made this remark; "Alright…. but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm still an underpowered little runt who's greatest skill is being a living fax machine to the princess. Don't even ask what it feels like during a busy receive and return day, as I need a whole gallon of tums packets to get through that." As he made a whispering gesture to the last part towards Spyro.

That when Spyro thought for a bit before having this brainstorm idea. "Hey i know. You seem to have the ability to breath fire right?" he asked. Spike nods. "well yes of course i do. Most dragons can learn how to breath fire, but like i said mine only is like a fax machine transporting letters from and to Twilight" he pointed out. Spyro then smirked. "well what if I took you under my wing and taught you a few tricks on mastering your elemental power of fire?"

That's when Spike got excited and said "Really! Your going to teach me all of your abilities." He asked with excitement. To which Spyro begins rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty "Well maybe not all of them... I mean even though you look like to me as a purple dragon so I don't know what kinda powers you could have buried within you?" To which Spike raises his fist and nods in excitement.

Spyro then began by saying; "Why don't we just start off simple with a fireball maneuver?" Spyro suggested but then Spike raises a quizzical claw to his mouth and asks Spyro. "Why just fire, maybe I can try using some of the other elements like electricity, ice, and earth?" Spiked asked, to which Spyro then gives him a confused look and asked. "What do you mean?" He asks Spike.

"Well?" Spike asked as he eagerly bobbed up and down by saying; "Since I'm a purple dragon just like you, I might be able to do the stuff that you can and I just need someone to teach me to unlock my full potential!?" Spike said as he was clearly enthusiastic about being all powerful like Spyro.

To which Spyro began to sweat drop as he nervously tried to explain to Spike by saying; "Spike…. I don't think it's that simple?" As he was uncertain on how to explain this to Spike.

But then Spike looks up at Spyro with a pleading look on his face as he says. "Ah c'mon please….. I'm really willing to give it try, and we won't know unless we do, and I got a lot riding on this?" Spike said in desperate despair as he looked to Spyro with those big green puppy dog eyes.

Spyro then turns to Cynder. "Um Cynder,... help me out here please!" Spyro shouted, but Cynder however was still preoccupied with her own thoughts, as she started to mutter out her later plans to get back at Twilight. "Maybe if I use my poison power and spike her drink or cereal bowl?... Nah, that would cause too much of an uproar, and they'll of course point the finger at me." She thought then she snapped her finger as another idea came to her. "Ohh I know I can generate Tornado while she's flying and everyone will think it was just a freak up draft?! Though that might ensue her wearing a neck brace later or may even cause severe brain trauma potentially?" As Cynder continued to scheme to herself, as Spyro began to shudder to himself, remembering why he use to be so afraid of her. But then breathed out a sigh as he turned back to Spike. "Alright Spike I'll train you but why don't we start off with simple training methods like... Target practice alright?" he asks. Spike then nods in agreement.

Spyro then found a boulder and began to make a bullseye on it, "Alright spike here's the target your gonna have to hit." Spyro says as he walks over to him. "Alright Spike since your new with the whole using your fire breath for more than just faxing let me show you some of the techniques I learned from my teacher." He said as he then slowly began to take a deep breath as his big muscular chest began to inflate with air. He then released by steadily exhaling and began blowing a strong stream of fire directly at the targeted bullseye on the boulder leaving a scorch mark where the flames touched. To show Spike some basic fire breathing techniques.

Spike then tried as he then too slowly began to breathe in, as his pudgy baby frame began to inflate like a balloon, and then blew out giving a pitiful breath of green fire that only went a foot ahead of him. He then began to nervously chuckle at this, "Hehehe, just warming up, let me try again." He said as he then anxiously began to drastically heave in a huge puff of air and breathe fire out with the same result in a rapid succession of times, as he continued to do this by breathing in and out, in and out, to desperately improve his range. Only for Spyro to start freaking out at this; "Wow! Spike! Stop! If you keep this up you're going to over exert yourself and suffocate from doing that!" Spyro said to Spike drastically trying to get him to stop. But alas, after a few moments of doing that, Spike starts teetering back and forth as the fire ate up all his oxygen, as he started to turn blue as he began to become very hazy from all that strained effort, as he began to see spots in front of him. He then collapsed backwards and fell right on his back as he laid there, barely keeping conscious as he moaned. Spyro then began to smack his face and drag it slowly downwards, "You gotta be kidding me, seriously, he's that out of shape!?" Spyro said to himself, as he began to drag Spike away to revive him, knowing they had a much longer way to go then expected, and Spike obviously not prodigy material for them to make any gaps in progress.

Spyro then showed him how to spit fireballs by releasing a short breath of fire from his mouth out at the target, as the small fireball the size of a baseball as it hit the bullseye clean on. "Alright your turn" Spyro said stepping back to give Spike room. Spike tried and they came out like duds of spitballs that barely made it out of his mouth beyond a few inches before it quickly fizzled out before hitting the ground. It was a sweat drop moment for both before Spyro spoke. "Ok try to give it a bit more… Power into the release so that it flies further." Spike nods and then did a slightly improved spit of fire that was sorta bigger than his last effort, but still managed to be dud as it hit the ground a foot ahead of him. Spyro then began to scratch the back of his head in a quizzical fashion, " _Hmm… Maybe his lungs haven't fully developed… I mean I didn't start breathing fire until I turned 10… And Spike is still pretty young…"_ Spyro thought. "Um why don't we move on to something a little more… physical shall we?" He asked Spike.

They then began to move onto the claw side of his training, as Spyro erected a large log with his masculine dragon strength, and struck it straight into the ground creating a tight creator around it at it's base, so it would remain erect throughout it's practice run. "Okay now we're moving onto the use of our claws in combat, or otherwise known as 'combat claw technique', here we'll use this this log here." As Spyro gave it an introductory tap to indicate its presence, as he continued by saying. "To teach you of the various ways to use our fore claws in combat, as well as various different techniques as well to use in combat." Spyro said as he began to smile at his pupil, knowing this was going to be an easy and rewarding experience.

Spike began to get pumped as he pumped his elbows to his back as his fists stood erect to his chest in celebratory fashion. As he sported an over confident grin on his face, as he said "Yes!" As he concurred these feelings, since he was use to digging up gems for Rarity on occasion for her high clientele fashion line. Spyro then loaded up his strike. "Now watch me closely alright." He said as he pulled his hand back and then gave it a single slash straight across the middle. As he turned to Spike thats when the log came toppling over and unfortunately came down timbering where Spyro was as it clocked him a good one on the head. Spyro was then left in a mall daze as he spun a bit and leaned himself around a bit. "Um Spyro" Spike asked. "Are you ok?"

Spyro then turns to Spike a bit and do to himself being in a daze his vision made him think there 6 of him spinning in a circle. "Hey Spike…. Why are there… six of you…?" Is all he mustered before passing out falling flat on his face. Cynder who was walking over to where Spyro and Spike were after hearing a sound of a log toppling over, heard the nice sound of something going thud, and made a rush over to see Spyro passed out on the ground and Spike looking over him with his hand over Spyro's face waving at it from his layed down position.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled in alarm as she went to kneel down next to him, as she carefully propped the rear of his up with her arm as she sat in front of him from the side as she had supported his head. Looking down with warm sweet gently concern. "Are you alright…. Please say something?" She said gently as Spyro opened his eyes as he had goofy happy dazed look on his face, as he suddenly noticed Cynder's large rack right in front of his face and said.

"Ohhhh look Sparxs, look at the lovely large round mountains peaks from up this skyward view? But why is the mountains and landscape so pink?" He said in a historical dazed manner while having his irises going around in a spin cycle like fashion in his eyes, while stars were circling his crown. "And it looks like it's approaching dusk with all the black scenery in the background?" As he commented clearly on Cynder's black scales on top of her hot pink underbelly. Though that wasn't the worst of it as he made one last comment before fainting completely. "Huh… strange it's like the peaks of those mountains are…. Swaying in the wind…" he said as he tried reaching a hand out to point at one which were clearly the nips that extended of of Cynders orbs. As Spyro finally passes out in to a rest state, Cynder's eyes widened in shock, while her face started blushing with light pink.

Spike however started to hold both his clawed hands as he tried to suppress his laughter as he started to snicker, but then keeled over laughing with his green underbelly facing the grass and him hammering the ground with his fists as he started to break down in a loud hysterical laughter.

"Hahahaha… Oh man…. Pink Mountains and landscape….Pffffft hahahaha…. that's even funnier then the time Sonic called Twilight the Naughty Nerdy Nudist Nurse…. when Twilight decided to do Cosplay while he badly injured in the scrap with Eggman!" He said as he continued with his laughing fit.

Cynder then gave an annoyed *sigh* as she then gently put Spyro down, so she could wait for him to come out of it, as he laid there to recuperate and then turned to Spike with a serious look on her face. "Alright Spike…. Until Spyro recovers, I'll be taking over this side of your training. As she stood there in front of the purple baby dragon, as Spike tried to stifle his snickering as he brushed himself off and tried to stop his laughing fit, as he snickered some more.

Cynder then closed her eyes and began to instruct the young dragon in a professional manner. "Now Spike when making swipes with your claw attack it's important to—" "

"Pfffftttt hehehehehe." Spike chucked under his breath to try and stop his laughter, but Cynder's jiggling mounds only helped to indices more laughter from the baby dragon as the slightest movement caused them to jiggle and sway with her movement earning an annoyed glare from the overdeveloped dragoness.

She then continued "It is important to keep your eyes on your enemy, so as to not suffer the same hit as Spyro just did, furthermore—-" Her words were then interrupted from a young Dragon whose laughter he could hold back no more. "Pfffft Hahahahaha" Spike clutched his chest as he was having another relapse from Spyro folly just earlier. Cynder however was not amused in the slightest at Spikes failure to regain his composure at this lewd and immature and distasteful remark at her expense and decided to remedy that situation by giving a sharp harsh lash a few feet from Spikes standing position with her cycle shaped tail hitting the ground a few feet to his left. Letting him know that she was not amused and had enough as the action stifled the young dragons snickering as she gave him a very stern look, which caused the young baby dragon to chuckle nervously. "Hehehe umm sorry…. as you were?" Spike said in delicate nervousness.

Cynder then showed off a few maneuvers of her own…. Well tried to without losing her balance. Every now and then she`d growl at the foul orbs that she was forced to bear on her chest. "Problems Cynder?" Spike asked. Cynder just puffed out some air from her nose in a bit of frustration. "Sorry… it's just so hard to maneuver with these…. How in the world do Women put up with these orbs I'm forced to bare on my chest?" Spike in turn just shrugs. "Don't ask not like I'm a female or anything, and the only time I ever saw women have these features was when me and Twilight traveled to the human world or from Sonia and Amy…. I guess."

Cynder just sighs and shakes her head. As she continues she gets better at learning to adapt. It was a slow but effective process. "Ok Spike now see what you can do to this tree with just one of the maneuvers me and Spyro have taught you" she asked patting on the log. As Spike then rolled up his arms like he had sleeves on and marched towards the log to show it what he's got.

As he stood in front of it he then gave a goofy karate pose as well as a small battle moan; "Whaaa." He then made a swipe across the log with his small stubby arms, making a very small superficial scratch across the bark of the log. Though it was merely a small scratch but to Spike a bit improvement. Cynder nodded. "hmm not bad, but do it again and make sure it's a deeper cut then last time"

Spike nodded and got back in his goofy stance giving it another swing though after making the attack it only left the same mark as before. Spike was a little confused. "ooook…. I know I added more power than last time…. Maybe I just need to put a little more into it" he made another attempt with the same result and started to get a little frustrated as he went at it again and again with no different results every time. His arms started to act like Buzz saws spinning in circles again and again until he ran out of gas as they say and held himself up using the log as support. "Ok that did it right?" he asked as he tried to look but there was dust in the way so he couldn't see.

After the saw dust cleared, all Spike managed to do was bark off the log right in front of him while leaving the rest of the log unscathed. As Spike facepalmed himself for making such pitiful progress.

Cynder then gave him a concerned look as she said; "Maybe your arms aren't fully developed yet at this stage in your life?" Cynder said trying to give some reassurance to the baby purple dragon. Though now she understood why Malefor and his forces used Dark Magic to give her a pseudo grown up form, as a mere child made such a pitiful soldier out in the battlefield no matter how you sliced it?

Spike just growled a bit as he landed on his knees. "Come on Cynder… there's gotta be something I can still master right…. Anyways I could get better?" he stated. Cynder pondered for a bit. "Spike look I can't exactly change the fact of how toned your body is. If I could I would but truth is… it just needs time to grow more." she said to him.

Spike sighed in defeat. "Ok maybe I'll have better luck with electricity or earth powers." he stated. Cynder pat his back trying to comfort him. "Yeah but we should probably wait for Spyro to wake up since he's better at those than I am." Spike nodded in agreement as they sat down waiting for him to awaken.

As they were waiting however, as they had gone through several games of tic tac toe on the dirt road. Spike then couldn't help but ask; "So Cynder, what is it that you can do as well as Spyro?" Spike asked out of curiosity to which Cynder perked up at Spikes question.

"Oh, well like Spyro, I too come with a number of different abilities as well." She said with some uncertainty. As Spikes eyes began to light up.

"Really?! But I thought Spyro said that only a purple dragon could learn several different abilities and master them? How is it you can do that as well, I mean you look more like a black dragon, or at the very least a very dark shade of violet at least, sooo…..?" But Cynder then hastily decided to change the subject so as to not wanting to go into her origins, by explaining what she can do.

"Yes, I can use abilities such as; Shadow, Fear, Poison, and Wind. That is my power set of abilities." She said out of haste which caused the baby dragon to recoil out of startlement from the abruptness of her answer. But then he put a quizzical clawed finger to his mouth and said.

"Well that's kind of a unusual set of powers you have? They seem almost dark and sinister in nature with that category?" Spike said out of uncertain assumption of skepticism. But that's when Cynder then dawned a harden stare and asked in a offendedly annoyed tone and said.

"Well sorry, I can't help where I get my roots from or the power set I have inherited, now do you want me to teach you anything or are you going to be all criticizing and judgy of me and what I can do!?" She said out of rambling rant of annoyance. To which Spike couldn't help but recoil again out of her outburst.

"Okay, sorry I didn't know it was such touchy land mine of a subject to you? What is it with you….. did people in your world treat you poorly because of what you could do?" Spike said hoping to get some reason for why she was so on edge.

Cynder then just facepalmed herself and just reluctantly said; "Y-Yeah, something like that, I suppose so let's get this over with shall we?" She said in a melancholy way. To which Spike looked perplexed as to what was eating her, but decided to just shrug his arms and go along with the lessons.

As they trudged ahead nearby where they were waiting for Spyro to regain consciousness they found a grizzly bear right in front of them, trying to get at a beehive to get the bee's honey. "Perfect." Cynder said as she marched towards the bear as Spike put his index finger near his mouth as he gritted his teeth in a nervous way, as this involved antagonizing a full grown grizzly bear.

As they approached the bear then noticed their presence and got into a defensive position as began to growl and roar. Cynder however stood her ground and glared back at her attacker.

Just as the bear began to charge Cynder turned to Spike. "You might want to cover your ears." She warned. Spike was a little confused and startled by what she meant as the bear was about right on top of them. Cynder then took a nice deep breath and right before the bear striked she let out a nice loud screech sound that would pierce your eardrums if heard up close. However the sound waves coming from it were red and looked like it was messing with the bear as it growled before falling down, failing its attack. It then stood there petrified and trembling at Cynder's feet.

Spike eyes lit up and he then began to smile at Cynder, as he was impressed by this. He then calmly and frankly too smugly walked up to the bear and simply said in a normal voice; "Boo." As the bear then hoped in mid flight and ran away giving puppy whimpering yaps as it left. Spike then got excited by this and said; "Alright, let me go find the next animal to try for myself on." Cynder then instantly put a clawed hand out to stop the young dragon's advance and said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there little guy, before you go running off I think you should choose a smaller animal so you; A Know how it works and B You don't get yourself eaten while practicing and C because I really rather not give Twilight another reason to punish me." she explained to him." As she then spotted a squirrel nearby coming into claim an acorn that had been laying on the grass.

Cynder then smiles. "Perfect. That will do just fine." she said as she redirected her head towards Spike and leans in his ear so she can whisper. "Ok Spike so here's how it works. The trick is to manipulate the sound waves as you let out that screech that way it disorintates your opponent to where they think they see one thing when it's really something else." She said as she then directed the baby dragon towards the furry little varmint, as Spike turned back at Cynder offended that he was given such a minuscule animal to test on. "Your kidding right?" Spike said in a snarky remark. To which Cynder retaliates by saying. "Hey you want to start with something…. ya gotta start small…. especially if you don't want to get mauled on your first go." She said a witty retort.

Spike then was shoved in front of the squirrel as it looked up at him as it chattered and twitched it nose and tail, at the purple baby dragon towering over it. Spike then gave it an intimidating glare and then puffed up his chest and did his best roar at the furry little critter. Which at best all it did was blow the squirrels fur rearward with his roar. The squirrel then blinked it's eyes a few times at this….. and threw it's acorn straight at the baby dragon's snout as the impact was strong enough to make Spike land on his kiester, as it then scurried off towards the nearest tree as Spike looked at the squirrel in annoyance as he rubbed his nose.

Cynder just giggled a bit at this and spoke. "No spike you need to give a bit less intimidation. After all the fear howl is meant to catch the enemy off guard. Give it one more try but without being too intimidating so the squirrel let's it's guard down and then give it a howl." she suggested. Spike nodded in understanding and then turned back to spy that same squirrel coming to pick up what it had thrown at spike. Spike then tried a different approach taking in his deep breath as he walked up to it. Though by the time he got to the squirrel his cheeks looked more puffed then the squirrel with the acorns inside.

The squirrel just looked at him as if a bit confused by his actions. Spike though saw this and saw it as an opportunity and then released his roar which even though louder still only did the same result as before with the squirrels fur being rearward however instead of staring the squirrel just turned and ran up the tree. At first it seemed like Spike actually succeeded and turned to Cynder. "Hey I think I'm picking it up faster than I thought?" he said. Cynder smiled a bit before look up and then going wide eyed a bit. "Um Spike…."

Though Spike couldn't hear her as he kept talking. "I mean I thought it was going to take me a while to actually pull it off?" he said. Though what Cynder saw was the squirrel popping out of the tree above...well him and a couple of friends. "Spike…" she said again with a little urgency this time. Though Spike continued to compliment himself. "I mean I really outta give myself a pat on the back for that one-"

"Spike!" Cynder shouted. Spike was surprised a bit and jumped before looking back surprised and scared for a second. After getting his bearings he then looks at Cynder. "What?!" he asks. Cynder then just points at the trees and when Spike turns to look his eyes then go wide and his tail drops hitting the ground with a thump. In the trees he could count at least a hundred squirrels with angry expressions and all of them looked like they were ready to pounce. "Yipes" he says in a tiny voice.

The squirrels then leap from their trees and dove right at Spike as they all tackled him and started clawing, nibbling, and crawling all over him. As Cynder then bit down on her right claw hand, at a loss for what to do that could get the furry critters off of him, without hurting Spike in the mix.

Meanwhile a short distance back, Spyro started to come to as he started to clutch his head in his right hand while looking dazed, like he had woke up with a splitting headache. "Ohhh my head, what happened?" He said as he then heard the screams of Spike as well as the sound of hundreds of tiny chattering squirrels as then got up to get a better look as Cynder stood there in a panic trying to surmise what to do, while he saw Spike momentarily popping out of the cloud of millions of squirrels as they were on him like a million tiny piranhas.

Spyro just stood there with a very confused look and then sighs a bit. "Never a dull moment." As he then runs to assist. Cynder turns to see Spyro stopping beside her. "Spyro… I can explain-" though Spyro just stops her right there by walking forward. "Yeah I think I'd rather not know." he said as he then watched Spike running around trying to fend them off. Spyro then takes one big breath before letting loose a fire breath just above spike and the critters. This of course got their attention as the squirrels turned to see smoke from Spyros mouth as he spoke

"Now unless you guys want to get burned I suggest you get off my friend and go back to your homes" he said. The squirrels only needed one look at his facial expression before getting off spike and running for the trees as they ran up the and into the leaves.

Spyro then sighed with relief and wondered how things could get sooo out of hand from just teaching a fledgling dragon some lessons, as he then turned to Spike and gave him a serious look; "Okay Spike…. I think that's enough lessons for today? You look like you've definitely been through enough…. and that's putting it delicately." He said as he was sure the baby purple dragon would get the message. As he turned to assume the journey on foot.

But Spike wouldn't hear it, as he then dove at Spyro ankles and desperately looking up with a pleading face as he said; "No! Please don't….. my self-esteem is in more peril of being shattered into a million pieces of being an inadequate dragon, then my body of giving out! Just one more lesson….. Puhleeze?!" Spike said as gripped at the titular hero's leg.

Spyro then justured Cynder to come over and speak to him as he kneeled over as she did the same… but then got a reminder of her bodacious boobs as they jiggled a bit as she kneeled over as well to speak to him.

Spyro stared for a moment with surprised blush on his face as she casually said; "What is it?" as she knelt down for the conversation. Spyro then shook his head quickly to snap out of it before Cynder could register his expression. As he wondered how those….. things could be soooo….. captivating and alluring at the same time, when it wasn't even apart of his biology to be attracted to such things when finding a mate, as he was clearly not only more gender confused… but species confused as well as he then took a moment to remember what it was that he called her here to talk about as he was a bit flustered.

"Uhhh…. Well uhhhh?" He said as he tried to keep his gaze upward at Cynder's face and not on her plump and perky chest area as he tried to refocus his thoughts back at the topic at hand as he closed his eyes to help refresh his thoughts and focus as his face turned red a bit.

Cynder couldn't help but take notice of the small shade of rose red that started to make itself present and noticeable on Spyro's face. Though it didn't take her to long when she looked at her own figure, though while she was annoyingly embarrassed about it…. It did provide her an opportunity to finally spark something between her and Spyro, so to say.

So she decides to move in a little closer as she took her hand and gently directed it towards her face as he began to nervously open his eyes. "What's wrong Spyro you still a little light headed from the tree… do you need something…. or rather…. someONE to lean on?" She offered, as she then began to move in right in front of him, straight into his personal space as he, as well as her began to stand more erect as Cynder began to blush lightly as she purposely pressed her body, big boobs and all, straight into Spyro's hard sculpted chest. As he began to go wide eyed from the action, as now he couldn't think at all as his thought was enveloped into a pink miasma of sudden yet pleasing feeling of euphoria as he stammered to make a coherent sentence.

Spyro found his arms involuntarily wrapping around the delicious dragonesses tight curvaceous waist line as he found himself pulled more deeper into the situation he was in, he had now completely given up on thinking as it was now completely useless to even try at this point as began to gaze at her pretty face, as he felt her soft body against his. He had to admit, he kinda enjoyed the feeling of this…. helpless situation he found himself with her.

Cynder began to get pulled in herself…. despite her having him wrapped around his heart strings like that, as she felt his hard sculpted chest and abs against her own body as his strong muscular arms had her wrapped and captivated snuggly against him. As she enjoyed the surges of pleasure coursing through her own body as she found herself caught in her own haze as well. As she began to feel cuirass her hands down his chest, as she began to shiver in anticipation of wanting to go further with him.

Spyro then felt his back was against something hard as he turned around. Though it was hard to avert his gaze from Cynder, he found himself leaning against a big boulder as it had him in a reclined position as he found Cynder lying right on top of him. Seriously when did this happen, as he felt the vertigo hit him from his sudden loss of time. As he then looked back at Cynder as his attention began to soften again. Maybe he was still reeling from the effects from his concussion.

Spyro then somehow was remarkable able to remembered Spike was still with them, as he weakly began to mutter out a weak response regarding the issue. "Cynder….what about S-S-Spike…. we can't do thissss….." he said as Cynder then gently put her finger against against his mouth as his words began to fade from his lips. Speaking of Spike the certain young little dragon had kinda witnessed this little… presentation of there's unwilling to speak for a while and with a nice little bloody nose as small droplets fell from the nostril. Though after a good few seconds to get his act together and wiping away the blood he had spoken. "So… are you two gonna kiss now… or… do you want some alone time…" Spyro hearing his voice went wide eyed and at same time so did Cynder's as the two were in a scramble to get back on their feet as if they had just been in with ice cold water found in Dante's Freezer.

As they stood up Cynder then was the first to speak. "Um well…. I think I'll… leave you and Spike to your… thing." She said quickly before walking away. Spyro watched as she walked away before sighing in frustration at how bad the timing was on just about everything within that small span of time that had just past. He then turned to the young dragon who was just shrugging a bit but before he could say anything else Spyro just spoke. "Ok… one more lesson and that's it… Also you do not mention this to anyone… Understood?" He requested him in a bit of a small but very noticeable snarl. Spike nodded showing he was not interested in making him anymore ticked than he was right now.

Spyro and Spike are then seen next to two boulders Spyro had set up as targets for Spike and him to use for practice. "Alright Spike now there's one more I think will work if your willing to try. It's called the earth missile." He said. Spike nodded and awaited Spyro's instructions. "Now this move works a little differently. How it works is that you have to build up more energy into your breath as the earth missile is more like a single and powerful projectile. You need to focus the power into your mouth but try to imagine instead of breathing fire your breathing out pure rock like this." Spyro then turns to the boulder as he closed his eyes focusing. As he reopens them he then opens his mouth and as he did a green aura like missile made of pure earth spat from his mouth and collided with the boulder which caused it to explode into tiny pebbles, like pellets from a shotgun blast.

Spike Ohhhhh'd that the display with glittering eyes of glamour at what Spyro just demonstrated. Spike then stood by placing both his legs far apart from one another, and then exhaled from his nose quickly a few time to better brace himself for what he was about to do.

He then made a huge inhale and then….. nothing happened as after he made that huge inhale he stood there with his mouth still agaped open, but now as he had his eyes facing skyward with his mouth open, he then looked around to find nothing was happening at all. He was just standing there looking stupid.

Spyro then furrowing his chin with his hand in a quizzical fashion and said; "Your not here to gather air, you need to focus the magical earth energy into your mouth not the air. Try doing that instead of literally focusing on directing in the air." Spyro said calmly as he began thinking back to the time the when Ignitus and the three other elemental users had taught them in their ways. Though unlike Spike his abilities had come more naturally to him, making him a much more easier student to teach.

Though while Spyro was taking this trip down memory lane Spike had tried doing what he instructed to, but to no avail. He then decided to scoop large amounts of dirt in his mouth, in a stupid attempt to try to gather all the earth energy into his mouth in the most crudest way imaginable. Being desperate at this point to make any progress. Once Spyro had come to though, he was alarmed to find Spike with a huge amount of dirt in his mouth to which, there was so much he couldn't even close his mouth. As there was a huge amount of dirt sticking from his agaped mouth.

"Spike! What in the name of the well of souls are you doing?!" Spyro asked as he yelled in alarm at what the baby dragon was doing to himself.

Spike tried to reply back by muttering incoherent terms with his mouth full of dirt, but then not so soon before he started to mutter he then started to open his eyes in alarm as he was beginning to gag and then choke on the amount of dirt in his mouth. As he began clutching his throat as he began to run around in a panic.

Spyro then shouted in alarm; "Didn't anyone tell you not to talk with your mouth full?! That's the leading cause of choking?!" Spyro said as he rushed to get behind Spike in an attempt to hopefully give him the heimlich.

Cynder then quickly came over asking; "What is it? What's going on!?" She asked she stopped next to the pair. As Spyro was trying to use Spike like a fireplace air feeder to get him to expel all the dirt he had consumed as Spike pudgy belly had inflated and deflated like balloon as Spyro kept pumping his arms but the dirt had refused to dislodge from the baby dragon's mouth.

"I don't know? I told him to gather the earth energy in his mouth and next thing I know he's got a huge amount of said earth in his mouth?! You think it worked too well?" Spyro asked as he had zoned out for the majority that Spike spent scooping the ground in his mouth through panic stricken voice, though he didn't mean for it to sound funny.

"I'm really not sure if that's the case of which lead to this situation, Spyro?! And stop that! That's not help either!" Cynder said while in full panic, referring to the method Spyro was using to get Spike to relieve himself of large amount of dirt he'd desperately shoveled into his mouth to get get some if any results. As Cynder then took Spike from him to which at this point the baby dragon face was starting to turn blue as desperately applied the Heimlich, only to get large amount of drool leaking out from the bottom of his mouth.

As Cynder was doing this, Spyro unintentionally made another smart remark by saying; "Boy…. talk about biting off more than you can chew!?" Spyro said to which Cynder responded in look of panicked concern and said; "Spyro stop with the glib remarks and do something….. he's going to suffocate if we don't do something soon….. and I don't want to even contemplate on explaining to Twilight of what happened to her baby dragon on what was suppose to be routine visit to meet other dragon's!" She said cried to him with a pleading look on her face, looking to him for guidance, as if he was the only remedy to the situation.

"Okay, hold him straight forward and steady…. I'm going to try something here, hopefully it will work?" Spyro said with some dread as he knew this was an unorthodox method probably, but this was a bizarre situation they found themselves in and hoped that it worked with some level of uncertainty.

As Cynder held Spike out, like she was told. Spyro then began to close his eyes in a calm fashion, as he needed to focus for this to go off without a hitch as the green auro of earth energy began to radiate as before, as bit by bit the particles of dirt that had lodged in Spikes mouth began to break down and get pulled away from his gaping mouth. Soon the large clump of dirt began to crumple and as air ways began to open up, but before the baby dragon lost consciousness, due to air not getting there soon enough, as even a stone that had been lodged in his throat, reluctantly came out, fortunately due to his worlds dragon's diet that consisted of crystals and gems, this hardly made any damage whatsoever with the young dragon's esophagus.

Cynder then used her mastery over the wind to help force air into the baby dragons mouth. As Spike then came to…. before regurgitating the contents of his last meal, albeit it being a sparkling sludge of a plethora of colors of the various gemstones he had, before heading out. Thus being the most beautiful display of vomiting that had ever been witnessed, if there was such a thing that is.

Spyro arched his eyebrow in bewilderment and asked Cynder; "What is this, have we unintentionally discovered his hidden power by some chance, like some what to manipulate light?" He asked perplexed at the substance before him as he looked at Cynder hoping to get an answer. Cynder just shook her head. "I'm… not sure Spyro…" she said just as confused as he was. "But I'm willing to bet not if I'm totally honest with you… however what I do know is that I don't think Spike is going to be walking again for a while." Spyro could understand that and nodded agreeing with her.

Later we find that Spyro is then carrying an exhausted Spike on his shoulder with Cynder behind them as they began to follow the dirt path to the Dragon's Volcano. "So… I would like to say… not too bad for a first attempt at teaching I mean,... it wasn't so bad?" She said trying to be optimistic. Spyro just sighed and shook his head. "Thank you Cynder for the…. Optimism…." Spyro couldn't help but turn back to poor old Spike and then turned to the way they were heading. "But some teacher I turned out to be huh?... first time and I almost end up killing him…. So yes to answer your question it was that bad." he commented on his bad teaching skills. Cynder however smiled and patted him on the back. "Hey don't be upset. It was a first time for you teaching someone you know. You'll get the hang on it eventually." she said with a nice confident and friendly smile. "Besides I'm sure even the ancestors had a hard time trying to teach their first go around, but they got the hang of it. They just needed practice right? No one's perfect…" Spyro smiled back and nodded. "Yeah I guess that's true thanks Cynder." He said. Cynder nodded and went ahead he turned his attention back to Spike.

" _Sigh why didn't he just listen to me?"_ He thought to himself as he turned back to the ground for a bit. Though he couldn't help but smirk at this as this brought him back to how he and Ignitus trained together when they first met. Thinking back he couldn't help but look at the sky with a sincere smile " _Sigh Ignitus wherever you are… I hope you found peace knowing Malefor is gone for good."_ Spike then made a sort of groan noise as he stirred awake. "Ugh… what happened….?" He asked. Spyro and Cynder turned to him smiling as Spyro spoke first. "Welcome back to the land of the living. You were out for some time." Spyro said. Spike was confused for a bit and then thought back to the training he was doing before he suddenly passed out. "Oh yeah… uh… so how did I do?" Just then however his thoughts were interrupted when he and the others hear a bunch of obnoxious mocking laughter off in the distance as a gang of three Dragon's began to descend from the sky. "You call that training that looked more like a clown making a fool of himself" one of them said as they landed

 **Name: Garble**

 **Age: 16**

 **Type: Power**

 **Favorite food: Phoenix eggs or chicks, Gems**

 **Personality: Bully, Egotistical, Leads through brute force**

 **Ability: Fire breath.**

"Haha that dumb Dragon what was he thinking doing that stuff? Did he have a death wish or something?" The one in the middle asked. The two lackies behind him chuckled as well laughing at the sight. Spyro just growled hearing them. Spike however just sighed. "Oh great…. It's them again." he said. Cynder turned to Spike. "Um Spike… do you know them?" she asked

Spike nods slowly. "Unfortunately yes…. That one there is Garble and the two behind him are his lackies. I've had a run in with them here and there in the past and… trust me they are not nice at all…" he said. Spyro hearing this watched as Grable walked up to them as Spyro set Spike down. "Nice colors grape. What you Spikes older brother or something." he said. Spyro just raised a brow. "What if I am? You got a problem with purple pal?" he asked.

"Oh tough guy are you?" Garble said sounding a little annoyed. "Ha well related or not I'm betting your fires worse than those lame threats of yours raisin." Cynder started to growl herself. She hated when people insulted Spyro and these dragons. Spike then peaked out from behind Spyro. "Hey back off and leave my friend alone" Spike said trying to stick up for him but Garble just motioned to one of his boys as the two then shoved Spyro out of the way so he could get a perfect view of Spike. "Oh and what are you gonna do about it shorty, choke to death on dirt for us?" The two male dragons that shoved Spyro then let out another obnoxious laugh to which Spike flinched a bit. Garble then raised his arm high and was about to give Spike a gold slap before Garble felt something catch his arm. The figure was revealed to be Cynder who had one arm that caught and stopped Garble in his tracks

"Leave him alone boys. Or else you deal with me" Garble got one look and then let out a wolf whistle as well as his other two cronies doing other lewd animal sound effects as well, as they began to disregard their prior target's and began to surround and circle Cynder, eyeing up every inch of her features… and I mean every inch of her delicious features.

Though Cynder had dealt with creeps that were 3 times as creepier and way more intimidating than this dragon and his pals were. Though getting a good look how these 3 were giving her the alpha male stare she couldn't help but shudder and cringe, as these meat heads were clearly rubbing her the wrong way, she was even sure that her former evil self would not be that impressed or…. Even worthy to look upon her as she would've said, mostly because she would of found them pathetic in terms of standards alone, as they circled her like hungry hyena's on their prey.

"So I've never seen you around here before, where you roost from, cuz I can't help but wonder if all the Dragonesses are a breed apart, from the ones I'm use to seeing? Why don't I show you what a real male dragon is like, other then the two losers your clearly hanging with?" He said out of smug arrogance as he flexed a muscle hoping to impress and woe Cynder, who wasn't impressed in the least bit of his approach and started to back away slowly as she said;

"Uhhhh sorry if this sounds stuck-up, but then again I don't care what you think, but if this is what the average standard of male buck dragon's are like…. then I'd say I'm more then happy with the current company I'm keeping thank you very much." Cynder said not bothering to hide the very obvious hint of disgust in her voice at their display of boasting.

She then decided to follow up while she's at it, as their hot air balloon of ego was in desperate need to get popped as well as she smacked his arm away and walked a few steps away (though this caused her boobs to jiggle again which alas undermined her efforts) to show she was not pleased by their company and said. "Besides if you met the Dragonesses of my roost as you so call it, they could chew you up and spit you out without much effort, so I think it's you who is greatly overestimating your chances as well as your looks, seeing as I've seen average males from where I from that are way cuter than you three shoes." Cynder said while giving them satisfied smirk, while crossing her arms across her chest. Which unfortunately only again accented on how big they were.

Garble and his flunkies were just standing there mouths agape and gawking at Cynder's cleavage….. as well as Spyro and Spike as well as Spike muttered over to Spyro using his left hand to conceal his words as he said; "I don't know about you….. but just gazing at her, makes me forget all about Rarity, and makes me… well kinda makes wish I had someone like her to be honest." Spike said to Spyro.

Cynder however caught all the…. males gawking at her and again quickly deduced why that was as she looked at the large cantaloupes that were wrapped around both her arms that originally where her chest was when she was a quadruped dragon, as the gesture just seemed natural, as she looked back at the suddenly larger group of all boys that came into her group. And three out of the five there she didn't like as she looked on at them blushing while cringing nervously, while afraid that her point had not made it across any of them, considering they seemed to be so grossly mesmerized by her chest that what she just said went right over both of their head. " _Really?! What is it with these large lumps of fat that they can't help but gawk at? Are they that ugly that they can't help but stare at them?"_ She said to herself while being all flustered at all the unwanted attention she was getting from all the male occupants.

Suddenly Garble having snapped out of having a delayed response from oggleing at Cynder, having suddenly process what Cynder had said to him while the rest of his cronies continue to stare while having a drip of saliva hanging from the side of their mouths said; "Wait…. What did you just say about us!?" He said through a clear display of being offended, of being shot down like that, like they were nothing but meaningless and annoying flies, and being just swatted away clearly humiliated him as he then drew back his teeth in a snarl and began to make his way to Cynder.

He then began marching over to the black dragoness who dared spurred his advance as well as his ego as his strength, comparing him like he was some sort of wimpy kid that didn't even garner a second thought as he marched over and said; "Well maybe I should show you how strong I really am, nobody gets away with calling me weak, especially some two bit floozy bimbo from out of town and thinks she's so hot that male dragon's need to grovel at her feet to be worthy of her presence. Maybe once I'm through with you, you'll be the one who'll be submitting to my dominance.

Cynder however got into a defensive stance and said; "You come any closer and I'll make you more then grovel at my feet, you'll be crying for mercy once I'm done! If you knew who I used to be you'd be more then having second thoughts, you'd be pissing where you'd stand if you knew what I was capable of! Besides if you were a real man you'd wouldn't even need to grovel!" Cynder shouted as Garble approached her and retaliated by saying; "Oh you got that right! As I'm about to show you!" But Garble just then realized that his two flunkies weren't behind him as he turned around to still see them just standing there just standing there gawking and drooling at the girls figure. Garble sighed because he understood why they acted like that considering just how sexy Cynder looked but he then snapped his fingers. "Hey wake up you two, are you going to just stand there or are you going to try and help me?" He shouted annoyed that they were not responding to his lead at all and he needed to tell them to hustle to come over, embarrassing him further.

"I think there too busy staring off into lala land to help him out… though speaking of helping don't you think we should help Cynder?" Spike whispered to Spyro. Spyro just turned to him and put a finger over his lips. "Oh trust me if anyones gonna need help by the end of this its going to be mister crash and burn and his two grunts." Spyro said to Spike with a small grin on his face.

"Ohhh wow, the big strong man needs help from his flunkies already with a single lone lady and the fact that you or they still don't even know the level of strength that this lady poses, anything else that contradicts your feeble beliefs in that so called strength of your!?" Cynder chastised thinking that she could handle the situation and call Garble out so that he'd foolishly try to handle her himself. Though she was soon about to be proven wrong very shortly.

As Garble then said to fortify his claim for assistance. "Oh well if your so strong…. then you won't have any problems handling three mere guys then alone…. time to put your money where your mouth is you dolled up tart!" He said as the three then began to advance. Cynder just smirked as she took a deep breath before letting out poison darts out at them to try and get them to back away. The darts hit the two cronny's but missed Garble who dove out of the way. Garble turned back to them and noticed how they were holding there claw hands over their eyes while groaning in pain. Garble turned back to Cynder who just smirked at her two out of three targets, but Garble wasn't willing to let some lady beat him as his ego would not allow it.

He then leaps at her trying to swipe at her with his own claws. Cynder had backed away a bit but was having a bit of difficulty keeping herself on her own to balance but she barely noticed because she was a little occupied. She then laughed her own counter strikes to try and slash out at Garble to try and wrap this up quick. It was a bit of a clash but thats when Cynder decided enough was enough as she leaped to try and whip her tail out at him to get Garble to fall on his back however due to the weight of her… melon's she had over shot and instead fell short of him as her tail got stuck in the ground.

As she tried to stand up Garble had pinned her down keeping one of his feet on her stomach to keep her on the ground. Eventually his crownies had gotten their eyesight at least clear enough to see a few feet from each other. "Hey over here you dolts." Garble called seeing that his cronies at least had somewhat of sight back. THey then came over and grabbed Cynders arms before picking her up on her knees and pinning her down on the ground.

Garble then grabs her by the cheek and smirks. "So little miss tough girl. Still think im not good enough for ya?" He then gives her a nice good punch to the stomach to which Cynder gags a bit and finds herself having to breath heavily to keep her lungs panting. "That was for insulting me. Now be a good girl and don't try stopping my well deserved fun." He said as he moved his hands down and over her funbags and began to grope them.

Cynder then let out an alarmed scream, at what they were just doing to her now, as there was a small unintended hint of pleasure from her cries, which only deepened the shock and shame of what she was currently being put through, being handled like someone's personal toy of amusement along with the sting of her defeat at the hands of these clowns, which normally would of been able to handle just fine, if not for stumbling on her misplaced sense of gravity like a inexperienced fool, was almost too much for her to bare. However what she felt right now somehow felt ten times worse. It almost felt like when Malefor had forced his own power and warped her own body into the terror of the skies however this felt worse because she was in control of herself and could've stopped this but she couldn't. She felt more abused here then she did back then and she hated it… she hated that feeling… that feeling of being in a helpless situation but this one wasn't just mental this one was physical as well as Garble continued with his sick, sadistic, and harsh groping of her body.

Cynder tried her best not to cry or make any noise to give these creeps the satisfaction of seeing squirm, but her emotions betrayed her as she began to start tearing from the eyes. "S-S-Stop! Ahhhhhh!" She screamed while Garble and company just laughed at her expense. "Gee fellas if I didn't know any better I'd say it looks like she's enjoying it, maybe if you'd hadn't had your standards so high, a real dragon would show you a good time instead of snubbing every guy in your presence."

Spike was starting to growl. "Stop it Garble! Can't you see your hurting her! You've had your fun now back off!" Garble then stops for a second and turns to Spike smirking. "Oh and what are you gonna do about it shorty? Bite my ankle off?" He said as he and his cronies laughed for a bit before turning back to Cynder and about to put his hands back where they were before somebody grabbed his him by his arms.

He turned to see it was Spyro but… Spyro was a lot different. and even Garble could see it. His scales had totally changed from purple to the color of dark violet as he was radiating a black aura from his body, as well as his pupils had turned to a solid white as if they were never there. "Pal you had better let go or other wise you are gonna reger-" Garble was cut short on his statement when Spyro grabbed him by the neck squeezing it hard with a look in his eye showing he wasn't playing around. He spoke no words but it didn't take words to tell that he was not happy about what Garble was doing to Cynder. He then decides to slam Garble into the ground hard for a bit before picking him up and chucking him through 3 trees.

Everyone was so shocked by the how quickly it took Spyro to dispose of Garble however this concerned Cynder more than shock her because she knew when he got like this he would do much worse. When he turned to the lackies holding her he was about to do the same to them or much worse. However they were not willing to find out before letting go and making a run for it as the took to the skies. However even after dropping her Spyro was still unwilling to let them leave. "Cowards… There's nowhere they can hide from me." He said with a dark distorted voice that sounded menacing to all who heard it.

"S-Spyro don't." Spyro turned to the voice in question to notice Cynder who was trying to get back on her feet slowly. "Don't that's a joke right? I don't think so. They aren't going to get away. I'll make them and their leader pay." He said. As Cynder stands on her legs she slowly approached him and continues to talk to try and get through to him

"So you'll just kill them? Do what Malefor would do to his prisoners or his enemies… Is that what you want? Spyro your better than this. Don't let those guys and your anger steer you to doing something you'll regret. Yes they hurt me but you got them to stop. That's more than enough… please… Don't do something you'll regret." As Spyro came into range she then wraps her arm around him hugging him close as if he was going to try and push him away as well with tears still dripping from her eyes. Seeing and feeling this Spyro began to feel his sense come to him. As hard though as he wanted revenge on Garble and his pals that didn't matter. At that moment the only thing that matter right then and there was Cynder as if the dark power that tried to influence him was taking a back seat and being pushed away.

As his pupils returned to normal and the dark aura fading away Spyro then wrapped his own arms her as he looked at her. "Cynder….I...Im sorry…. I…. couldn't bare…. to see you suffer like that?" Spyro said as he felt regret not so much for he did but for what he had witnessed being done to Cynder. Cynder just looked back at him and shook her head. "Its ok… Im not mad at you… if anything… I was worried about losing you to that dark aether….I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you… do something I know you wouldn't..." She said. Spyro couldn't help but feel more guilt than ever seeing her so sad and afraid. The fact she was worried more for him than anything only made the guilt increase but at the same time when he looked into her eyes… those beautiful emerald eyes. He couldn't help but get lost in them. They were like a glowing light cutting through the darkness. At the same time Cynder couldn't help but smile seeing Spyro's pupils again.

Each time she looked at them they felt like a beacon of hope that made even the darkest moments feel a distance away. Spyro then began to caress her cheek and say tenderly; "Are you alright, are you sure they didn't hurt you at all?" He said with genuine concern on her current welfare. Cynder just smile and shakes her head. "All that hurt is just from my ego and pride… but other than that I'm ok… thanks to you." She said as she began to caress his own cheek. It was a heartfelt moment for the two as they leaned in close… However it would not last as Spike finally had found the voice he lost the minute Spyro just unleashed a few seconds ago. "Wait a minute! Someone wanna tell me what just happened!" He shouted which broke Spyro and Cynder out of their moment. "I mean… Spyro what was that? That almost looked like Sonic when he went dark a while back!" Spyro and Cynder just turned to each other before letting go of their embraces while blushing a bit not realizing how close they had gotten to each other.

Spyro was the first to speak. "Well… It's a long story Spike… We'll tell you about it on our way into the volcano." He said. Spike was just confused as Spyro went ahead. Cynder just giggled a bit at how confused Spike was before leaning down petting his head. "Come on let's go you little rascal." She said.

"Hey I am not little." He pouted to her before following them.

 **A little while later**

The 3 dragons had found there way to the volcano as they looked down into the crater. "Wow there are a lot of…. Gems." Spyro said since the gems were the first thing to be noticeable to him. Spike however was more concerned about what else was inside the crater. "Alright let's just try to avoid the teens… they aren't exactly friendly… They all aren't as bad as Garble but… I wouldn't recommend drawing attention to yourself." He recommended as he continued into the crater of the volcano. Spyro and Cynder turned to each other before sighing. Cynder then spoke "That's going to be—"

"Challenging?" Spyro asked finishing her sentence. Cynder nodded in agreement before the two entered the crater following Spike in. At first the two did their best to just try and keep themselves out of the way. However it didn't take long for them to get noticed however some of the reactions they got were typical as in dragoness ogling at Spyro's muscular figure and and dragons panting like dogs at Cynders busty figure, but some though were more looking a little… hostile. Spyro was the first to notice this as they continued to walk. Cynder leaned down to Spike and whispered. "Spike… did we come at a bad time…. Cause no offense but besides the ridiculous male stares I'm getting I'm seeing some hostile stares looking our way." She whispered to Spike.

Spyro on the other hand commented while scratching the back of his head while blushing, as a few dragonesses were staring at him longingly while one of them winking in his general direction said; "Oh you have no idea how much I can concur how you feel as well?" As he evaded making eye contact with any of the females as he wasn't eager to get an all too personal experience with the girls here as Cynder did with Garble and the gang for two general reason; one being that he didn't want to be forcefully date raped by a horde of dragonesses that had the same mentality as Garble of taking whatever you pleased, and two he didn't want to re experience the same dark reaction he gave Garble and his cronies from Cynder's reaction to the other Dragonesses, not only would that get very messy and ugly, but also he wasn't sure if he could have the same success with talking down Cynder then she had with him prior. Though if Sparx were here he'd just advise him to just let it happen, and not get in the middle of a cat fight.

Spike looked and couldn't help but agree. "You know what I don't think your too far off there Cynder." He said. "Even I know when dragons give those looks they are ready for an attack." Spyro then was able to shake himself from this when he spotted from the corner of his eyes that some of them were following behind slowly. He didn't like it both because of the mixed looks they've been getting or the what Spike had said. Spyro then turned around to get a full look as the dragons looked at him. Males who as they laid eyes now gave that look of disapproval while the females kept the looks from before with one even wagging her eyebrows in a suggestive way and wanting to make very lewd advances towards him.

Spyro just froze a sec before backing up to keep up with Cynder and Spike. "Um… Cynder, Spike… I think now would be a good time to—-"

"Hey let me go!" Spike shouted as he felt a dragon pick him up and hold him with one arm. Cynder then turns to see it was the crony from before that was holding him as she growled. "Hey!" She shouted however before she could even make a move she felt two of the males keep her pinned to the ground forbbiding any movement.

Spyro turns around and growls before he hears a familiar voice. "Well well well. THought you could get away with what you did, and here I was about to berate those two dip shits of deserting me, but it looks like that won't be necessary?" Spyro turns to see Garble who by the way still had some leaves and dirt on him from the nice little thrash Spyro gave him. Spyro was about to charge ahead when suddenly he was barred by two dragonesses giving him a very seductive and wanting look as he began to feel like a rabbit that had been cornered by two wolves, he blushed and timidly backed up a bit only to find his arms had been embraced in a seductive yet very firm grip, by two other dragonesses as he began to cringe and fidget a bit as one began to caress her finger up his chin while another on his other side began to feel up his abs.

"Mmm… wow…. Your really built aren't you purple boy." One of them said as she looked as she helped to keep him secure where he was standing. "Oooh so built as well. I wouldn't mind having first dibs on him." Another said as she felt his chiseled abs along her fingers, as Spyro became more flustered by their physical contact and began to grit his teeth in a more nervous fashion.

Though before this got too intimate the females her a whistle from Grable and moved a bit for them to get a good look. "Easy Girls you'll get your chance, but now I'm think a little payback is in order now isn't it?' Spyro growled a bit as he started to try and break from him, but the dragonesses firmly held him in place, and Spyro didn't want to get rough with females unless the situation was dire enough to call for it. Instead of trying to break free he demanded to know what Garble wanted. "What do you want, why can't you just leave us alone, we didn't come here to cause trouble, you are!?" Spyro growled.

The burgundy dragon then let out a sinister smirk through his serrated teeth and replied; "What I want is what I just said, a little payback. After all you think I let anyone get away with what you pulled…. Oh no no no! I don't think so chum." He said as he smugly grin while he gripped Spyros chin a bit. "And believe me I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm and beg for me to forgive you." He claimed however Spyro was done listening to this.

"Not likely!" After saying this Spyro's whole body started to spark as he let out bolts of small electricity start to envelop around him. Garble backed away a bit before the girls holding him relinquished their grips due to the pain of the electricity shocks they were getting from him. As soon as he felt his limbs were free he then condensed himself in a ball as the electric field got a little bigger and wider in range as the dragons backed away trying to avoid the bolts he was releasing. After the coast looked clear Spyro then found his footing again as he stood on the floor.

Spyro then turned to Garble and was ready to charge. However Garble just smirked. "Make another move and the little runt is toast." He said as he snapped his fingers the grunt holding Spike, started to squeeze the little dragon to make him yelp in pain as his stubby little legs began to move in mid air. Spyro seeing this backed down a bit as he stood their. "Alright Garble what now? You gonna take a few hits on me while I don't do anything?" Spyro asked. Garble chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Now where's the fun in that. No I'm not letting you off that easy. See us dragons around here have a sport we love and that's a good old dragon duel." Spyro looked confused. "Dragon Duel? I Never heard of that before." He said, as Garble snickered at his comment and said. "What you come from a roost of pansy asses who are afraid to display their strength to others in their pack to know who is in charge?" As Garble ridiculed him. Spyro didn't respond at first as he just raised an eyebrow. However after a bit of silence Spyro just spoke back up saying. "You still have yet to explain it." He said to him. Garble seeing that his insult didn't get through just shrugged. "Basically two dragons enter the ring, fight to the point where one either begs to leave or knocked out of the ring. Worst case scenario is that your left unconscious for a few days. Only rule. Anything goes." Garble said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in confidence.

"And… Should I refuse this duel?" Spyro asked just to be clear. Garble just smirked. "Well then I use pony lover here as Equestria's first real live dragon pinata and leave you to try and deal with the females while I take Cynder back to my place for a little fun?" He said with a toothy grin. Spyro at first grips his hands hard at what he just said, especially about that last part before sighing. "Fine. You've got your duel. Let's just get it done and over with." He said. Garble stood there a little surprised by Spyro's quick accepting response to this.

"However" Spyro spoke up. "Should I win. You will let the two of them go, leave us to do our business and then you will never bother us again deal?" Garble feeling confident smirked. "Sure sure. However should I win I'll be leant and allow you and Spike to leave knowing who sent you away but we keep the… Hot, and sexy black dragoness here." Garble said while looking back at his prize with satisfaction, while Cynder widened her before looking back in disgust at this, but before she could make a remark about being used as a prize. Spyro growled more at this and said; "That is if your going to win, which I won't let you use her like your personal plaything, and her name is Cynder by the way!" He said to Garble to let him know Cynder wasn't just some prize that he could just exploit for his own selfish desires.

Garble just turned away and hmph. "Whatever. I'll give ya 2 minutes to talk with your friend because after our duel. She's all mine and you'll never see her again." Garble said as he licked his lips.

Spyro just growls before walking over to Cynder who was still being held by those dragons. "OH MY ANCESTORS YOUR AN IDIOT SPYRO!" She shouted making Spyro cringe a bit. "Look I know but you know I didn't have much choice in the matter." He said. "Yes you did Spyro. I could've just gotten out of this lock using my shadow element didn't that ever cross your mind?" Cynder argued.

"Yes I did but I also thought about Spike and even if you did manage to get out of that they would still use Spike as a bargaining chip and he can't exactly defend himself remember?" he pointed out. "Besides this way no one else has to get involved and the sooner the better, and besides?" He said as he leaned forward to better empathize his point. "Unlike Garble there, I have a reason to win." he said as he turned to walk towards Garble and the arena.

Cynder gave a look of realization when she got a thought of what he possibly meant by that as Spyro walked up to Garble. Garble just smirked at him with overconfidence. "You may have gotten the drop on me pal but after that little stunt nothing you do can surprise me." he said. Spyro just kept a neutral look as he got in a ready stance. "Let's just do this." He said. Garble then got in his own ready stance.

The two then circled each other for a bit with one of them ready to pounce and the dragons chanting however that's when the two came to a halt and then Spyro just… came to a relaxing stand still as if he had lost interest almost immediately in the fight itself. Though this was a confusing motive even to Garble he still came charging in. However Spyro just was able to dodge and weave the attacks finding this easier than any enemy he's ever encountered. Garble was getting furious when Spyro backed away a bit. "Hey chicken how about you quit running and start fighting." He shouted as he tried to lash out his tail only for Spyro just to a quick deflect with his own tail. He then lets out a small yawn as indicating he was just straight up 100% uninterested.

"Are you done yet dude because honestly… I'm not interested in your little duel." He said straight out. Garble just yelled in anger before running at him trying to punch Spyro but Spyro just dodges and weaves before finally moving to the side to let Garble fall flat on his face. Spyro then pins him by the foot. "Guess I win. Now if you don't mind me and my friends will be leaving now." He said as he then got his foot off Garble and turned his back to walk away. Cynder smiled at this while Spike just shouted. "HAHA Woooo, You showed him who's boss Spyro, woooo!" Spyro just smirked and rolled his eyes as Spikes over enthusiasm. However Garble was angry as he stood up as his mouth had smoke coming from it

" _Nobody...and I mean Nobody makes a FOOL of me!"_ He shouted in his mind before he took a deep breath. Cynder was the first to notice and shout. "Spyro behind you!" Spyro turned just as Garble unleashed his fire breath which enveloped Spyro in flames. After a few seconds smoke had covered the small arena where Spyro stood so what had happened was unclear to anyone. However Garble thinking he won just chilled evil. "And that's what happens to those who mess with me. Now I think since he's down I'll go collect my prize." he said as he turned away and started to walk however as the smoke clears everyone is left in awe and gasping a bit to the sight they saw. Garble hearing this thought it was just cause they saw a beaten Spyro until he heard something that gave him the coldest chills down his spine.

"Not so fast hotshot." Garble turned to see Spyro just standing there with no scars, black marks or any indication that the fire even came in contact with him. Garble was left speechless. "What…. But that's not…. You couldn't of… HOW!?" He shouted. Spyro just walked up a bit. "I was able to use my wings to block your little attack before it came close, I could've used my own powers but I realized that you just weren't worth the effort. Plus those flames of yours are the weakest I ever felt from a dragon, seriously all that did was just warm me up from a draft I was feeling from this wide open arena you have here." he said as he walked up to Garble. "Now allow me to thank you for that with my one of my own." Spyro said as he then unleashed his own fireball technique that sent a nice big ball of pure lava spiraling Gables way to which Garble is to stunned to even dodge and is then blown back by it. He then goes crashing into the cliff side wall of the arena. Leaving a scorched impression of himself as he stood there embedded in the red rocky wall of the arena.

He then falls from it, tumbling down until he lands on his belly groaning as he is unable to stand and loses consciousness. Spyro then turns away from the situation and walks towards the ones who were holding Cynder and Spike. "I believe you have something of mine." No further statements were said as they let there grips go on the two and backed away slowly as if scared to even think about what Spyro might do to them. Cynder then walked up to Spyro as he kept his smile thinking he was going to get a congratulations however instead he was met with a nice slap to the face.

As Spyro recovered from it he held his cheek. "Ouch what was that for?" he asked. Cynder just gave him a small frown as she crossed her arms over her bosoms. "That was for taking the challenge in the first place." Spyro then just groaned a bit as he stood while Spike did his best to hold a chuckle from coming out of his mouth.. However he then feels Cynder as she wraps her arms around in a hug with that frown immediately turning into a smile. "That's for wining and teaching that pile of sulfur a lesson." she said as she looked him in the eye. Spyro smiled and blushed as he hugged her back feeling Cynder's huge tits as they smooshed against his chiseled chest. "All in a day's work. Besides… you know I wouldn't have made that deal if I didn't think I couldn't win, would ya? I'm not like Sparx anyways."

"And thank the ancestors your not. I already had enough trouble listening to him chatter. How do you put up with that?" she asked. Spyro just scratched the back of his head with one of his arms as they let go of their hug."Eh… guess cause I've been with him for so long, that I'm used to it… though sometime I'd wish he would just kinda keep his mouth shut a few times….. though that seems to be just…. impossible to do?" Cynder giggled at this comment of his as she thought about how annoying some of the things Sparx said were back then. However the moment was interrupted by a slow clap that everyone heard.

The source however was a bit unknown to the trio as they looked to find it's source. Spike was the first to ask. "where's that coming from?" That's when a chuckle appears. This chuckle though was a chuckle that just gave then a icy cold feeling and made them paralyze for a bit. "It's nice to see you haven't lost your touch Spyro. Then again… I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." Spyro hearing that voice just went wide eyed as his pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks. He wasn't the only one as Cynder found herself to stunned to turn and felt her while body freeze at that voice. However both they and Spike found it in them to turn around and find themselves in the presence of a huge massive pale purple colored Dragon with orange horns, a spiky tail and the most intimidating yellow eyes that could gaze right through you. Spyro and Cynder however knew this Dragon to well. " _No… it can't be….it's not possible"_ Cynder thought.

Spyro then spoke only one word. "Malefor?"

 **To be continued**

( **Overfly- SAO)**

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

As the outro plays the sun rises on the horizon.

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

A grass field is shown as something blows by which it was Sonic

 **Instrumental**

As Sonic is running at a mild fast pace Spyro and Cynder are following from the air with Twilight right behind Sonic running on her hoofs.

 **These endless thoughts are swallowed up by normal days**

It then goes to the town of ponyville as Spike is talking with Sparx in the library section of the castle. The rest of the Mane six were setting things up for a picnic well more of Rarity and Fluttershy. RD was having a little competition with Flame to see who was the better stunts pony or dragon. Shadow rested his back on a tree in the shadows

 **They flickered and changed their shape again**

Silver makes sure to clear the way so no dirt or little critters would get on the blanket. Tails was typing something on his watch when he looked up.

 **Is it already too late now? I wonder to myself without an answer**

Ember, Amy, Pinkie, Knuckles, and AJ came up to them with plenty of food for everyone. Spike and Sparx later arrived and were not alone as Celestia, Hunter, The three remaining guardians, and Luna had come to enjoy the picnic. Manic and Sonia though give a question look wondering where their brother was

 **Everything depends upon me, even the beginning and the end**

They then turn and give a smile as they wave. Everyone then turns and gives a smile as they see who it is they were waving at

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

Sonic, Twilight, Cynder, and Spyro come down to them as they all dig into the food having a great time.

 **And fly out towards the kind light**

As they talked and just spoke to each other, Sonic notices Spyro laying on a hill looking over the horizon at the world they were in

 **Embracing the passion that has turned on in my heart**

Cynder comes by and lays beside him as they turn to each other they smile knowing they were here for each other. However were then joined by Sonic and Twilight as all four smiled and looked forward

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

Outro ends with them looking at the beautiful site that was Equestria. A nice and peaceful world.

 **NSH: *Gasp* A cliffhanger! *Dun Dun dunnnnnnn* ok well there you go this was well… something.**

 **Apex: Yep, cut off in true classic tv cartoon or even anime fashion, I used to hate that growing up, before TiVo came onto the scene.**

 **NSH: huh I didn't know that, well guess you learn something new about your friends every day. Well in any case here you are guys another great chapter in this long road to come.., and I have to say I'm pretty excited for what's down the road aren't you Apex?**

 **Apex: Yeah, though now I know what it feels like to be screenwriter now, I guess I can't complain anymore of when the next season is going to roll out, with how time consuming a chapter can be?**

 **NSH: I hear ya well anyways well That's all the time for today. Stay tuned for more excitement here soon. Till then guys this is NSH along with Apex. And we are signing off till next time stay cool and stay awesome**


	9. Escaping Dragons Volcano

"Malefor?!" Spyro asked in a surprised tone. "But…. But how? I thought you were sealed in the planet's core? Our ancestors made certain of that!?" Spyro said. Malefor then gave a bit of a wide evil grin on his face before letting out an evil cackle.

"Did you really think it was that simple. That their power alone would be my downfall? No, No, I think not. Those ancient spirits may have gotten the drop on me, but even their power wasn't enough to stop my ever growing power. I was able to escape and found my way here to this realm. Though I must admit I'm quite surprised to find you two here, and I must admit I quite like the new looks you two developed especially you my dear. Quite an interesting look for someone like you, though I'm debating if it's better than the one I gave you, though it is pretty, at least the form I gave you had strength and power with it? Maybe if you still had it you wouldn't of found yourself a prize amongst these…. other dragons." He said referring to poor Cynder who tried to turn and look away from Malefor gazing sight. "I suppose it must've came from these… ponies I hear so much about from the locals here?... We will get to that later though. For now, come we will speak inside if you wish." Malefor said in a very pleasant and welcoming fashion. As he proceeded on into a cavern ahead of him. Spyro, Cynder had Spike were left there to ponder a but on what to do.

Spike was the first to speak. "S...Spyro… was that him… the Dragon you told me, the princess, Twilight, and Sonic about. The one who tried to destroy your world?" he asked stammering timidly to Spyro. Spyro didn't want to, but nodded confirming Spike suspicions. He then let out a small growl of anger as he gripped his fist a bit. "How… how did he get here…. It's not possible." He said in a soft but very angry tone. It was a bit of time but soon after a second of thinking Spyro began to walk forward towards the caverns.

"Um Spyro where are you going? Shouldn't we head the other way… you know… away from the big scary dragon?" Spike asked pointing in the opposite direction. Cynder then grabbed Spyro by his hand to get his attention. "I agree with Spike… I have a bad feeling about all this… maybe we should head back and get help Spyro." she suggested. Spyro then gave a big sigh before turning back to them. "Look if you two want to head back you can. I don't want to drag you into something you don't want to do, but I can't just accept the fact Malefors walking about. I have to see what he's up to and stop him." He said. Cynder could tell in his eyes he was serious, but something else as well, but she couldn't put her finger on it. That's when she shook her head. "Well if… Your going to stay then I'm staying to I won't leave you alone especially with that… that monster." She said. Spyro nodded and turned to Spike. "Listen Spike, no matter what happens you stay close to the two of us. Understood?" He asked. Spike showed no objections and agreed as the three proceed in with Spyro taking the front as they entered the cavern of the volcano, where Malefor made his domain.

 **(Silhouette *English Dub*- NateWantsToBattle)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops. Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horizon. While Twilight is in her castle reading it.

 **I CAN SEE IT! WE'LL BOOK IT TO THE GOAL LINE STILL YOU AND ME!**

Spyro is seen flying ahead, but real quickly Sonic and Twilight caught up with him as they flew/ran by the town.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro stood there lost in thought as images of their friends flew by.

 **WE'VE GONE PASSED IT! TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! NO LOOKING BACK!**

Shadow was walking through the streets and sr flying above with Rainbow flying by her.

 **WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW! ENOUGH ABOUT IT!**

Ponies were wandering talking to each other all over the town. Cutie Mark crusaders appeared and jumpe

Spyro appears getting flung through space as Sonic and Twilight reach out for him. Darkness then blows them away as music stops.

Music plays again as Spyro and Cynder were wandering around the village. Switches to Sonic looking over the horrid into the air with a happy expression on his face.

 **WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'VE GOT THIS NOW! GETTING ALL FIRED UP! WE'LL LET SWEAT DRIP FROM EVERY PORE NOW!**

Shadow had his arms crossed with Rainbow looking to her left giving a look of confidence with Cynder above them. AJ had her left hind leg crossed over her right one with Knuckles having his hand over his fist out and Terrador behind looking forward.

Pinkie has her tongue out making a silly face looking forward with Amy leaning on her hammer with Volteer behind them. Fluttershy had her head concealed by her hair while Tails had his wrench on his shoulder and Hunter had his bow and arrow pointing downwards. Silver is holding his hands out while Rarity strikes a pose like a french girl and Cyril was on the left looking above them. Sonic, Twilight, and Spyro faces are in front and then just as the music stops for a split second they open their eyes.

Eggman flies in with an army below him, and metal Sonic jumps and fires at the ground.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The whole gang jumps out of the way and Sonic runs at Metal and collides with him

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Spyro has a run in with his dark self and the two clash at each other. Twilight and the Mane six run at a Silhouette of Chrysalis with Twilight leading the charge. Sparx flies by making Spike fall off the ladder and dropping a book

 **YOU AND I! WERE NOW GROWING OLD! THERE SOME THINK INGS WE CAN'T PROTECT AND HOLD!**

Sonic jumps out of the way of a blast with Twilight and Spyro next to him. The three then stop and face Sombra, Lord LX, and Malefor as they laugh.

 **DON'T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE'LL NEVER GIVE IT UP!**

Malefor launches a fury beam at them, Sombra launches a dark energy sphere, and LX goes forward at them. Spyro launches a fury beam, Twilight launches a Magic sphere, and Sonic run at them. The Fury beams, Spheres, Sonic, and LX collide causing a white sphere to cover them.

 **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! WE'LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME!**

The Mane Six are in a circle with the elements of Harmony on them in the circle was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a triangle with their super forms and in the center was Spyro.

Manic twirled his drumsticks as he looked forward with Shining armour standing to his left. Him and Cadence were back and back while Sonia stood to the right of Cadence with a peace sign.

 **EVERYONE! EVEN HIM! BECOMES SILHOUETTES!**

Celestia and Luna are up in the balcony looking over all of Equestria. Ignitus is in the cave of the Chronicler looking over the land. Aleena took the hood off to reveal her face forward.

 **FOR ONE LAST TIME! OUR SHADOWS DANCE! LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND! WE'LL ALWAYS BLOW AWAY**

Cynder is seen on a cliff as she has her head down as a image of her as the terror of the skies appeared behind her. She then felt something touch her back as she turned to see Spyro smiling at her. She smiles back and the two turn to Twilight, Sonic, and the rest of there friends. Cynder than nods.

 **Instrumental**

Sonic is giving a thumbs up with Spyro on his left, Twilight on his right and the rest of their friends around them striking a pose. Title then appears.

 **Sonic, Spyro, MLP. The quest for Adventure.**

 **Chapter 9: Escaping Dragons Volcano.**

Spyro, Cynder and Spike made their way through the caverns where Malefor casually entered, not at all bothered that his most hated nemeses were in toll behind him. In fact he looked glad, if anything, and that was the most unsettling thing apparent about his demeanor, it was as if it didn't matter to him, that he and Cynder not too long ago, (at least to their recollection) had foiled his plans and defeated him. What was it that he had or knew here that had him feeling so calm and confident? Was it just his delusional ego that gave him such confidence, or was it…. something more this time. Either way it was not a good thing.

As they came to a stop deep within the cavern. Spyro, Cynder, and Spikes wary eyes then caught a familiar sight, well Spike at least did while Spyro and Cynder were unfamiliar with the presence of a light blue dragoness bruised, battered and a look of defeat on her face as she sat there tending to her own wounds on what looked like a combination of a simple metal cage but had green currents of energy magical energy flowing through the metal bars. As Spyro and Cynder looked at the young dragon in curious concern while Spike cried out as he ran to the cage in alarm.

"Ember! What happened to you?! How did you get in there?!" Spike asked with a frightened expression of concern on his face as he ran over to the cage. However he then heard someone speak "Spike…. Don't!" Ember said as he came into contact with the bars which gave him a nice electrical shock and blasted him back. Though it didn't take long for Spyro to turn over to Malefor as Malefor had this grin on his face. "That dragoness there tried to oppose me when I told her I would be kind enough to relieve her of her duties so I felt she needed a… how do you put it? A time out?" He said. "I must admit I was amazed to find myself in this new world as I'm sure you both have. Though it may have small similarities as the Dragon realms I have to admit the dragons of this world… astound me. These dragons unlike the ones in the dragon Realms have ambitions unlike the council and its citizens even as primitive as they are I have grown most accumulate to their view of things." He said as he walked over to the cage.

"I admit with these views it will make raising an army and conquering this world much more easier than before. However…" He said as he turned to Spike and looked curiously at him. "Another purple dragon it seems? I wasn't aware that you and my old servant have already hit it off as the saying goes, ironic it would seem that of all dragonesses to settle down with, you would choose to mate with the one person who was on the opposing side of the board when you first got started. Are you sure she shares the same heroic and noble views that you do?" Malefor chastised with great amusement on his face. Though upon hearing this Spyro and Cynder immediately developed the biggest blushes on their faces as they then shake their heads. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No that's not it at all!" Spyro shouted

"Yeah and Spike isn't ours. He was already born when we arrived…. Uh not that means me and him are a thing we just—Wait why are we discussing this with you?!" Cynder asks stopping there oblivious moment like that. Malefor however kept his amused face on him as he turned to look at Spike who had clutched behind Cynder only further convincing him otherwise. "Hmph well if what you say is true. Then to you little one I wouldn't be hiding behind someone like her cause believe you and me. You have no idea—

Spyro then quickly started to shake his head literally, of the immense embarrassment he was feeling, and said; "Yeah… I mean…. Alright Malefore enough foreplay. I'd like to know how in the heck you even found your way here in the first place. Even if you escaped the core there's no way you would have followed us here?" He asked. Malefor however just smirked as he then began to erect a large stone throne from the earth with his power and used it to sit as he leisurely began spinning his mind games.

"Why Spyro…. whatever do you mean?" He said while having a superior smirk on his face and said; "What do you mean I intentionally followed you, when we were both clearly imprisoned while sharing the same space at the same time? And don't you find it suspicious that we awoke on the same planet at the same time?" He said to which Spyro then dawned a confused look with a very strong hint of dread on his face.

"W-W-What do you mean by that?" He said trying to comprehend what Malefor was trying to get at, as he knew he wouldn't like the answer he was about to get from his old nemeses.

"What I mean Spyro, is, how do you know that this isn't the Dragon Realms that we are standing on right now? Tell me how do you know for sure that the Dragon Realms you knew is still intact after our last battle? I mean it was in pretty bad shape when we last left it, so how do you know your in another world, when this is in fact the same world we once fought on?" Malefor said as he took great pleasure in driving home the point on the poor young dragon.

"N-No that can't be? This can't be what the Dragon Realms once were…. that would mean? Spyro said as he tried to deny what Malefor was trying to drive into his mind, what he couldn't prove otherwise due to he didn't know what state the Dragon Realms were currently in, for all he knew, what Malefor said was true and the world he once knew, where he grew up on, and everybody he once knew were…..

"That right Spyro…. you failed! And where you failed, I succeeded in creating a whole new world from the remains of what once was Dragon Realms, and without that pesky existence of the dragon council which now remains as a forgotten memory there is no one left to oppose me, not that the dragon council was musc of an opposition to begin with that is, it just means that with no one who knows of my existence and what I'm capable of, will make taking over this new world all the more easier. Still though I can't exactly have you getting in my way now should I?" He asked

Spyro knew where this was going as he grabbed Spike by the arm. "Cynder we need to leave now!" He called. Cydner turned and the three of them bolted out of the cave. However Spike turned back to the entrance of the cave as they ran. "Wait we need to go back for Ember!" He said.

"Look Spike that won't matter if we get captured as well. We'll come back for her promise" Spyro vowed as they made their way to the front entrance. Cynder then gave a surprised and frightened look. "Um SPyro!" She exclaimed. Spyro turned to her and at the front entrance where they stopped. What was in front of them were not just the local dragons from before but also forces from Malefors army Gremlins, then some skeletal dragons as well as the skeletal apes they encountered the very first day they arrived here as well as Dreadwings, trolls, Bulb Spiders, Krystal Brutes, Orges, assault turrets, and even conduit. The three then decided to back up a bit as this was not looking good but unfortunately it was about to get worse as Malefor came from behind blocking there way back into the cave. "Going somewhere?"

 **Profile Card: Spyro**

 **Age: 17 and a Half**

 **Species: Dragon**

 **Type: Purple Dragon**

 **Favorite food: Sheep Meat, Fish, Dragon Fruit**

 **Personality: Friendly, Sarcastic (sometimes), Honor, Loyal, Humble, Compassionate.**

 **Powers: Horn dash, Ice Tornado, Earthshaker, Electricity sphere, Elemental breath (Fire, Wind, Electricity, Ice)**

As the three stood their Spike felt the need to say it. "Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place." He said. Malefor just kept that evil smug grin about him seeing the predicament they were in and spoke. "Now as last time as memory served I offered you two a chance to join me, but something tells me you two will still decline to my offer. However as you two saw Ember, who I'm only am keeping alive as an example to those who try to go against my new regime." He said to them.

Cynder looked at the situation they were in and then turned to Spyro. "Um Spyro even I have to admit there are way too many of them. We can't take them all on especially in our current state." She said to him. Spyro turned to Cynder and then down to Spike with concerned looks. "Even if we could we can't risk Spike either… and that leaves us with only one option. Cover your eyes you two!" He said to them before stepping up to the army before he closed his eyes as electrical energy built up around him as he rose into the air and covered himself with his wings as the electricity surrounded him before he then opened his eyes as he unleashed a huge wave of electricity however instead of in a big burst he instead uses it to create a flash of light that blinds them all except for Cynder and Spike who were able to cover their eyes at the exact moment Spyro unleashed his attack.

As Spyro got on the ground he then turned to them and shouted. "Run!" Cynder hearing this picks up Spike as and Spyro took to the skies in less then a second. However between her breasts and carrying the baby dragon she was praying in her mind to the ancestors her adrenaline would be able to keep her balance and fly well enough to get away. In a way though she felt like this was karma coming back to haunt her for all the people she hurt when she was the terror of the skies.

Malefor who had barely any time to shield his eyes, as he watched as the three dragons were making a run for it and turned to the troops who were recovering from Spyros attack. "Quick! After them." One of them said as they were about to take off but then Malefor holds out his paw. "No let them try and escape." He said. The local dragons turn to him thinking he's totally lost it. "Why? We can catch them real quick but you want them to get away?" He asked. Malefor however dawned that grin again as he stepped in front of them. "Who said I'm letting them get away?" He asked them. As Malefor got in a position almost near the center of the volcano he then closed his eyes as he radiates with dark Aether. He then stranded on his hind legs as spread his wings out and pushed his front legs together before reopening his eyes as they flowed a terrible white/yellowish color. Just as he opened his eyes green electrical energy began flowing through his body as he looked to the three dragons that were almost out of sight.

"I had hoped to save this for another time but I suppose now is a good of time as any to show off my new found powers." He said as he then opened his mouth wide allowing that very same energy from before to turn into a dark green mist that followed down his body like some kind of ooze as it seeped into the very soils of the volcanic rock. As the mist disappeared The ground around them then began to shake as the crust opened up and out popped bones surrounded in said mist as it then began to form. The bones began to stick together as they came together before the skull of this form snapped into place and then the eyes sockets flowed a dark green before it let out this terrible distorted roar. It was some kind of dragon made of bones from past dragons and in truth it looked like every dragons worst nightmare.

As this skeletal dragon roared Spike froze up while in Cynders arms and spoke. "Um… Cynder tell me that was your stomach." He said as he looked up nervously to get a view of Cynders face to which Cynder shook her head. "Unfortunately not" she said as they then turned to Spyro who shook his head in response. This only further worried them as they all turned to look and see what looked to be a colossal sized beast skeleton as it rose from the ground as the green mist started to generate skin like substance that formed around the wings and began trailing them.

"Well that's new." Spyro was as the dragon let out a loud roar. Cynder seeing this quickly reacted by tossing Spike into the air real quick before he landed on her back. "Hang on tight kid" she said as she began to flap her wings hard to get away from the dragon.

As Malefor watched his creation give chase he then turned to the other dragons and motioned with his paw. "Now." He said and that was lol the dragons needed to hear before taking to the skies along with the dreadwings. As Spyro and Cynder were attempting to try and ditch the ugly skeleton Spike turned to get a view of Ponyville courtesy of how high they were and then turned to Cynder and Spyro. "Guys we should try to get back to Ponyville and get help." Spike said.

Cynder just turned to Spike. "Yeah sure, great idea kid; and why not invite the whole army down to the town? I'm sure they will _love_ having an army come and having an Equine barbeque at your home and moder, I'm sure Princess Twilight Sparkle will love that." She said to him. Spike then just back down as he held onto her as Spyro turns to them. "Ok come on you two. We need to ditch these guys. Splitting up will give us a better chance especially if we use the trees as cover. Come on." He says as he dives into the trees. Cynder groaned a bit before diving in after him as they made their way into the forest.

Spyro and Cynder then flew through the forest trying to dodge through the forest of course though easier said than down especially for Cynder, since her cleavage not only caused more cumbersome weight then what she was use to, but also greatly increased wind resistance, as well as wind burn from air friction. As she needed to cover her tits with both arms to help prevent this from happening as she gripped to herself as she maneuvered through the tree's as she then turned to Spike and said; "Again, remind me get back at Miss Twilight Sparkle for this later…. assuming we live through, that is?" Cynder said as Spiked gulped at that grim probability, as what she was going through made what happened yesterday, a pleasant walk in the park in comparison…. or rather…. a spectacular day at a nudist beach, was more like it. As Cynder muttered obscenities under her breath, which… hopefully Spike wasn't overheating.

However her thoughts were interrupted by a fireball that shot right by her head and collided with a tree. "CYNDER!" Spike called as he pointed upwards as the tree collapsed after Spyro flew underneath. Cynder then used her shadow power to slip underneath with Spike as they slipped by. Spike was shivering like crazy with wide scared eyes as they popped out. Spyro noticed this and spoke. "Spike are you ok?"

Spike just shivered a bit before speaking. "Yeah but…. I don't think shadow ability is… going to be something I want to practice or experience for a while." He said before another fire breath came from behind as Spike ducked. The three turned to see the local dragons were right on their tail and from the looks of it they weren't going to give up so easily. "Ok Cynder you head left and I'll head right. This should cause their forces to split up so we can ditch these guys." He said. Cynder nods as they split up. Upon noticing this the local dragons turned and noticed the dread wings and the skeletal Dragon going for Spyro so the turned their attention towards Cynder. However as they split up Cynder immediately regret not speaking against the idea as she began to grow tired and losing energy in her wings fast. However that was not the main reason… no the main reason was cause she hated the idea of being away from Spyro and without his aid she might not be able to fight back.

Spyro in the meanwhile was dodging trees left and right as he turned upon hearing something smash through the bark of the trees he could see the skeleton dragon trying to break through everything to try and catch up. However that wasn't his only concern as the dread wings had somehow got ahead and tried to block him. However this wasn'T Spyro's first rodeo as he had seen his enemies do this before to which his response was spinning in a circle as he wrapped himself in pure earth and ducked over a tree trunk that had collapsed as three of the dread wings ran into it and got stuck.

Spyro then busted out of it and began to run on his two feet with a fourth dreadwing still on his tail. However Spyro had one other trick on him as he then jumped and latched onto a vine that allowed him to swing around dodging the dread wing and allowing him to come full circle as the dread wing turned Spyro had let go and dove at the dread wing with his horns going first and slamming into it with his horn dash attack. He then jumped off the defeated dread wing and began to fly only leaving other problem right on his heal. "ok big boy lets see what you got." Spyro said as he flew forward

 **Back with Cynder and Spike.**

"Cynder?" Spike said as he looked back. However Cynder was to focused on her thoughts. "Cynder?!" Spike said once again as the dragons began to get closer and closer. Once again Cynder ignored him as she kept doding trees best she could. That's when Spike got close to her head and shouted in her ear holes.

"CYNDER!" Cynder hearing this was dragged from her thoughts as she dodges another tree and turns to Spike. "What Spike!?" Spike could only make a nervous sound as he pointed behind them to show how close the dragons were. Cynder seeing this knew she had to do something but what. That's when she got an idea. "Spike hang on tight to me." Spike was about to ask why until Cynder started to spin in a circle wrapping wind around her to knock some of the flexible branches back. As she passed the branches snapped back hitting the dragons causing them to be flung backwards hitting each other. Cynder however had to stop, as she was not only panting exhaustively, but she was also perspiring heavily as well, as Spike began to notice as he his rear and the area between his legs began to get soaked with her sweat. As he began shaking one of his legs in an effort to dry them off, and almost slipped off as a result from Cynder's slick and sweaty back. As she just hovered there, fiercely flapping her wings trying to stay airborne as she bobbed up and down.

"I… I…. I have to try and get and get higher…. up." She stammered as she was delirious from fatigue and reasoned that if she go up higher, she'd be able to breath better with more wide open spaces. As she began to dread not being able to fly with a horde of dragon's hot on her heel and not being able to fly let alone fight from being too exhausted in this form which she was completely unaccustomed to, as well as hated for hindering her so much. Spike however was about to protest by saying; "Uhhh Cynder….. I don't think that's a really good idea." He said, but Cynder being too tired to argue with him, decided to just ignore him and began climbing. Hoping once they were nice and high, her fatigue would just disappear and she'd be able to more comfortable glide on such high altitude.

Spike then began to grab hold of Cynder's neck, for dear life as the sweat began to make things slippery for him, but as they began to climb, and things began to get colder, that's when the beads of sweat on Cinder begin to freeze, not only making things more slippery, but also unbearable cold as Spike teeth began to chatter and his whole body began to shiver as well as from crippling fright from what would happen if he should lose his grip on the dragonesses back he was riding on. "I-I knew I should've h-h-hitched a ride on Spyro." Spike said of chattering chilled mutters. However unbeknownst to the impaired oblivious pair who were fighting unconsciousness. Spike's grip on her neck only helped to limit her oxygen even more, and Spike whose arms were now frozen to the Dragonesses neck, couldn't let go even if he wanted to, which he didn't because letting go would result in him flying off if he did, hence why he wouldn't let go, caused Cynder to begin to fall into unconsciousness.

Spyro had blasted his way through the forest but as he turned back he noticed the skeleton Dragon wasn't on his tail and let out a sigh in relief. "Good lost him for now. Now here are?" He then looks up as he sees Cynder falling a bit and grow worried. "Cynder!" He shouts as he goes to try and help her.

However as her arms began to drop from exhaustion. Humorously enough even though she was drifting into unconsciousness, she still managed to feel her own oversized tits began to flop in the bitter cold wind. She then somehow with the garrison of Dragon's began to gain distance between them, find enough energy to grit her teeth in frustration as she unawaringly began to face the horde in front of them and began to grab her cursed fun bags for all to see as the males began to widen their eyes in bright scarlet faces at what she was about to do next, as she began to berate her own boobs.

"Urghhhh, these stupid good for nothing plump and perky orbs. Why must you curse me so with your flabby and bounciness?!" She said as she began to grab each breast with each hand and began groping and shaking them up and down. "What in the ancestors names are you good for, if you all you do is hinder my flying and dampen my fighting skills, just what purpose you serve and what benefit you give me for being…. so…. big?" She said as she somehow remained conscious enough to see the bizarre spectacle before her. As every dragon in Equestria began to stop were, gawk for moment, and then each began to spout blood from their nose like an erupting geyser that was due to shoot hot water from all the pressure built up over time. As they began to not only fall from anemic shock from blood loss and high altitude from blood loss, but also managing to blast blood humorously in the faces of other dragon's and dreadwings who weren't affectively aroused by Cynder's antics, but still got caught by the effects of the dragon's that were as they began to lose altitude and fall, from having their vision instantly obscured.

 **Meanwhile on a Hiking Trail below.**

A Mare had been taking a hiking jog on the nature path through the woods, while listening to her MP3 player. As she stopped to take her breath from working up a sweat, from the rigorous jog she had been on. She then took out her MP3 player to scan the selection she had, to see what would help her get pumped to motivate her to keep up the cardio. She then settled on a title, called 'It's Raining Men' and set it back on her saddle bag to begin listening to it. But then, to her great suprise she saw an expanding shadow, that was growing beneath her, to her great surprise. As she looked up the Music began to play, with the lead vocalist voice breaking as she sung "It's Raining Men, Hallelujah it's Raining Men!" As she screamed as ran out of the way, nearly getting crushed as the huge body of a dragon, fell right where she once was standing, as many others began falling suite as well around the disheveled mare.

 **Profile card: Bone Dragon**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Species: Skeleton Dragon**

 **Type: Dark energy dragon**

 **Favorite food: Unknown**

 **Personality: None**

 **Powers: Dark energy blast, Death glare, Bone twister.**

 **Meanwhile back in the Skies where Spyro was flying**

Even Spyro himself had his nose bleeding as he laid eyes upon this very event. But began to shake it off and maintain a strong degree of focus and will power to hopefully save both Cynder and Spike.

Meanwhile above the skies, Cynder began losing focus as eyes began to droop from beginning to lose consciousness as she somehow manage to say before drifting into unconsciousness said; "Ohhh, so that's what their for?" She said as she began to lean back and fall head first with her back facing the ground far below. As Spike then began to detach from Cynder's neck as he was rendered an icey blue ball, from the frigid air above as they both began to descend to the fast approaching earth below.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he then leaned his head forward and went from a diagonal ascent up, to bending his body downward in a dive motion to stop the descending duo that just sped past him. As he straighten out his body and folded his wings in, so he'd create less drag and pour on more speed to reach the falling pair.

His initial instinct was to go and catch Cynder first but once Spyro grew near the pair, he instantly decided to make Spike his first priority, since he was smaller and would be easier to catch first, as he reached out with his clawed hand and grabbed the purple spud from the air, doing an aerial somersault in the process, before instantly spinning forward again to resume his dive again to catch Cynder. But the ground was coming up fast, and with nothing to lose, he flapped his wings downward to gain more downward momentum towards Cynder, as he then just caught her, before pulling up, narrowly missing the ground beneath them as he managed pull them both up, as he began to fly back up into the sky with both of them in tow.

As they began to ascend upward, Spyro then turned to Spike who was in his arms as well gave him a quick puff of fire to thaw him out of his slightly frozen state. As Spike finally thawed Spyro then tossed him on his back while carrying Cynder with both arms, bridal style if you will before continuing his flight. Spike then let out a sigh of relief. "Oooh thank you Spyro for saving us." Spike said Spyro gave a small smile""No worries Spike… Urgh! Oh jeez." He said as he flew into the air but having a tough time. "Whats wrong?" Spike asks.

"Sorry its just I figured you would add a bit of extra weight and I have carried Cynder before but… I don't remember Cynder being this heavy last time I carried her." He said. "Why is she so heavy, it's like she's carrying more mass than usual, but how can that be when she looks so… slender?" Upon hearing the question Spike just looked at Cynder and blush a bit thinking back to what she had done not to long ago. However at the same time that's when Spyro started to feel something jiggly start to slide down touching the tip of his fingers. He dared not look because something in the back of his mind told him he would probably not like the result and just thought two words " _oh perfect."_ As he got the obvious answer to his question.

However it wasn't long before he heard the sounds of wings flapping as he turns behind them to see the local dragons plus that big skeletal dragon on their tail, as he looked back and said; "Ohhh….. and somehow I managed to forget about the huge fossilized monster behind me for some reason?" Spyro said sarcastically, though he wasn't usually the one to make cynical sarcastic jokes like that. " _Ohhh man…. I didn't realized I missed…..Sparx…. so much that I'm beginning to…. fill in the gaps of his comments…. in his absence?"_ Spyro said worryingly though this wasn't the time to reflect on matters like that. Right now his focus was getting the heck away from that dragon however it was tough to maneuver as he looked down at Cynder. "Oh come on Cynder now would be a great time to wake up." He said. Spyro knew he had to get some distance from him and that dragon but where could he do it.

He then looked down to the forest and decided that was the best possible way. He then takes a nose dive with Spike holding on for dear life screaming as he dove passed the branches and leaves and down in between the trunks below. As he dodges he couldn't help but hear the sound of trees being smashed, as Spyro began to sweat from anxiety. " _So much for buying time?"_ He thought. He then began to zig zag through the trees and looked back at Cynder. "Cynder please for the love of it all wake up! I need your help!" He shouted once again. However it was that moment he looked down at her he couldn't help but feel helpless of not being able to do anything. Between the skeletal dragon hot on their tail, Trying to keep them from getting captured, and Cynder being unconscious. It was enough to make Spyro think he had no way of helping them.

However before he could panic, he then decided to quite his mind, realizing that panicking wasn't going to solve or help anybody. As closed his eyes and began to believe that the creature wasn't even there, as he was able to think better with a peaceful mind. He then looked down at Cynder the girl he wanted to keep out of harm's way, as well as Spike. That's when he had an epiphany, as he then instantly remembered how Cynder would use the wind in her techniques to fly, and that's when it hit him on how to get out of this situation. As a purple dragon Spyro wasn't just limited to four elements… maybe… just maybe he can use the wind element to give him the boost he needed.

As Spyro closed his eyes he thought very closely about how Cynder used the wind ability to give her a boost and once it was fresh in his mind he then began to focus long and hard. "Spike hang on" he said as he then went into a tailspin creating a funnel of wind which helped to propel him forward faster. Once the wind caught underneath his wings he was able to shoot straight forward and out of the forest.

Spyro was amazed at how far and how fast they got thanks to that ability. "Now why didn't Cynder think of tha.." that's when he then thinks of her boobs gangling together as she does it and then goes "Ahhh…. that's the reason?" With a good amount of distance Spyro finally set her and Spike down on the ground and decided nap time was over for her. As e tried to fiercely shake her awake however she wasn't responding and that was worrying. She was hardly breathing however as Spike then came to a conclusion. "Spyro I think she too out of breath… but… maybe giving her mouth to mouth will help her?" He said. Spyro hearing that idea he blushed a bit but seeing Cynder like this he knew he there was no other choice.

Spyro then takes in one deep breath before he moved over her lips and began to blow air right into her, but it also looked like he was kissing her as well. As Spike then said; "Wow, talk about the kiss of life, Huh?" He said as his eyes lit in excitement from the exchange that was about to take place.

When Spyro was done with his three rescue breaths, that when Spike instructed Spyro by saying; "Okay…. now you need to do chest compressions." He said while while secretly saying to himself; " _This should be interesting?"_ Spike thought, while unbeknownst to them, Cynder's eyes began to flutter open, as she began to slowly regain consciousness. Unfortunately this would prove to be not fast enough as Spyro uncertainly looked at the task at hand.

Spyro then began to look down with nervous uncertainty as he began to bite his own index finger nail in hesitation. The problem with this was Cynder's bust was so big, he could not find a way to maneuver around her cleavage to start pumping her heart, as her boobs took up the majority of her chest as he then thought; " _Ohhh these damn delicious and irresistible things, why are they so tempting to look and touch at…. yet feel so forbidden and ominous at the same time?"_ He said to himself like they were the forbidden fruits of a very sacred tree he should not partake in so….. casually. But time was of the essence as he began to look away as he if he were trying to disarm a dangerous explosive device and he then grope a breast where he assumed where her heart should be just as Cynder was coming around and mumbled "Whaaa?" Just as Spyro said to himself. " _Sorry Cynder, but….. time is of the essence I don't have the luxury of being…. modest."_ He nervously thought as he then squeezed and pressed down on her lovely large breast.

Though this proved to be a bit mistake on his part as CYnder felt his hand grasp at her breast and gasp a small bit before she let out a squeal, as well as a pleasurable moan, before smacking Spyro across the face so hard, that his face hit the ground from his kneeling on his knees position. Spyro then put his hand on his cheek and rubbed the red mark. "Ouch…." He said as he began to stand up from the slap.

Cynder still reacting from the experience just uses her arms to cover up her breasts. Spike having witnessed all this gave a bit of a nervous smile. "Wow, now talk about about a slap on the face? Well at least….. she's awake now. As well… nice girly squeal Cynder if I ever heard one" He said as he chuckled a bit. Spyro just turned to Spike with annoyance in his eyes. "Yeah it was. Maybe next time you can try doing it and experience the slap for yourself." Spyro said in slight aggravation.

"Hey I'm not the one who got slugged here, now am I?" Spike argued back. Cynder just stood up and sighed. " _Boys…"_ She thought. "Alright you two. Anyone know how much further we are before the nearest town?" She asked. Spyro and Spike who had seized arguing decided to take to the air and looked around. "Well I got some good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Spike called up to him cupping his hands like he was holding a megaphone. Spyro looked to see a town in view. "I can see a town in the distance. A whole lot of buildings. Kinda like the city of Warfang back home. Some of them are surprisingly tall." He said. Spike thought about the way Spyro described it but when he mentioned tall buildings it gave him an idea of what city it was. "Manehattan! Perfect we can get there and take the train to get help." He said with a happy tone however Cynder hadn't forgotten about Spyros other problem.

"And what's the bad news" She called out. Spyro growled as he noticed the big behemoth and his friends flying straight for the town. "It looks like our 'Friends' seem to be closing in on us… If we take refuge in that city over there…. they'll just follow us in and wreak havoc on the place, while we try escape. They won't care how much damage they'll make or who gets hurt in the process, if they're committed to Malefor's cause." He said as he looked down, knowing trying to escape won't be an option, and if they'll just keep running, they'll catch or take them out eventually if they kept trying to escape." Spyro then dawned a serious look on his face as he faced the horizon where the horde was coming from. He knew he had to make a stand right here and right now, mostly for the sake of other then for the sake of their own…. or his own salvation. As he then looked down at the pair below ground level.

"Alright! Listen up you two! I'll try to stop them or at least hold them off as long as I can, while you two make it to town and warn everybody to evacuate the city! Even if I fall, there is no guarantee they'll stop stop after that. So you two need to warn as much people as you can and try to escape, while I'll try to hold them off as long and best as I can!" Spyro shouted with dead seriousness in his voice and face as he could muster. Cynder hearing this just shook her head. "No no no Spyro. You can't. That's suicide. If you go up against that many dragons… especially that skeletal dragon... you might get captured or worse… We can still make it to the town if we go now." She suggested as she flew up and tried pull him back down to ground floor. However Spyro just shook his head. "Cynder we can't. I won't just abandon innocent lives just to save my own skin that's not me. Cynder your heart is in the right place but your head is telling you to go about it the wrong way… and as the way you are you can't fight like this. That's why I'll buy you and Spike the time you two need. Now get going." He told her as he then blasted towards the army that was Malefors troops.

As she watched this she couldn't help but give a worried and scared look as Spyro flew headfirst straight towards them… however that's when she dons a smile. " _Oh Spyro… hero till the end… you always think about others before yourself… and your never afraid to stand up for what's right… that's why… that's why I love you so much…"_ She thought as she closed her eyes holding a hand in between her breasts for a sec and landed on the ground gracefully with metaphorical hearts floating from her head.

Spike noticed how still Cynder was as he looked at her. "Cynder?" He asked as he scratched his head with his index finger in a quizzical manner. As if on cue Cynder reopened her eyes with determination as she motioned to Spike. "Spike hop on and hang on to me." Spike then just hopped on as Cynder took to the skies. As they got high up into the air Cynder starts to head for the town but then hears the sounds of explosions occurring from behind. "Cynder?" Spike asked.

Cynder just smiles. "Come on Spike, Spyros counting on us to save the town. So let's go." She said. Spike nodded as the two took off to the town.

In meanwhile Spyro was drawing closer and closer to the army that as fast approaching. " _I know Cynder won't let me down… I know she won't… now it's time to do my part.. I just hope I can hold out long enough."_ He thought as he hovered there as they approached. The army was on a fast approach but Spyro wasn't willing to back down that easily. As he took something out from behind. " _Hmm… this is the only blue crystal I kept hold of during our adventure through the dragon realms been saving it for an emergency… and right now this looks like a good as time as any to use it."_ He said as then crushed the crystal in his clawed hand, as wisps of blue mana came out and encircled around his very being, before merging into him from all sides as his very body glowed with the same blue intensity, as his wings stood erect while in the sky, as if process had caused him to levitate a few more feet in the air. As he felt not only a surge of renewing energy, but huge boost in his powers as well, as the blue electric spark glinted in his eyes and he smiled a boost of confidence ready now to take on anything that was thrown his way.

As the dragon army was on top of them Garble who was at the front right next to the skeletal dragon crossed his arms. "Really pal? You had your friends retreat and plan to take us on all by yourself? Do you really think you'll beat all of us?" He asked with a smirk. Spyro just smirked as he then started to crack his knuckles and smiled. "I don't know… let's find out." He said before he pulled back and then blasted right at them.

As he unleashed a fury of fireballs that collided with some of the enemies Spyro then used the distraction to grab hold of the big mouthed Garble, as Garble tried to take an advancing diagonal slash at Spyro, only for Spyro to catch his swing by Garbles wrist and spin them both in a barrel roll in a horizontal position going towards the advancing army of Dragon's and Dreadwings. Before slugging him in the side of the face with a right cross and Spyro creating more momentum with his spin while still grappling onto Garbles arm before releasing him and throwing him into a nearby flying Dreadwings flying overhead.

Spyro only got a quick look before more fireballs flew out at him to which the first barely missed as he started to out maneuver them left and right as he flew closer and closer. As he got within range Spyro then curled up in a ball as he was enveloped in a yellow sphere that from its ringer shot out bolts of electricity that flew in multiple directions knocking out many dragons from the air. However said energy was not enough when it came to the skeletal dragon. Due to it being dead and made of bones it was impervious to electricity as it whip its tail knocking Spyro out of the sphere and causing him to tumble in the air for a bit.

Spyro then shook his head to get his composure back before looking at his attacker. " _Ok so electrical attacks have zero effect on you. So the question remains... what does?"_ He thought as the dragon roared at him with still about several local dragons next to him. Spyro then growled a bit before turning his back for a quick sec at the town. " _Hurry up Cynder."_ He then turns back and the dives right at the dragons without a second thought.

 **Profile card: SpitFire**

 **Age: 29**

 **Species: Pegasi**

 **Type: Tough Military Leader**

 **Favorite food: Salads and veggie burgers**

 **Personality: Rough and tough, strict, inspirational**

 **Ability: Stunts and aerial combatant.**

 **Elsewhere in the Skies near the Dragon Volcano minutes earlier**

Streaking across the skies were three pegasus wearing light blue uniforms with yellow lightning bolts and goggles. These ponies were known as the infamous wonderbolts, a group dedicated to protecting equestria. One said member who was in the lead and leader of the team was known as Spitfire with an orange mane and tail. The other two were her top two teammates in the Wonderbolts team known as Soarin and Fleetfoot. Soarin then spoke up to his leader. "Spitfire excuse my curiosity, but what are we doing near the dragon's volcano? I thought Spike said the new leader is at peace with us?" He asked.

Spitfire turned back to him. "Ok first of all I thought I told you to refer to me as Captain so unless you want to wing sprints until your wings fall off you do best to remember that! Secondly two reasons why. One as wonderbolts it's our job to patrol the skies of Equestria. Second I don't trust those dragons. They may sound like they want peace but trust me they are waiting to railly for a war. Besides you know I wouldn't just take you two if I didn't think we could handle this reconnaissance mission… Unless its too much for you to handle Soarin." She said with a tone of disapproval at that last statement. Soarin just gave a sweatdrop before just looking ahead. "Uh no… no I can handle this of course… besides its just scouting right? What's the worst that could happen right captain?"

Fleetfoot had looked ahead as they grew closer to the dragons volcano. "Um… Do you want the answer to that Soarin?" She asked. Soarin and Spitfire turn to her as Fleetfoot pointed her hoof forward. "Cause I think it's a lot worse than what we imagined." As they looked in the direction they got a good view of the battle Spyro was having as he was dodging the Skeletal dragon but having trouble getting an attack out as he had other enemies on his tail left and right. Spitfire was just surprised as she lifted her goggles to get a better view real quick while Soarin had his mouth open wide enough to fit ten veggie burgers into it. After a few seconds Soarin found his muscles in his mouth responding as he closed it for a second before speaking. "Well… I...was not expecting that…" Soarin said. Spitfire was watching studying the situation until she felt something tap her shoulder. "Captain look." Fleetfoot said as she pointed in another direction. Spitfire looked to where her hoof was pointed and saw a few dragons ignoring Spyro and heading for the big apple itself.

"Those dragons are making a beeline for Manehattan." Spitfire said. "If they reach that city were talking about…. Major collateral damage and potentially thousands of casualties." Soarin said. Spitfire then snapped her goggles back on. "Alright Wonderbolts new objective. We have to intercept and stop that battalion of dragons before they reach the city. Alpha F5 maneuver. GO!" She called out however Fleetfoot looked at her dumbfounded and a little worried. "But Captain Spitfire…. We have never ran that out in the field before…. And not all of the fleet is here…. what if we…?"

Spitfire then turn to Fleetfoot before flying up to her and grabbing her face. "We don't have any other choice Fleetfoot! Their are civilians that will be attacked if we don't stop them then they will tear that town apart. This is what we were trained to do Fleetfoot. Now are you going to be a filly, and run with your tail between your legs…. or are you gonna really strap on those Wonderbolt Tights and welcome every chafe and rash that suit gives you for better aerodynamic and and less drag for what that suit was designed for…. we don't put these on these blue and yellow lightning tights to model off our sexy figures…. we wear them for scenario's just like this! Now are you going to run, or are you going to be a wonderbolt and help me and Soarin?" She asked in her serious tone. Fleetfoot took like a second to think about what Spitfire had said to her and just shook her head. "Your right sorry Captain. On your orders." She said as she and Soarin readied themselves. Spitfire then readies herself and yells. "Wonderbolts! Move out!" She shouted as they all flew right towards the battle.

 **Back with Spyro**

As the battle continued Spyro was having difficulty dealing with the enormous fossilized fiend born of Malefor's evil magic as it roared out a deadly breath the consisted of a green mist that looked like ghoulish spirits. Spyro was barely able to dodge it as he growled. "Ok let's try this." He first tried flame attacks as he let out a fury of fireballs. However they did little against the calcified makeup of the creature as they hit it and only left small scorched marks. As SPyro stopped and notice how badly the attacks weren't working he started to breath heavily. " _Crap I think I'm reaching my limit…"_ He then noticed some of the dragons starting to fly away from the battlefield as he went wide eyed. " _Oh no there making a break for the city. I have to stop them… but how do I take care of him?"_ He wondered as he started to think of what else he could use. " _Sigh my earth attacks won't do a thing with how high we are and due to this thing being made of dirt… Wait but nothing saying I can't use Ice attack!"_ He then took a deep breath before releasing his ice breath. As it collided with the dragon it seemed to work on small sections of the creature, just not enough to do enough damage to bring it down. However as he looked ahead he noticed the dragons were getting away. "Oh no! I gotta stop them before-"

That's when the Wonderbolts appeared from out of nowhere catching the dragons off guard. "Soarin! Fleetfoot! Now!" She shouted. The three then went into a formation and surrounded the dragons spinning around and around and then dove for the clouds for use as cover as Fleetfoot used them as well to cause lightning to strike the dragons and hail to keep them from moving any further. That's when Soarin and Spitfire came from their cover and dove at the dragons knocking them back into the mountains. The tactic worked as it managed to stop the Dragons that tried to head for the town. As they wrapped up the three then turned their attention to Spyro and the skeleton dragon who were still clashing a bit. but only served to annoy the behemoth they were tackling as it fired his enormous attack, which was strong and massive enough to clip them out of the skies with a grazing attack. One of the attacks hit a mountain range nearby, causing the entire mountain itself to get blown away. Giving Spyro and everybody else around the magnitude of what they were up against. Spyro couldn't help but be reminded of the Destroyer that laid ruin to his own world and for all Spyro knew, may have succeeded in doing so, with the magnitude of what they were facing, Spyro couldn't help but look in small eyed terror wishing that they had some more assistance…. because they really needed it right now to stop this.

( **Overfly- SAO)**

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

As the outro plays the sun rises on the horizon.

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

A grass field is shown as something blows by which it was Sonic

 **Instrumental**

As Sonic is running at a mild fast pace Spyro and Cynder are following from the air with Twilight right behind Sonic running on her hoofs.

 **These endless thoughts are swallowed up by normal days**

It then goes to the town of ponyville as Spike is talking with Sparx in the library section of the castle. The rest of the Mane six were setting things up for a picnic well more of Rarity and Fluttershy. RD was having a little competition with Flame to see who was the better stunts pony or dragon. Shadow rested his back on a tree in the shadows

 **They flickered and changed their shape again**

Silver makes sure to clear the way so no dirt or little critters would get on the blanket. Tails was typing something on his watch when he looked up.

 **Is it already too late now? I wonder to myself without an answer**

Ember, Amy, Pinkie, Knuckles, and AJ came up to them with plenty of food for everyone. Spike and Sparx later arrived and were not alone as Celestia, Hunter, The three remaining guardians, and Luna had come to enjoy the picnic. Manic and Sonia though give a question look wondering where their brother was

 **Everything depends upon me, even the beginning and the end**

They then turn and give a smile as they wave. Everyone then turns and gives a smile as they see who it is they were waving at

 **I reach out my hand higher and higher**

Sonic, Twilight, Cynder, and Spyro come down to them as they all dig into the food having a great time.

 **And fly out towards the kind light**

As they talked and just spoke to each other, Sonic notices Spyro laying on a hill looking over the horizon at the world they were in

 **Embracing the passion that has turned on in my heart**

Cynder comes by and lays beside him as they turn to each other they smile knowing they were here for each other. However were then joined by Sonic and Twilight as all four smiled and looked forward

 **Saying "Surely, surely...", I wish one more time**

Outro ends with them looking at the beautiful site that was Equestria. A nice and peaceful world.

 **NSH: Well that does it for another chapter. Once again a cliff hanger…we seem to be ending a lot on cliff hangers huh Apex?**

 **APW: Yep, but though that may seem like a cheap trick to keep pulling it will also ensure that you tune in for the next chapter after that as we can safely assume we can call the next chapter something different after this?**

 **NSH: I agree with you there. Well anyways thanks again guys so much for reading this chapter hope you guys enjoyed and will tune into the next one. As always R.F.F for more of this and my other fanfics and… yeah that's pretty much it. So anyways thanks again guys and as always… Apex?**

 **APW: Tune in next time to get more thrills and chills for our next chapter as it's going to be…. an epic battle of….. Marvel Movie proportions! I had a lot of trouble building that up, but I hope we can make this as epic as any Marvel Movie epic clash?**

 **NSH: Um… well considering what happened with the last marvel movie… I'm more hoping we do better. Anyways till next time. See ya guys!**

APW: Oh, so you have finally seen "Avengers Infinity Wars" have you?!


End file.
